A Bed of Stars
by Swissalo
Summary: SMLotR Ever powerful, Cosmos is unable to destroy the Ring of Power without a death even she is afraid to face. Left with only her hope and love she attempts to help those of Middle Earth as best she can. With Love.
1. What's Simple is True

A Bed of Stars 

**Chapter 1, What's Simple is True**

**By**: SilverRose82

**Disclaimer**: I don't own any of the original characters, anyone not in LotR or SM is mine.

I'm just putting this up to see how well it does, since my other story **The Ice Soldier** is wrapping up. A sequel for **The Ice Soldier** is starting to be written. I'm halfway done with the first chapter.

Whatever Elven is used within this story will be simple since I know very little of it. But what is used comes from the Grey Company's Common to Elvish Dictionary. Some words are Quenya. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

            "How long has it been, since I have looked upon Middle Earth?" a silvery voice whispered in the black hall of her glorious palace. A palace made of the brightest silver and gold, that only the stars and the moon could give her. Glancing out across the vast black carpet of space with its tiny pin prints of light all around her, she sighed. She a Calaquende, Guardian of the Cosmos, the light of the universe; forced to leave her new life for that of the Cosmos, as willed by the hands of Fate herself. How she thought she had ridded those ugly hands, but they would never be done with her. Turning around she started a slow worn and tired walk to her throne, made of the softest grey stone. She grasped one of the ruby red velvet covered arms before lowering her tired form into the comforting warmth.

            "It has been too long, probably only a few years compared to the eternity I feel here." She muttered waving a pale hand before of her. An opaque bubble appeared, floating gently as if sitting upon a glass stand, staring into hidden depths she saw everything that would happen on Middle Earth.

That blasted ring was once again awakening to the calls of its beloved master. Why couldn't it have been destroyed all those years ago? She wouldn't have had to leave if it had been destroyed. But the will of man was always something weak. Their will never could withstand the power of greed, hated, lust. Everything that, that simple golden band stood for. She cried out when she saw who the fated ringbearer was to be. Oh how so that it had to be him, why that blasted ring didn't stay with Gollum was beyond her, but once again Fate laugh at her scorning. She wished that she could over rule Fate, she was Cosmos, she was stronger than Fate. But she didn't want the job, didn't want to be the one that controlled everyone's lives. Destiny's place had been taken over by Gurtha's daughter.

"Too long my lady." A voice weaved through the shadows, wispy and dark to her soft light voice. Gurtha's daughter was making her appearance from the center core.

"What news do you bring, Fëa?" she asked looking at the shadowed figure of Gurtha's daughter.

"Go back." Fëa smiled as Cosmos stood and smiled, brightly for the first time in many years, before wrapping herself within her silvery white cape. Turning to Fëa with new found strength she started picturing her beloved planet, Arda, with its lush hues of greens, blues, and browns.

"I will see you there, Fëa." She smiled before vanishing in a fury of gold and silver stars. The only thing that spoke of her ever being there was a simple crystal rose that Fëa knew would vanish within a few hours, unless danger struck the Crystal Palace of the Cosmos.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

            "I hate this, I hate this so much!" she stomped as she looked around. All she saw surrounding her were trees, glorious silver maple trees but still trees. "Oh no, I can't go where I want to go, it never works that way when there is evil afoot. Ooh Fate we are going to have a grand talk after this is over. A long, long, long, millions of _years_, long talk."

            Looking around again she continued to spit fire at Fate's name as she started heading in the direction she perceived as west. The sun sets to the west, you walk towards the sun, she remembered hearing once when she was younger. 

            "Of course, I can't just go to Rivendell, Lothlórien or Mirkwood or even the Shire. No, I get sent to the middle of nowhere. Fate you will feel the pain of a thousand deaths for this one. Stupid, stupid, crazy woman who has nothing better to do than mess with my life and those close to me. Choose someone else Fate, I am stronger than your stupid binds and can boot you out onto the streets!! Roads, paths, what ever they call them now. Oh, you may be laughing now Fate, but this will not be a laughing matter once I am done with you. You, you have done something that even Hades frowns upon. Never have I been allowed to watch my children grow. Always taken away from them."

            "Shhh."

            "Strider what is it?"

            "Hush."

            "Frodo, is that Ren?"

            "I don't know. I think so….."

"It has to be. How many elves do we know that walk around like **_that_**?"

            "Pippin, that's not polite."

            "Well, it's true how many do we know?"

            "Lady Ren is the only elf that we know personally, Pip."

            "Oh yeah."

            "Pippin you are an idiot."

            "Merry, that's not polite."

            "Will the three of you hush?" Strider muttered, but at second glance you could see the amusement in his grey eyes.

            "I think it's Lady Ren." Pippin huffed as Merry and Frodo pulled him down beside them, Sam was watching them with curiosity as he tended to Bill.

            "Pippin, quite. Strider said so." Merry muttered under his breath.

            "I still say it's her." 

            "It that is a elf. I've never heard of a white haired elf." Strider muttered to the four of them as Frodo all but fell over.

            "If she hears you say she has white hair she'll hurt you. Right Pippin?" Frodo spoke with sudden amusement.

            "Hey, how was I to know that it was pearl silver and not **white**. It looked white from where I was. And what is pearl any ways, she never explained that?" Pippin muttered trying to keep his dignity. Frodo looked over at him, intense cobalt blue eyes sparked with merriment. Merry and Sam could only smile at the happiness Frodo was showing.

            "It's Ren. Want me to go yell for her?" Merry asked as he turned to look at the ranger. Strider was studying him with a concerned gaze. The young hobbit seemed so sure about it that Strider knew that the joyful hobbit, knew of what he spoke of.

            "How are you so sure?"

            "She could always make the worriedest of us happy. Frodo's happy. It's Lady Ren." Merry told him as though it was the most normal thing in the world. Strider couldn't argue with the hobbit, with a slight nod he gave his consent. His hand reached towards his sword incase it was not the lady they spoke of. Merry smiled as he walked away from the bushes and trees they were hiding behind and started making his way towards the still ranting woman. 

            "LADY REN!!!!!" Merry yelled from behind her, Ren visibly jump a few feet in the air. Whirling around to see who dare give her a premature heart attack, her silver eyes wide with shock of the scare.

            "Meriadoc Brandybuck!! Don't you scare me like that!" Ren yelled as she welcome the small hobbit into her arms. "Now what are you doing so far from the Shire, little one?"

            "Well, it wasn't really my fault, Pip was the one who suggested we take a few carrots from Farmer Maggot…."  Merry started wide eyed as Pippin and Frodo came running out of their hiding spots to tackle their old friend. Ren's laughter was heard throughout the forest as she fell to the ground from the force.

            "Merry it was your idea to start with, don't bring me into it." Pippin muttered as Ren smiled warmly at the three. Her warm, ever seeing silver eyes scanning over the three of them checking for any injuries for which she would skin and torture their guide.

            "Merry, Pippin, Frodo." Ren smiled as she picked herself up from the forest floor. Dusting leaf particles from her cape she watched as the two in front of her got into another one of their prized arguments. Gazing softly at Frodo she turned her silver eyes onto the bushes they had just come from. "You three are not out here alone are you? Though I have naught the slightest idea as to where I am, I know that I am nowhere near the Shire."

            "Uhh, you'd have to ask Strider over there as to where we are. I couldn't really tell you." Pippin smiled brightly as she ruffled his hair. "Strider, Sam come out, it's Lady Ren!"

            "Another hobbit." Ren whispered under her breath as she turned to study the stout hobbit that appeared before her leading a chestnut coloured pony. Recalling her memories of the Shire she found she couldn't place the newcomer. "I don't believe I've meet him."

            "You haven't?" Frodo asked as he glanced from Ren to Sam, understanding dawned on his round face. "That's because we met Sam a few years after your last visit."

            "You introduce him Pip, you're better at these thing."

            "Merry, I don't want to, Ren always looks like she's going to break from laughter when I introduce people."

            "That's because you always dance around when you do so."

            "So I should not do so. This is a royal matter. I'm anything but a royal introductor…… person."

            "I'll do it." Frodo laughed as he walked over to Sam. "Lady Ren, I'd like to introduce you to Samwise Gamgee, better known as Sam."

            "Hello, Lady Ren."

            "It's nice to meet you Sam. Please call me Ren, anything else makes me feel old." Ren told him with a sweet smile.

            "But you _are,_ older than us." Pippin yelled out as Ren shook her head in amusement. A small smile graced her face as she glanced over at the man behind the hobbits. 

            "That I know. Let us not go into that." Ren smiled as she turned to watch the dark clothed man before her. By looks of his appearance she knew him to be a ranger. However, with the powers of Pluto she was able to see his past, present, and future. "You are a ranger. Then pray tell you answer this question. Where are we?"

            "We're a day's walk from the Ford." He answered as he grey eyes studied her, the clothing she wore was nothing like that elves wore that was for certain. Her entire outfit was a silvery white colour, with a small hint of colour here and there. A skirt that went down to her upper thighs. She was slightly taller than most elves were and her colouring was off. Though most elves were fair skinned, her's was oddly pale, though it glowed, her hair was silvery to an elf's white gold or chestnut, and her eyes were a silver that couldn't be matched by anything but the moonlight itself.

            "She always been like that. Except her hair normally turns a pale golden silver when she come to visit." Merry told him as he studied Lady Ren's hair. "It isn't gold. Ren why isn't your hair that gold colour?"

            "Hmm….. oh this one is going to be a gradually turn. Since I do not know how long I am going to be on Middle Earth." Ren picked up a small ribbon of long hair and studied it, gently tossing it back over her shoulder she smiled, causing the other hobbits to smiled brightly.

            "Lady Ren's going to be staying with us!" Pippin laughed as he hugged Ren around her waist. Ren smiled, patting the top of his head, she turned towards the east to scan over the trees. Gently removing herself from Pippin's grasp, she walked towards the brushes that they had just burst out from. Cocking her head to the right she closed her eyes and listened. Eyes flashed black onyx when they snapped open, turning to face the others all happiness become void on her face, seriousness had set in.

            "What do you hear, lady?" Strider asked as he noticed her cautious look and uncertainty.

            "There is darkness around us. However, it is slow to come." She told him as she glanced around at the hobbits. Frodo was showing signs of worry at her words while Merry and Pippin where acting like their normal carefree selves. Sam, she couldn't tell how he was feeling for she had just met him. Strider nodded as he started to lead them onwards Ren followed along after him with Frodo beside her and Merry, Pippin and Sam a few steps behind them. Listening to the sounds of the trees and wind she only knew that the darkness she had felt was coming closer, its beloved element was clear, darkness and shadows. Not a werewolf or a warg or even a group of orcs could love shadows as much as they.

            "We should make hast and stay off the roads." Strider told the group as Ren nodded before willing her silvery cape to vanish. Knowing that she was more powerful in her soldier form she didn't drop her transformation into normal more comfortable clothing. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Elven Words:

**Calaquende**: Light Elf

**Fëa**: Spirit

**Gurtha**: Death

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

I hope you like this story, Review please, I'd like to know what everyone thinks.

Review, Thanks, and Goodnight:

~*~ SilverRose82 ~*~


	2. Full Circle

A Bed of Stars

Chapter 2, Full Circle 

**By: **SilverRose82

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the original characters, anyone not in LotR or SM is mine. Parts of this story have lines from the movie, which I have gotten from:

I believe these scenes to be important and don't wish to mess them up. So a lot of chapters may have parts you've seen in the movie, up until the part where Boromir dies that is. Then it branches off on its own with bits of influences from the TTT trailers.

Sorry it took a while to update. I had to wait until I got a chance to watch Lord of the Rings. I was watching it and I now have to figure out how I'm going to work Ren into the story/movie plot without totally destroying the movie. Which I will be basing this story off of because well, I don't have a lot of time to read the book. That's lame, but C'est La Vie. Or something like that….

**Thanks to:**

**Tsuki No Tenshi**: I'm not sure if I'm going to put Ren with anyone. You'll just have to see.

**Dinocrisis01**: thanks.

**Moonangel**: Nope, I don't think that you do need to say more. I'm just warning that I ride at my own pace, I may write something and then not even use it in the story so I tend to take awhile between chapters.

**Sailor Universe**: Thanks, see Tenshi's answer to the Ren pair up. I was writing another story and one person bluntly told me she wasn't going to read the story anymore because Serena wasn't with Heero. That was sad.

**Jewel**: Thanks.

Review, Thanks, and Goodnight:

~*~ SilverRose82 ~*~

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

            "Is this Rivendell?" Frodo asked as he looked from Strider to Ren. A slight nod from Aragorn and a sweet smile from Ren caused the hobbits to start a joyous chorus of chatter. Ren closed her eyes and willed her normal attire. A simple pair of mint green leggings, a silver high collared long sleeved shirt with a forest green trim around her neck, under a tunic that protected her from sight was forest green with silver accents of simple curls, like peacock feathers, at the bottom edges of the outfit and the single silver S curl at the junction where the front parts of the tunic met. A thin belt of soft gold wrapped around her waist, her feet covered in mid calf high, black boots.

            "Its been a long time since I have visited, last." Ren whispered as she felt a silent static shock fly through her warning of a danger. Turning when she heard Sam, Pippin, and Merry cry out she almost didn't catch the collapsing Frodo in her arms. Checking the hobbit in her arms to see if he was breathing, she sighed in thanks that he was only unconscious.

            Rushing quickly the group made their way towards the center of Rivendell where the lord of the valley was. Ren, slowly allowing some of her power to seep into Frodo, keeping him from crossing over into the shadow realm. Elrond greeted them before they were rushed into a healing room. Elrond took over healing Frodo as Ren ushered the three worried and distraught halflings out of the room. Keeping them within her sights as she brought them outside, to one the gardens in Rivendell. 

            "It's our fault. We couldn't protect him." Sam muttered as they sat down in a small ring in the middle of a grassy walkway. Plucking small blades of grass, Sam stared at them silently watching the early morning sunlight glance of the green blade.

            "If I did not know for a fact, that you had never raised a weapon against a mortal enemy I would believe that. I do not blame you, I do not blame any of you. None of you have ever raised a weapon in such a matter as that night. I blame the man who was guiding you." Ren told him as she slowly lowered her self down behind Merry and Pippin. 

Holding up a single red blossom she tossed it in the center of the small ring. All eyes were transfixed on the crimson petals, Ren waved her hand over the blossom and a small bright spark of light erupted from the flower's petals. Looking back at the flower after the light had died, the hobbits were shocked to see that the flower had multiplied. Three identical blooms lay on the ground while seconds before only one rested. Pippin looked behind him to ask Ren something but the elf had vanished leaving them to their selves.

            "Where'd she go?" Merry asked when he noticed that the second mother to Frodo vanished without anyone noticing.

            "She goes where ever she wishes to go." Pippin shrugged as he reached for the crimson bloom that lay before him, its center a brilliant silver.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

            White, a clear white haze surrounded Frodo's vision before his sight cleared and he could see the splendid room that he awoke in. The room was open, carved vines of wood wound around the walls, in certain areas carved statues graced pillars and corners bring a calming effect to the entire room. 

            "Where am I?" he murmured as he tried to sit up in the bed he rested in.

            "You are in the House of Elrond, and it is ten in the morning, on October the 24th, if you want to know." There was a relieved sigh at the side of his bed. Turning his attention towards the voice he was visually surprised to see the wizard.

            "Gandalf?"

            "Yes, I'm here. And you're lucky to be here, too. A few more hours and you would have been beyond our aid, but you have some strength in you, dear hobbit." Gandalf told the hobbit seriously, but relief could be seen in the old wizard's face and happiness that the hobbit was alright.

            "What happened? Why didn't you meet us?" Frodo's eyebrows knitted together as he remembered that Gandalf had not met up with them at the inn.

            "I am sorry. I was delayed." Gandalf told the hobbit, apologetically. Remembering the reason for his long delayment. Fighting against Saruman, watching orcs and goblins tear down trees and create gorges around the tower. So lost in his memory he didn't notice Frodo's worried look or hear his calls.

            "Gandalf, what is it?" Frodo asked, snapping the old wizard out of his revenue.

            "Nothing." Gandalf answered airily as he turned to the door. 

            "Bless you, Frodo, you're awake!" Sam laughed in joy as he leaped onto his friend's bed to hug him. Elrond and Gandalf smiled as they watched the reunited friends greet each other.

            "Sam has hardly left your side." Gandalf mused as he watched Frodo turn to look at him.

            "We were that worried about you, weren't we, Mr. Gandalf?" Sam told Frodo as he too, turned his gaze on the wizard.

            "Thanks to the skills of Master Elrond, you have begun to mend." Gandalf nodded as he introduced Frodo to Elrond.

            "Welcome to Rivendell, Frodo Baggins." The elven lord nodded as Frodo turned his gaze onto the chestnut haired elf before him.

            Buttoning his vest back up after changing back into more familiar and comfortable clothes, Frodo glanced around at the wondrous city of Rivendell. For a few minutes he wondered where Ren had gone off too, but knowing that she had importance to this world, she could be anywhere on Middle Earth. Turning at the sound of his name he was greeted with hugs from Merry and Pippin. Sam joined the group a second or two later. Turing to look down one of the elven paths, Frodo found the surprise that surpass all. There was Bilbo writing in the sunlight. His hair was white and he was looking his age. But that didn't stop him from running towards the old hobbit.

            "Bilbo!" Frodo exclaimed as he hugged Bilbo.

            "Hello, Frodo, my lad!" Bilbo smiled as he watched as the younger hobbit sit down to leaf through his book.

            "There and back again, a hobbit's tale, by Bilbo Baggins. This is wonderful!" Frodo smiled as he turned to Bilbo.

            "I meant to go back, wander the paths of the Mirkwood, visit Laketown, see the Lonely Mountain again, but age, it seems, has finally caught up with me." Bilbo explained as he slowly moved to sit beside Frodo.

            "I miss the Shire. I spent all my childhood pretending I was somewhere else, off with you on one of your adventures, but my own adventure turned out to be quite different. I'm not like you, Bilbo." Frodo admitted sadly, Bilbo gave the younger hobbit a sad smile as he gazed upon him.

            "My dear boy."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

            "Darkness can not be allowed to gain, Gandalf. If it does the universe will fall. Chaos will rule supreme. I fought Chaos for millions of years, chasing him around everywhere he stuck hardest. Only a few thousand years before I came to Middle Earth, for the first time, did I destroy most of Chaos. Separating him into smaller parts and distributing him to different planets, galaxies, dimensions so that it would take him a great deal of time to become whole again." Ren argued as she sat, ridged before the Lord of Rivendell, his sons, and the Grey Wizard in one of Elrond's meeting chambers.

            "Lady Ren, there is a more pressing matter. The ring had been found again." Gandalf told her, silver eyes blazed angrily at she glanced around the room. Elladan and Elohir were both in the room sitting beside their father, Arwen had left to calm the ranger after Ren had attempted to decapitate him for not understanding the world of hobbits. The two shrank back a bit at the anger the serene lady elf was showing. Her essences screamed anger, that they did not understand or believe that she didn't know of the dangers.

            "Do you think I do not know _that_? Do you think that I do **not** know what will happen? I know, I have seen it. Who do you think Saruon is, just some wizard turned bad? He is in a way, but he is more. He is a part of Chaos, a part of Chaos that got away from me and came here." She told them in shame for the reasons that she could have spared Middle Earth, Frodo, this pain. "I could have stopped him, but even destroying one part of Chaos for good would disrupt the balance, the scale of the universe. One side light, one side dark and one of light and dark, the daughter of the two. It is a triangle of life, corruption, death. Elves, Man, Orcs."

            "Lady Ren you cannot blame yourself for what are beyond your control." Elrond told her as he stood, the door to the study opened revealing a slightly dazzled elf, not old in elven standards, only a few hundred years. Failon, the small, blonde hair, blue eyes elf had been living under the care of Elrond since his mother and siblings had been killed due to an orc raid, his father had been killed a few years before in a different raid.

            "Milord, the last of the lords have come for the council meeting." Failon told the elf lord before him with a bow. Ren stood up and turned to look over the group before her. Elrond nodded his thanks to the young boy before turning to glance at the Lady Ren.

            "Though, you do not seem to take heed of my warnings, Elrond, Gandalf. I advise you think of it. I know what corrupts him, I know the power he carries. You fought him once, I have been fighting him for a lifetime. Long before any of you were even born." Ren told him as she turned towards the door. Pulling the shy Failon with her she disappeared from their sights in a wave of silver.

            "I believe that you should take heed to her warnings, Father. She _is_ Cosmos." Elladan pointed out as he tucked strands of dark chestnut hair behind his ears. Glancing around at the open room with its dark cherry furniture he sighed.

            "Wise yes, knowing yes. She is all of those. However, cautions must be taken still. The council will be tomorrow." Elrond answered as he walked out of the room, his robes brushing against the frame.


	3. Talk to You

A Bed of Stars 

**Chapter 3, Talk to You**

**By**: SilverRose82

**Disclaimer**: I think you already know…. These won't be getting posted anymore, I own probably two characters within this entire story. Oh I also own this plot….. so nyah.

Half of this in the council meeting, the other half is mine.

Thanks to:

**Kage-Shadow-of-Darkness :** Thanks, as I said to Tsuki No Tenshi, I'm not sure who she's going to go with. 

**Taiki: ** I'll try to update at a normal pass which ends up being about one chapter every week, but I've got to study for finals which are about three weeks away.

If you want to know when this story is update along with my other stories, check out my webpage, there's a link off of the main page that will take you to my notify list. 

Review, Thanks, and Goodnight:

~*~ SilverRose82 ~*~ 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

            The one thing that Ren always hated about coming to Rivendell was the fact that the female descendants of Galadriel live in the elven city. Whether it be Celebrian or now Arwen, arguments happened when ever any of them met up with each other. Celebrian hadn't be as adamant about angering Ren but Arwen living with her grandmother for a great deal of her life, had grown to dislike the silver warrior. Elves knew that when Ren and Arwen had any sort of encounter with each other that a mini war would breakout between the two. Which was why Elladan and Elohir were fleeing from the garden they had been in earlier. 

They had seen the two women enter from different sides of the garden, Ren more interested in the elven roses that grew in the sunlight by the tiny silver blue pond with its small white waterfall that glistened in the morning light, allowing the melody of rushing water to sooth those in most need of calming. Arwen seemed to have spotted Ren as soon as she had come into the garden and was making her way over to where Ren was standing. 

            "You lied to the hobbits." Arwen spoke up from behind Ren, not even looking up from the yellow rose she had been gazing at. Ren sneered before turning to face the chocolate haired elf, any kindness that had been in her eyes had vanished when her eyes cast onto the elven princess.

            "Accuse me of lying to them again girl and you will not live to see another day." Ren all but growled as she began to leave the garden, other matters pressed into her time. Things that had to be settled and found.

            "You have no right to threaten me." Arwen told the elvish queen.

            "I have all the right in the world to threaten you." Ren whispered angrily as she began to walk away from the pond, away from the younger elf.

            "You are nothing but a coward." Arwen spat as Ren turned around to face her so abruptly that she had no warning to prevent a pale hand from making contact with her left cheek.

            "Know my pain child and you will learn I am anything _but_ a coward." Ren hissed as she disappeared from the garden, no lights, no colours accompanied this leave. Arwen glanced at the grass below her feet, where Ren had been standing was a black rose. Kneeling to pick it up she watched as it crumbled into dust, getting blown away in the early morning wind.

            "What have I done?" Arwen whispered as she looked up to meet the eyes of her father and Gandalf.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

            "Strangers from distant lands, friends of old. You are summoned here to answer the threat of Mordor. Middle-Earth stands on the brink of destruction. You will unite or you will fall. Each race is bound to this fate, this one doom. Bring forth the ring, Frodo." Elrond greeted the lords as he stood before them. A short pillar stood in the center of the ring of lords. Frodo hopped of his chair and slowly walked towards the pillar allowing the ring to drop from his palm onto the stone surface. Walking back to his chair relief washed over his features murmured flew through the group as the different groups whispered among theirselves. 

            A hand landed on his shoulder softly, look up behind him he saw Ren standing in her soldier form glancing at all the men before her. Her eyes lingered on a few but stayed on the ring the most. Frodo knew that she didn't care for it's power for she couldn't become corrupted by calls of darkness for she was light. She glared at the ring with a sort of anger, but her eyes became soft when she glanced down at him. A smile played on her lips for a few seconds, a rare gift for as Cosmos she had no emotions, before her attention was drawn on one man who stood up.

            "It is a gift, a gift to the foes of Mordor. Why not use this Ring? Long has my father, the Steward of Gondor, kept the forces of Mordor at bay. By the blood of my people are your lands kept safe. Give Gondor the weapon of the enemy. Let us use it against him." Boromir, a man of Gondor, one Ren already knew would cause great trouble. Watching him step towards the ring, tension filled the council as Gandalf jumped up and began chanting in the language of Mordor, causing Boromir to come out of his trance like state.

            "You cannot wield it. None of us can. The ring answers to Sauron alone. It has no other master." Strider spoke up from his seat on the other side of the elves.

            "What would a ranger know of this matter?" Boromir sneered as one elf jumped up to defend his friend's honor when he showed no point in doing so his self.

            "He is no mere ranger. This is Aragorn, son of Arathorn. You owe him your allegiance." The white blonde elf told the man to his right. His tawny robes, shown with a blue shine as he stood facing the man that seemed to be easily swayed. 

            "This is Isildur's heir?" Boromir asked astonished.

            "And heir to the throne of Gondor." Legolas answered him before turning his gaze to linger on his friend.

            "Havo dad, Legolas." Aragorn told the elven prince with a raise of his hand. Legolas complied as Ren cocked her head to the side trying to figure something out.

            "Gondor has no king, Gondor needs no king." Boromir spoke arrogantly.

            "Aragorn is right. We cannot control it." Gandalf concluded, as Boromir took a seat, knowing that he was loosing the battle.

            "We have but one choice. The ring must be destroyed." Elrond told all before him as he gazed at every person in the council. A hiss of displeasure was heard only by Ren and Frodo, glancing at the ring, Ren tighten her hold on the back of Frodo's chair slightly.

            "What are we waiting for?" Gimli asked as he went to raise his axe. Lowering it down upon the cursed ring, Frodo was bombarded with the images of the eye of Sauron, the blade shattered and Gimli fell to the ground from the force.

            "The ring cannot be destroyed, Gimli, son of Gloin, by any craft that we here possess. It was made in the fires of Mount Doom. Only there can it be unmade. It must be taken deep into Mordor, and cast back into the fiery chasm from which it came. One of you must do this." Elrond told them as Gimli sorely stood up, picking up the handle of his axe he sat back down beside his father. No one spoke as everyone looked at the people beside them and across from them.

            "One does not simply walk into Mordor. Its black gates are guarded by more than orcs. There is evil there that does not sleep, and the great eye is ever watchful. It is a barren wasteland, riddled with fire, ash and dust. The very air you breathe is a poisonous fume. It is folly. Not with ten thousand men could you do this." Boromir spoke of what would be faced should anyone go to Mordor.

            "Have you heard nothing that Lord Elrond has said? The Ring must be destroyed!" Legolas cried not liking the man from earlier was quick to argue against him. Gimli looked apposed at what he thought the elf was implying.

            "And I suppose you think you're the one to do it?"

            "And what if we fail? What happens when Sauron takes back what is his?" Boromir argued back.

            "I will be dead before I see the Ring in the hands of an elf! Never trust an elf!" Gimli roared as the elves jumped up to uphold their honor. Legolas held back the elves as he argued solely with Gimli and Boromir. Ren could only sigh deeply, glancing to see the Elladan and Elohir had joined into this stupid argument, only Elrond, Aragorn, and Frodo did not get into the argument, even Gandalf joined the fray. The ring soaked up the anger like a sponge. It whispered its name to all that could hear, all that would listen. The arguing became louder as red flames danced within the golden band.

            Ren tensed as her hands once again rested upon Frodo's shoulders. He glanced up at her and saw a sadness that not many ever saw in her eyes. The silver orbs landed on the arguing group then to the ring. Her eyes widened as she listened to the words the ring was speaking, how it was enjoying this fight.

            "I will take it." Frodo spoke up as he felt a tear land on his arm. Looking up again as the arguing continued he noticed that Ren had disappeared.

            "I will take it!" Frodo yelled, Gandalf hearing the hobbit closed his eyes, knowing that this was the only way. The hobbit would have to take the ring for the hearts of everyone else were easy to sway. Silence insured after the proclamation.

            "I will take the ring to Mordor…. Though I do not know the way." Frodo told them as he looked around at everyone. The soft voice of Ren could be heard within his head.

            _"I will go with you as far as I am allowed. Other matters press into my bidding but I will come to you when things turn dire."_ Frodo could picture her with her silver eyes and silver hair blowing in front of her eyes like the tall grass he used to play in when he was younger, trying to hide the treasures that they held.

            "I will help you bear this burden for as long as it is yours to bear." Gandalf told him as he walked to stand behind Frodo.

            "If by my life or my death I can protect you, I will." Aragorn promised as he stood to walked before Frodo and kneeled before him. "You have my sword."

            "And my bow." Legolas promised moving to stand next to Aragorn.

            "And my axe." Gimli raised what was left of his axe as he moved to stand beside Legolas. The two shared a potent glance in each others direction but said nothing more.

            "You carry the fate of us all, little one. But if this is truly the will of the council, Gondor will see it done." Boromir mused as he took to standing next to Legolas. From behind them came Sam.

            "Here! Mr. Frodo's not going anywhere without me." Sam told them as he stood next to Frodo. Glaring at Elrond, daring the elf lord to try and change his mind.

            "Indeed, it is hardly possible to separate the two of you, even when he is summoned to a secret council and you are not. Very well." Elrond mused slightly before Merry and Pippin barged into the council from behind two pillars. Elrond's looks soon turned to annoyance at their arrival.

            "We're going, too! You'd have to send us home tied up in a sack to keep us away." Merry told them as he stood proudly next to his cousin, Frodo on his right.

            "Anyway, you need people of intelligence on this sort of mission. Quest. Thing." Pippin told them seriously as he nodded his head. Merry glanced at his friend with a look of lost hope and sighed.

            "Well, that rules you out, Pip."

            "Nine companions. So be it. You shall be the Fellowship of the Ring." Elrond told them before sitting down in chair and shaking his head about the madness of hobbits.

            "Great. Now, where are we going?" Pippin asked as he glanced around. Merry all but fell over as he glanced hopelessly at Pippin, Legolas chuckled quietly as everyone turned to get ready.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

            "Are we doing the right thing?" Frodo asked as he looked up at Ren who was standing on a tree branch above the soon to be departing fellowship. Glancing down at him her eyes betrayed nothing as faint images of things to come appeared in his mind.

            "How do you expect me to answer that question?" Ren asked quietly as she leaned her head to the side, her hair falling in front of her eyes.

            "I'm not sure, I don't know if I'd like the answer very much." Frodo mumbled as he felt for the ring under his shirt.

            "I do not think I would either." Ren told him honestly as she looked away, not wanting to watch the young hobbit beginning descent into something she had no control to stop. The power would slowly corrupt him and those around him as willed by Fate.

            She watched silently as Frodo lead the group out of the stone gate of Rivendell, Frodo asking which way to turn, Aragorn's last glances at Arwen. Turning to look at the chestnut haired woman, she smiled quietly to herself. Though openly she would never admit to anyone, the young elf below her wasn't bad for a great great grandchild who knew nothing of her and disliked her passionately.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

            "Do you know if Ren's going to be joining us?" Merry asked as he walked along side Frodo and the others. Legolas and Aragorn who were following after the hobbits shared a glance, before turning back to listen to the conversation.

            "She'll come when we need her the most. So she'll probably appear before we really need her help." Frodo answered as he gazed around at everything before them, it was mostly brush and dead grass.

            "This is tiring, nothing around here changes." Pippin muttered as he continued to follow along side his cousin.

            _"Nothing is tiring, Pippin, unless you make it tiring."_ Ren whispered in his head soothingly as her presence in his mind calmed his aching soul.

            "Come on Pip, you know that this isn't going to be all fun. Besides remember the story Ren told us about her first battle. She didn't give up, if she had we wouldn't be here right now. So we're doing this for her as much as her family. You know how sad she gets when she talks about missing them." Merry told the youngest hobbit with a lopsided grin. Pippin looked up from the ground as he looked at his cousin then at Frodo who nodded in agreement to Merry's words.

            "For Ren and our futures." Pippin smiled brightly as Bill neighed causing the hobbits to glance at the pony who seemed to understand every word they were saying. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

            "I can't sleep." Merry muttered as he turned to look up at the cloudless night sky. The stars glittered like tiny little dancers across a black stage. "It's hard to believe that she lives up there somewhere. Has she ever spoken to you, Legolas?"

            "I have yet meet the Lady Ren. But I have heard of her from many, while in Rivendell." Legolas told the hobbit, his soft spoken voice made it a bit hard for Merry to hear him, but he did and it caused him to grin slightly.

            "It's a bit of a shame you have to meet her like this. She's going to be extremely war hardened." Merry told him as he rolled over onto his stomach to study the quiet elf. Legolas nodded as he looked up from cleaning his dagger, it had been a gift given to him by Lord Elrond before they left Rivendell. It was extremely light, made out of a glistening silvery white with words that even he could not read, the hilt was made out of the softest grey stone. However, he knew that if used in battle it wouldn't slip out of his hand or break. "She hates her life you know? Having to know everyone's life and not being able to stop what will happen to them because it ruins the greater picture. Makes her hate her job. But she says that she would never wish for this to befall on another soul. She would carry this burden a million times over before letting another go through her pain."

            "How do you know so much of the lady?" Legolas asked as he sheathed the dagger.

            "I've known her my whole life. As have Frodo and Pippin." Merry told him with a smile. "Though she did stop showing up as much after Bilbo adopted Frodo. Also missed my ninth birthday. That's the only one she's ever missed. Never missed any of our birthdays until Frodo turned twenty one. Had some mission on a distant planet or some sorts. It's been about thirteen years since we've last seen her. She always had a story to tell when she came to visit, though she didn't like to pry into her past which has lead to who she is now."

            "Her life has been a hard one then?" Legolas summed up as he stood to calm Bill who had become restless.

            "Hard, that's nothing compared to her life." Merry told him as he glanced around, nothing seemed to move in the darkness and shadows played and jumped around. "She once told us that a hard life would be not having enough food to feed a family, her life has been painful she knows all that will and has been and there's nothing that she can do about it. She had to watch her friends die before her eyes for protecting her."

            "Do you think that she will show up?" Legolas asked as he studied the hobbit before him. Merry moved to sit up as he stared into Legolas' eyes.

            "Ren doesn't lie. She told Frodo she would come when she could so she will come." Merry told him clearly, there was no room for arguments in his voice, Legolas nodded there was no reason to try to counter the hobbit.

            "I believe you should try for some rest, Meriadoc, we have a long day ahead of us." Legolas commented after minutes of silence. Merry glanced over at Legolas once more before trying to find a comfortable spot.


	4. Day and Night

A Bed of Stars Chapter 4, Day and Night 

**By**: SilverRose82

**Thanks and answers to :**

**solarmistress17 : **Hmm, the pairing question………. You're just going to have to continue reading to find out.

**starfury3000 : **I'm gonna keep writing no questions there.

**Kawaiibaka : **I wasn't really sure how people were going to take that entire thing with Ren and Arwen, glad you liked it. To answer your other question, it's actually placed in the next few chapters. I'd say Chapter six or seven.

**Bluejello : ** Glad you like my story.

Now I was going to update my other story but I'm going to watch the LotR special on WB.

 Seeya……

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

            "This is problematic." Ren muttered as slowly goldening hair blew around her in the wind. Looking around her as she stood upon one of the tallest stone outcrops in the destroyed elven city of Hollin. Staring out at the endless cobalt sky surrounding her, she smiled softly. The Fellowship would be appearing shortly, pulling her hair into a ponytail she began dashing around, jumping from rock to rock. Stopping at a small rock cropping she flipped over the edge of it to see a small shelf underneath it. "Hmm, this will work."

            Looking up, she watched as Gandalf emerged from behind one of the upright storm cloud grey stones, the wizard didn't seem surprised to see her there one bit. Legolas and Gimli didn't seem to notice her for their argument a few moments before had left the two of them in sour moods. Frodo looked up at her and smiled while Merry and Pippin waved before following along after the others to set up camp. Sam gave her a small nod as he pulled on Bill's reins to get the pony to move forward. Boromir and Aragorn where the last to come from around the rocky path, Ren glared at both of them before jumping onto the same rock she had earlier flipped off of.

            She smiled at Gimli's shocked expression at her sudden appearance before resting back against a nearby rock to smoke on his pipe. Wrinkling her nose up at the smell, she moved up winded of the sickly, sweet scent. Legolas having gotten wind of pipe weed moved to a rock farther above the rise of smoke. Gimli could only smile as he watched the two elves move out of the range to smell any of the smoke coming from the vast number of pipes. It had been explained to him once by his father that elves could not stand the smell of pipe weed. Though like poison it was quickly fought off and neutralized within their bodies the smell did not settle well with their keen senses. He had heard tales from other dwarves that had come in contact with elves. They had said that they would smoke their pipes while a company of elves were near to keep them from trying to come closer. 

            "If anyone were to ask my opinion, which I note they have not, I would say we're taking the long way around! Gandalf, we could go through the Mines of Moria. My cousin Balin would give us a royal welcome!" Gimli cried out after a few moments of silence. Gandalf shook his head before giving Gimli his answer for why taking that road was not an option. Legolas turned to study the dwarf before turning to watch the Lady Ren talk with Frodo and Sam. He didn't understand how she could appear out of the blink of an eye and disappear in the same manner. Watching Aragorn give pointers to Merry and Pippin while Boromir spared with them, he could only shake his head at the confusion in which he had placed himself in.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"I will never understand why the elves wish to journey over the sea to the Grey Havens. There is nothing different over there than over here. Granted everyone over there are elves and wizards. Why go back to the same lands they left in the first place." Ren told Frodo and Sam as they talked about why the elves were leaving Middle Earth.

            "Would you ever go to the Grey Havens and stay there?" Frodo asked as she glanced around, Legolas seemed to be the most effected by her words.

            "If I were to stay anywhere it would **not** be there. Nothing there interests me. A few friends but nothing more." Ren answered him with a soft smile. Glancing behind her she saw smoldering sky blue eyes. The elven prince seemed to want to speak against her words, but his upbringing stopped him, turning to watch Boromir teach Merry and Pippin to use their swords, she could only smile as Pippin tackled Boromir followed shortly after by Merry. Aragorn moving in to help his fellow man was bowled over by Merry and placed in temporary shock at the tallest hobbit's strength on flipping him onto his back.

            "Why do you speak like this?" Legolas asked he appeared before Ren and the hobbits. Ren giving the two a small smile, stood up dusting the back of her pants off, she stared at the prince before moving a ways away from the group.

            "When you know you will never be allowed eternal peace. You tend to become cynical." Ren told him evenly, defiance clearly seen in her smoldering silver eyes. "Will you leave for the Grey Havens after this?"

            "My mother is in the Grey Havens." Legolas cried out. It was the first time that anyone had seen the elven prince show any of his emotions other than at the council. He was probably the best at keeping them hidden more so than anyone of the group. Ren's mouth formed a small O shape as she looked up at him from the rock she had sat on moments prior to his outburst. Her eyes looked sad and for the first time the hobbits could see how tired and worn their friend really was.

            "At least you will meet your mother." Ren scoffed as she turned to flee.

            "You're an elf, you mother is probably in the Grey Havens." Boromir pointed out as a dangerous look flashed across silver eyes.

            "Both of my mothers are dead. Have been for the last four million years." Ren told them quietly as she fled down the hill. Away from the prying eyes, away from the silence. Frodo looked at them angrily, Merry and Pippin looked ready to run off to comfort their friend but Frodo's eyes stopped them. She would return, she always did.

            "You know… I really don't want to talk to you tall people right now." Pippin muttered as he took as seat between Gimli and Merry.

            "Her life has been hard lived. Her soul is forever scared with pain of not being good enough, strong enough. Her body tired and her mind worn. Lady Ren has a life that no one could ever fathom, ever walk and stay strong. I don't know as much about her as the hobbits and Gimli but they all seem angry with use tall people. Years ago when she was first born she was born as Princess Serenity of the White Moon, Lunarian I believe she is, one of the first elven races. By the time she was eighteen and forced into a marriage she didn't want her kingdom was attacked."

"Speak no more of a past long dead, Gandalf. I do not wish to hear of it and relive some of the worst years of my life again." Ren growled as she appeared behind Merry and Pippin. Handing the two a set of small, crystal daggers she nodded before moving towards the tallest stone, leaping on top of it with dead accuracy she glanced around at the group. Pippin and Merry looked from her to the daggers she had given to them. Merry held his up to the light and watched as light reflected though the opaque stone, causing miniature rainbows to dance around him.

"What are these swords made of?" Gimli asked as he studied the sword Pippin had just handed him. Ren gave of a serene smile that was rare to come by with her. Shading her eyes she glanced up into the sky trying to pin point the only place that crystal could ever come from.

"Right there." Ren pointed out at the faint blue outline of the moon. Looking back at the others she could only see confusion on their faces as they tried to understand what she was speaking about. "Is the only place where this crystal can be mined and sharpened."

"Made from what stone from your homeland then, Lady Ren." Gimli smiled as he handed Pippin back the short sword.

"Umm, I know it comes from the Sea of Serenity……… Would you believe me if I told you I have naught the slightest idea. All I know is that they have been past down from each generation of Moon Queens. Though never used before in battle, seeing as the Silver Alliance was always peaceful. My mother told me that I would know when it was the right time to pass them on." Ren shrugged not really caring much for the stone it was made out of or the fact that they would be used for the first time in battle, but that they would be life savers in the end. Turning to look across the sky she scolded but said nothing as she turned to the rest of the group. 

"What's that?" Sam asked as Legolas jumped onto a different bolder to get a better look at what Sam had noticed.

            "It's nothing, just a wisp of cloud." Gimli dismissed as he turned back to smoking on his pipe.

            "It's moving fast, against the wind." Boromir murmured as he stood up and shaded his eyes to get a better look. Ren not moving from her perch on the top rock grumbled something under her breath as she tossed her pack into subspace.

            "Crebain from Dunland! Hide!" Legolas cried as everyone was sent into a flurry of movement. Putting out fires, throwing packs into bushes and under rock ledges and then hiding theirselves.

"Oh yay." Ren muttered as she jumped from the rocks she had been sitting on to hide beneath a bramble bush. Looking up into the sky as the crebain flew around, she shuttered at the dark powers that radiated from them. A single black feather drifted from one of the bird's large black wings. Holding her breath as it caught in the bush's web of limbs she waited a few minutes before frying the feather into tiny dust particles.

As everyone climbed out from their hiding spots, Frodo turned to Sam then to Merry and Pippin making sure that his friends were alright they turned to Gandalf to hear what the wizard's decision would be. A quite calm settled over the group as Gandalf conversed with Aragorn and Legolas on the path they were going to take.

"I don't know if this is going to be a good thing or a bad thing." Merry muttered as he moved for his pack, the group was to be leaving in the next few hours. Heading for a giant mountain covered in snow, snow of all things, something that would freeze the feet off any hobbit.

"It's a bad thing." Pippin told his cousin as his eyes sparked in the sunlight. "That's snow. It's a bad thing."

The members of the fellowship shared glanced as Ren kept herself from flooding with memories of a battle gone terribly wrong back when she was fourteen. Listening to Merry and Pippin discuss the ideals of good and bad thing about the mountain they were heading towards with Sam and Gimli adding into the small argument, it kept them from feeling the cold that was slowly starting to blow down from the mountains.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

            "Why has this happened to me?" Frodo asked as he walked along side Ren. She gazed at him softly, motherly to those who knew her.

            "I can not answer that question any better than I can answer my own. I still try to understand why I was chosen. Your question is much like mine, still waits to be answered. I do not think there is an answer to it." Ren replied calmly as Pippin and Merry appeared beside her, Sam was not far behind them leading the pony.

            "But you've had a much longer time to understand your destiny. I have yet to understand mine." Frodo mumbled as Ren turned to gazing into the cloud covered sky, puffy white clouds lazily dotted the cobalt sky. Turning silvery eyes back onto the ever bright cerulean eyes of Frodo, she could only sigh.

            "Yes, but does it mean I have figured it out? No, because I have not. I can know your fate, your destiny, Pippin's fate and destiny, Sam's fate and destiny, even Bill's fate and destiny. However, I cannot know my own. I could die tomorrow, I would never know……"

            "But you can't die." Pippin interrupted. "You're Cosmos."

            "Yes, I know little one, but you never knows what awaits you around every bend, every step. Your next step could be your last and you would never know." Ren told him as she studied the entire fellowship. Most seemed to be listening to their conversation. Glancing around the area, she sighed, closer to the mountains, closer to the cold that anyone save an elf could stand for extended time. "I once heard this from somewhere, 'live your day as though you were to die tomorrow, live your life as though you were to live forever.' Make the best of what we have, for it could very well be the last."

            "That's not very promising, Lady Ren." Boromir spoke up as she glanced at him, her eyes captured his, within seconds Boromir saw a future that was to be his before a month's time.

            "You should take heed of that, Lord Boromir." Ren told him bluntly, Boromir grumbled something under his breath as he turned to continue behind Gimli. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

I don't know where else I've heard that quote, But I'm quoting it from my English/American History Teacher Mr. Krause.

Review, Thanks, and Goodnight:

~*~ SilverRose82 ~*~


	5. Through the Rain

A Bed of Stars Chapter 5, Through the Rain 

**By**: SilverRose82

I had to go investigate something, the only useful thing I think I got out of the part of the commentary I watched from the extended version of LotR. You'll understand when you start reading. 

Umm late update, sorry. But I've got to study for finals even if I don't have a lot, I pulled a muscle in my foot somehow and I've been trying to find articles about the north boy that some guys from my school beat up and hospitalized. Got to love my classmates. I can't believe they would do that, broke both sides of his jaw and a few other things from what I got from a friend of mine.

Thanks to those who reviewed : 

**Bluejello :**

I'll try to keep up with it, but the program I use to write on Word it didn't upload everything when I was putting it on my computer and the program that has a spell check won't let my paste from Word so I have to go through three other programs just to copy into word perfect.  But I'll try to proof read a bit harder from now on. Hope you continue to read my story. 

**calikocat :**

........ Now about those snow days. Send that snow here!!!! I don't want to take finals on my birthday........ Any ways I'm glad you like my story....... :: walks off muttering about it only snowing in February here ::

**BenRG :**

WOW.... lots to take into consideration after reading this. Umm, where to start..... you're right about the descendant part, that'll be explained more in the chapters to come. I'm going to stay close to the movie version since I can't seem to read any sort of books for school or on my own since I started high school, .. I'm working on the battle scenes since those happen to be the hardest for me to write well. Erm, can't say much about the romance department since it would completely destroy what's to come. Ren will be fighting not much with sailor power but with more hands on attacks, got a lot of pent up anger/energy to vent..... Best.... that's going to take a bit long to process through me but THANKS for thinking so.

**Callisto Star :**

Romance = surprise. It could happen or it could not happen or there may not even be romance in this story. I've read so many stories where Serena's just thrown into Middle Earth, there good stories, but they're common in almost every story read... so I'm trying something different.

**solarmistress17 :**

You'll have to wait.

**sailorbardock1980**

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Do you think that we'll make it?" Pippin asked as they started out at the beginning path of Caradhras, snow was already started to rain upon them. 

            "Every step could be your last. But we have made a great deal of steps. Keep your wits to you and you should make it." Cosmos told him quietly as she walked before him in her sailor uniform, her cape flowing behind her in the wind. Passing Boromir she stopped to wait for the rest of the group to appear. 

            "But will everyone make it?" Merry asked as he looked up at her as she walked a top the snow as if it were nothing. Her open, high heeled shoes left no imprint on the snow she walked upon.

            "I cannot answer that."

            "Why?" Frodo asked quietly when she gave no visible response to their questions. Sighing, he felt for the ring, not watching Ren he didn't see her falter. Aragorn steadied her before shoveling what snow was in his way down the mountain side so that the hobbits wouldn't have to dig through the packed up white powder.

            "I cannot. Telling a person's fate can alter others."

            "So we won't?" Sam asked as he coaxed Bill to continue on through the snow. The pony didn't want to go up the mountain and his protest was telling them that, loud and clear.

            "I am not saying that."

            "Then what are you saying?" Pippin asked looking up at her as Legolas walked past them, he too, walking on top of the rising snow drifts.

            "I am saying nothing. I do not know about you, thought." Ren gave them a light hearted smile as she willed her staff to her hand. Pointing the large crystal ball towards the snow the eight point star glowed a fiery red before melting a path in the snow allowing easier travel for hobbit, dwarf and horse. 

            "Lady how can you not be cold, I know that you are an elf but you have no protection from the elements." Boromir asked as silver eyes turned onto him. She said nothing for a while but a sadness could be seen in her eyes.

            "I have battled in a cold that can never be matched again. This does not come close to it." Ren told him before turning to continue on after Gandalf and Legolas. Her sullen features could not be seen through the snow that began to fall around them.

            "If so, did you win?"

            "I won." Ren told him quietly, not turning around to face him. "And I died."

            Silence came from the man of Gondor after that, as he milled over what she had just told him. As they moved farther up the mountain, more snow came from Caradhras, harder and much more determined to keep them from reaching their goal. Ren had to stop using the powers of Mars to allow a path for the others to follow, when it was filled with snow not even seconds later. Placing her hand on the side of the mountain to steady herself as the group stopped, she felt the mountain laugh, however that laughter sounded familiar. 

            _"Caradhras, why do you do this?"_ Ren asked as she turned her attention onto the mountain, awaiting its answers. _"Why do you try to defeat us?"_

            _"I don't mean to Lady Light, but when you sent Chaos to Middle Earth I was the one who became its keeper."_ Was the answer the snow covered mountain belayed to her as Ren shuttered at the thought. The mountain had become cruel only because that one part of Chaos that she had sent became part of the core of Caradhras.

            _"I apologize."_ Ren whispered as she removed her hand from the cold, rocky wall. Watching Legolas run ahead of the others, she stared ahead as the white crystal shards allowed her only limited vision of the great mountain range. But more than enough to know that they wouldn't be able to go farther without risking the lives of everyone. She could hear grumbled coming from somewhere behind her about elves that could be fatter than a horse and still walk a top snow, sounded like Gimli. Legolas stopped suddenly, as did the others, looking into the sky all they could do was wait for him to speak.

"There is a fell voice on the air!" Legolas cried out as he turned to the others.

"Saruman!" Gandalf cried as rocks and snow crashed down from the mountain peak above them.

"He's trying to bring down the mountain! We must turn back!" Aragorn yelled as Gandalf looked at him from under the brim of his hat.

"No!"

"Gandalf, no one will survive if we continue on this path!" Ren screamed out as she stared at the stubborn wizard before her. Gandalf said nothing but tried to fight against Saruman, lightning stuck out from the storm clouds above them. Legolas barely had time to pull Gandalf back from the edge as snow fell upon them with the rush of a powerful waterfall. One by one the others were able to dig their way out of the snow that covered them.

"We must get off the mountain!" Aragorn yelled to be heard over the raging winds that refused to die out.

"If we cannot go over the mountain, I say let us go under it!" Gimli roared, Gandalf's tired eyes looked over the cold and snow covered group. Ren was wrapped in a soft light of red that melted all snow that came near her and was currently standing between both groups of hobbits trying to keep them warm.

"Let the Ringbearer decide!" Gandalf called after a few moments of silence, everyone turned to Frodo who glanced at everyone around him before looking at Gandalf.

"We will go through the mines!" Frodo told them as Gandalf sighed.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

            "They hid the gate so well that it was forgotten over the years by all." Gimli told the group as he tapped on the stone wall every once in awhile.

"Why doesn't that surprise me." Legolas murmured silently, only loud enough for Gimli to hear him, the dwarf sent him a warning glare.

"My home shines bright, even in all this darkness she still shines bright." Ren smiled as she skidded away from the small lake that was beside the gate to Moria and the rocky pathway.

            "You don't seem to miss it all that much. You don't seem to miss much that is here on Middle Earth. It seems as though this darkness does nothing but lift you spirits." Gandalf spoke up as silver eyes narrowed dangerously as Ren looked ready to attack the grey wizard.

            "When you are me. You learn that if you give into the darkness you loose the light. I am that light and I loose if I allow darkness to over run." Ren growled out at him as she turned to stare up at her old home, now barren of the once glorious kingdom it had harbored.

            "Then would you brave eternal death for this darkness you wish to make fall?"

"I love my family, my people, my friends, my world. I love the merriment, the joy, the kindness. But I will never rest until the darkness has fallen forever and I may wait forever……. But it will fall and I will be there when it does." Ren chilled Gandalf, he glanced over at the angered woman who refused to meet his gaze. "Do not question my actions. And do not question what I love and would give my life to protect."

Gandalf could only sigh as he continued to look for the gates to Moria, tapping the rock wall with his staff. They stopped when they came to where two trees framed a part of the giant rock wall. Grumbling something under his breath Gandalf began looking for the door that was somewhere around this part of the path. This was their last chance to get around unnoticed but the grey wizard had his doubts on this path.

"Isildin. It mirrors only starlight and moonlight." Gandalf whispered as he turned to look at the moon then back at the door. Slowly, the pattern inscribed on the wall started to emerge, stepping back he turned to the others. "It reads, The Gates of Durin, Lord of Moria. Speak Friend and enter."

"What do you suppose it means?" Pippin asked as he glanced up at the door.

"Simple. If you are a friend, you speak the password, and the doors open." Gandalf told the young hobbit with a simple shrug. Turning back to the door he tried one of soon to be many passwords.

"Nothings happening." Pippin told Legolas, the elf only glanced down at Pippin before shaking his head, a small smile on his lips. Gandalf turned to Pippin seconds later to scold him for his foolish and bother some questions. Ren who was sitting on a tree branch a few feet above Gandalf, took the stone she had been tossing around in her hands and flung it at him.

Rubbing the back of his head, he turned to glare at the silver elf. Only to find that her potent glare, one she used to make enemies run in fear, was aimed at him. Her eyes were void of all emotion as she slowly let her eyes flicker to Pippin who looked rather down cast. Turning back to the wizard she humfed before crossing her arms over her chest and leaning back against the tree's trunk.

"Speak, friend, and enter." Merry whispered as he turned to Pippin, giving his cousin an encouraging smile, the two started to toss stones into the black water on the other side of the stone door way. This carried on for a while, as Aragorn and Sam started to unload everything from Bill, allowing the chestnut pony to find his own way home. Hugging Sam in the way horses do, Bill turned around and headed back the way they had come from.

"Don't disturb the water!" Aragorn told them as he stopped Pippin from tossing in another stone. 

"This is useless!" Gandalf huffed as he sat down to stare at the door. His staff lay beside him from where he had thrown it down in annoyance. Ren gave a soft smile before bounding over to him after leaving the safety of one of the trees. "You know it don't you?"

"Yes."

"Then why do you not speak the password?" Gandalf shot back as Ren raised a delicate, blonde eyebrow.

"Because I am not allowed to." Ren told him simply as she turned around to move closer to the same tree she had jumped from moments earlier. "You will figure it out, old friend."

Gandalf grumped something under his breath which caused Ren to stare at him coolly, Legolas only shook his head before studying the tree on the other side of the door. Gandalf started thinking about it again as he glared at the door, turning back at Ren he watched as she studied the water. 

Holding her hand as if she had a ball cupped in it a icy blue light started to flicker a few inches above her palm, she was watching it grow with an intensity. As soon as it came to a size of a medium sized ball she tossed the ice ball into the air catching it again she hurled it into the lake, ice started to cover most of the lake allowing only a single hole in the center. Nodding once more she walked back towards the gate. Gandalf was suddenly stricken with the words Merry had uttered before their hour long wait. Speak, _friend_, and enter.

"I've got it! Mellon." Gandalf said as he jumped up. The giant gate slowly opened revealing nothing but darkness, a dreadful feeling settled among the hobbits as they moved closer to Ren and Aragorn. Walking through the doors they were met with a black abyss until Gandalf placed a crystal on top of his staff allowing for a small amount of light.

"Soon, mister elf, you will enjoy the fabled hospitality of the dwarves! Roaring fires, malt beer, red meat off the bone! This is the home of my cousin Balin. And they call it a mine. A mine!" Gimli said joyously as he followed after Legolas into the mine. Legolas didn't look to pleased about entering the mine other than the fact that there would probably be more dwarves than he would know what to do with, glancing around, everyone felt a sudden feel of death wash over them.

"This is no mine, it's a tomb." Boromir murmured loudly as he looked around at the floor of the mine. All around them were decayed bodies of dwarves arrows and swords stuck out of their bodies.

"Goblins!" Legolas spat as he threw down the arrow he had pulled from a near by body. All forgot to listen to the sounds of ice cracking as they hurried to leave the mine.

"We should never have come here! Get out! Get out!" Boromir cried as Frodo was grabbed around the ankle by a blue grey tentacle.

Sam cried out as he, Merry and Pippin worked at hacking off the tentacle that was dragging Frodo into the water, ice shards evaporated as Frodo touched the water. Frodo fell backwards as they cut it off only causing more to fly out of the icy water grabbing at Frodo and pushing the others away. Aragorn and Boromir made quick to hack off the creature's tentacles as they tried to get closer to Frodo, Legolas fired arrow after arrow into the head of the creature. 

Ren turning to glance at the water once more, narrowed her eyes, a small crystal shard of red fire appear in her hands. Throwing it at the creature as Frodo was free of the kraken and Legolas let another arrow fly into the creature's eye. Everyone ran back into the mine as screams of pain and fury were heard behind them. However, in a blind and pain filled fury the kraken shot after them, destroying the gates as it pulled at the stone wall trapping the company in the mines with only one way to get out.

"Now we have but one choice. We must face the long dark of Moria. Be on your guard! There are older and fouler things than orcs in the deep places of the world. It is a four day journey to the other side. Let us hope our presence may go unnoticed." Gandalf told them as he walked passed everyone, the small crystal on his staff eliminated a bluish light upon them as he by.

They had spent a day of walking through cluttered and old paths, up stair wells and rocks. Past a deep mine of mithril and up a steep set of stairs that were cluttered with debris of rocks, buckets and weaponry. Ren was silent the entire way, debating on what to do about unwanted pests, shrugging at the fact that nothing should be done on her part she followed after Gimli. The red headed dwarf had calmed down after seeing the dead bodies of his people littering the floor to the gate entrance. He still mumbled words of sorrow under his breath in dwarvish as they continued to walk along the narrow path before them.

"I have no memory of this place." Gandalf muttered as he looked around, three door ways stood before them. Turning to the others he moved to sit on a rock that face the three doorways, two which would lead to death.

"Are we lost?" Pippin asked as he looked at Merry and Ren who the two were leaning against.

"No, we're not lost." Merry told him quietly as Ren gave them a soft smile before taking a deep breath and closing her eyes tiredly.

"I think we're lost."

"Quiet, Gandalf's thinking." Merry scolded as he looked over at his cousin. Pippin became quiet after that statement for a few minutes.

"Merry? I'm hungry." Pippin whispered loudly as Ren ruffled his hair while Merry sighed. Seconds later two mushrooms appeared in Ren's hands. Pippin's eyes widened as he took one, Merry took the other, looking around he saw Frodo and Sam were munching on mushrooms as well.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

            Later that night as the four hobbits began to get ready to sleep, all in some proximity to Ren, Merry and Pippin had refused to move from the spots they had been in earlier and Frodo lay against her leg, Sam the ever bashful and shy hobbit lay next to Merry on her left side, closer to the other fellowship members but ever ready to jump up at Frodo's command.

            "I still can't sleep." Merry muttered as he glanced around the large stone cavern, Legolas eyed the hobbit for a while before moving off to take first watch. Ren's silver eyes followed him for a moment before turning to look down at Merry. His bright blue green eyes stared back up at her before he looked at Pippin who was still awake and then to Frodo who was mumbling something under his breath as he stared blankly into an abyss of black shadows. "I haven't been able to sleep since we started on this quest."

            "You can't sleep, I always end up with rocks for pillows." Pippin mumbled as he rested contently against Ren's right side. She smiled down at the two hobbits, breaking up one of their arguments before they started was probably the best thing to do. Her voice was wispy, but soothing, as she quietly sang to the hobbits trying to get them to fall into a comforting sleep. However, the words she sang calmed most of the company, even in sleep, for the short time that they did hear her words.

"_When you get caught in the rain with no where to run, When you're distraught and in pain without anyone, When you keep crying out to be saved, but nobody comes, And you feel so far away, That you just can't find your way home, You can get there alone, It's okay, What you say is_

_I can make it through the rain, I can stand up once again, on my own,  And I know that I'm strong enough to mend, And every time I feel afraid, I hold tighter to my faith, And I live one more day, and I make it through the rain _

_And if you keep falling down, don't you dare give in, You will arise safe and sound, so keep pressing on steadfastly, And you'll find what you need to prevail, Once you say _

_I can make it through the rain, I can stand up once again, on my own, And I know that I'm strong enough to mend, And every time I feel afraid I hold tighter to my faith, And I live one more day and I make it through the rain _

_And when the wind blows, as shadows grow close, Don't be afraid, There's nothing you can't face, And should they tell you you'll never pull through, Don't hesitate, stand tall and say_

_I can make it through the rain, I can stand up once again, on my own, And I know that I'm strong enough to mend, And every time I feel afraid I hold tighter to my faith, And I live one more day and I make it through the rain _

_I can make it through the rain, And stand up once again, And I'll live one more day, I can make it through the rain, Oh yes you can, You're gonna make it through the rain_" Ren sang quietly as she glanced down to see all four of the hobbits to be asleep. Looking up at the others she smiled softly before running her fingers though Pippin's wild hair. Frodo, who was using her leg as a pillow, look quite like the hobbit she had once known, innocent. Leaning back against the stone bolder she had taken to resting upon she looked like a content, mother hen. Her silver eyes ever watching for dangers that would hinder the calm and worry free sleep the hobbits had been placed in. Her eyes landed on the shadowy figure of Gollum, watching him climb around on the rocks below she could do nothing but glare at him to keep his distance.

            Though there wasn't much to do but wait for Gandalf to figure out which of the three stone stairways was the right one to take. None would admit it the rest was well needed, after fighting the bitterness of Caradhras and bitter cold as snow and ice were flung at them from the wind. Rest was welcoming even if it was in a mine turned tomb.

            "What makes you protect them so?" Legolas asked once he was sure the others were asleep. Ren slowly turned her eyes to look at him, confusion showed before she glanced down at the hobbits.

            "You can teach them how to use a sword, you can teach them how to use that sword to kill, but by teaching them to do so you slowly kill what makes them hobbits." Ren told him as she leaned her head back, looking up into the blackened world above her she was strangely reminded of her home back at the Crystal Palace. Where she would spend hours at a time just looking through the transparent crystal ceiling watching the stars twinkle above her. Legolas confused by her words was about to speak again before she turned back to him. "I used to visit Middle Earth a great deal until thirteen or so years ago, as Merry told you. I would pop up in some of the strangest places. That is how I first met Bilbo, I visited on and off after that, but when Frodo, Merry and Pippin were born…. I knew that something special lay before them. Yes, I did miss Merry's ninth birthday and I do not think that he will ever let me live it down. I have always been drawn to the hobbits, how they care nothing for the world outside of the Shire. They were and are an innocence that I have not seen in a very long time."

            "How is it that you know Gimli and he respect you so?" Legolas asked, Ren gave him a soft smile before down casting her eyes while she thought back to when she had first met that red headed dwarf.

            "I met Gimli when I popped up in a mine one time, how I gained his respect? You will have to ask him." Ren told him as she cocked her head to the side before turning back to stare into the abyss. "You should try and rest, I shall be getting no sleep while I stay in here, there is to much evil around us."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Song credits go to Mariah Carey, Through the Rain. I hope this didn't mess with the story to much, the lyrics just really fit into the story or at least I thought so.

Review, Thanks, and Goodnight:

~*~ SilverRose82 ~*~


	6. If Walls Could Talk

A Bed of Stars Chapter 6  If Walls Could Talk 

**By**: SilverRose82

Go check out Before the Ring it's going to be a collection of short stories that half to do with how Ren knows everybody and why they act how they act around each other. Please!!!!!

I can't wait for my B-day which is the day after TTT comes out!!!! Yay. This is the eve before TTT chapter, since I'm so happy I'm putting it up two days early.

**Thanks :**

**Callisto Star** : I'm glad you like her character I wasn't sure about how people were going to take to her being so different from the bubbly school girl persona she had during the whole SM thing. I'm also going off the Manga version in which she wasn't as whiny and crybaby like. I agree with the jump pairing part, they get rather tiresome after the first fifty some times and I aim for being as original as possible.

**Empress** : She grew up and became Cosmos is what happened to Ren. How do I do this? I sit down at my computer, put on some good music and let my fingers do the walking. ^_^

**BenRG** : I really look forward to your reviews they help a lot. I'm slowly writing and editing a chapter in Before the Ring that has to do with Gandalf and Ren's relationship, so that will be up in the next few days or so depending on how I do in finals and what I have to do on my B-day. I'll be using that battle scene advice for the upcoming chapters I'll be writing. Thanks!!

**Bluejello **

Sailor Millenia 

**solarmistress17**

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

            "Are we going to be stuck in here forever?" Pippin asked as he looked at the others. Ren smiled softly, before shaking her head, while Legolas began to occupy the hobbits with tales of what he had done as a child. Ren listened with half an ear as she stood before the steep stairwell that they had to climb up, it was almost a wall really. Merry, Pippin and Sam were asking Legolas all sorts of questions about the Mirkwood spiders he spoke of or the wargs he would hunt with others. Staring into the darkness, Aragorn appeared beside her trying to see what she was looking at. She spared him a glance before turning back to the shadowy abyss.

            "What do you see down there?" Aragorn asked as he studied her once more, tightening her jaw she turned to him with war hardened eyes.

            "To much." She whispered before sighing silently, looking back into the silent abyss of the mine, she could just make out the form of Gollum peering up at them with his yellowish green eyes. "I see the battle, the slaughter, everything has a way of preserving its past. So that those who are willing to listen know of what took place, so history will not be forgotten."

            The exiled king was silenced by her words as he turned to stare out at the unknown. "What do they say?"

            "They dug to deep, they were overcome with greed and dug to deep. That is all it keeps whispering, they dug to deep." Ren whispered with her eyes closed, before glancing over at Aragorn, his grey eyes glanced around as he thought about what she had said. Turning to walk away she took one more glance at him, shaking her head she left the King of Gondor to his own thought. Moving to gather up something behind Legolas she jumped up onto a bolder nearby and sat thinking, intent on staying up there for the rest of their stay.

            "He killed spiders and werewolves….. or were they just wolves?" Pippin told Ren excitedly as he glanced up at her then back at Legolas with a confused glance, she looked down at him with a smile as Sam sighed.

            "They were wargs, Mr. Pippin." Sam corrected the youngest hobbit, Pippin looking back at Sam, his eyes widening he turned back to Ren who could only cover her eyes in horror. Legolas watched on with amusement at the hobbit's enjoyment and the pained actions of the Lady Ren.

            "Didn't you tell us that someone once put one of those warg pups into your room?" Pippin asked as Ren fell backwards with a groan. Jumping back up so she stood upon the bolder she muttered a few choice words while stepping off of the rock ledge and landing on the ground before them, sitting on a rock a few feet off, she sighed.

            "How is that possible, warg pups are as deadly and dangerous as the adults." Legolas asked as murmurs of hobbits remembering stories as well as they loved food came from her. Pippin smiled mischievously as Ren could only shake her head at the memories. 

            "It is something I would rather not remember, master archer. That little creature would **_not_** leave me alone for weeks." She told him as Pippin's face turned red from hidden laughter, Merry looked soon to join his cousin. Watching Frodo run up to where Gandalf was sitting she sighed before standing up once more. Piercing her lips into a fine line she closed her eyes for a moment trying to gather her thought on the topic. "No more talk about that pup, who I think has become a rather large and ugly guard dog to some egotistic man on another world."

"Ah! It's this way." Gandalf exclaimed moments later. Gathering up their things they slowly made their way after Gandalf, as he walked down the first of the three stone gateways.

            "He's remembered!" Merry cried as he followed after Gandalf and Frodo. Gandalf chuckled as he turned to Merry. 

            "No, but the air smells less foul down here. When in doubt, Meriadoc, always follow your nose." Gandalf told the hobbit as they followed him into the darkened tunnel, Ren glared at Boromir before walking past him into the stairwell. Boromir only rolled his eyes at her actions, she seemed to like him less and less everyday as far as he could tell.

            "Gandalf, it's dark in here I can't tell where the next step is or even if there is one." Frodo told the wizard in front of him. Gandalf said nothing and no more light came from the crystal upon his staff.

            "Milady you have powers, light the way for the hobbits." Boromir suggested as Ren scoffed at him.

            "I would not risk using the Light of the Moon or the Fires of Mars in this place. No one will fall, as long as you put one foot in front of the other and can see the outline of the person before you." Ren told him with a small smirk, talking to him as though she was speaking to a four or five year old. "I dare not risk letting anything else know we are down here."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

            "Let me risk a little more light." Gandalf murmured as they appeared in a great cavern, the light allowed them to see the wonders that the dwarves had created around them giant silver marble pillars kept the ceiling from crashing onto the hall below. "Behold! The great realm of the dwarven city of Dwarrowdelf."

            As they started to make their way through the stone city, a doorway with a single strand of sunlight peering through caught Gimli's eye. Turning towards the door he gave a startled cry before running towards it.

            "Gimli!" Gandalf cried out as the others followed him into the room. Gimli was kneeling before a white marble tomb in the center of the room. All around them lay the dead and decayed bodies of dwarves, their armor pierced with goblin arrows, Gandalf made his way over to the tomb as the others watched silently. "Here lies Balin, son of Hrundin, Lord of Moria. He is dead then. It is as I feared."

            "We must move on. We cannot linger here." Legolas told Aragorn, Ren shared his feeling for she was jumpier than most had ever seen her. Frodo and Merry were trying to calm her as Gandalf handed Pippin his hat and staff. Ren calmed down a bit and glared at Gandalf before placing a hand on Frodo and Merry's shoulders. 

            "They have taken the bridge, and the second hall. The ground shakes. We have barred the gates, but cannot hold them for long. A shadow moves in the dark. Drums, drums in the deep. We cannot get out. We cannot get out. They are coming." Gandalf read the last page of the book. Everyone jumped when Pippin accidentally knocked a skeleton into the well he had been standing next to, the sound was deafening in the silence of the mine. Gandalf whirled to face the young hobbit, scolding at him. "Fool of a Took! Next time, throw yourself in, and rid us of your stupidity!"

            He paused in his ranting to listen, hearing nothing he started to turn around. Ren was trying to leave the room but was being held back by Legolas and Aragorn, Boromir sported nail marks on his face when he had tried to stop her from leaving. Raising an eyebrow he looked over at the hobbits and saw the three of them sporting similar grins. She wanted to leave and she wanted to leave badly, which Gandalf took as a bad sign. It only became worst when the drums started to pound, Ren froze and the two released her from their holds. 

            "Orcs!" Legolas hissed as a cobalt blue surrounded Frodo's sword, causing Boromir, Legolas and Aragorn to spring into action. Boromir moved to the door when two arrows flew past him almost hitting him, he shut the door. Aragorn having moved the hobbits by Ren, moved to help Boromir, bring with him a weapon to bar the door.

            "They have a cave troll." Boromir told him as he leaned against the rotting door in false amusement. Legolas tossed them more weapons as Gimli jumped on top Balin's tomb.

            "Let them come! There is one dwarf yet in Moria who still draws breath!" Gimli cried as he raised his axe. What was left of the rotten door was broken down by the orcs on the other side as Legolas and Aragorn shot arrows through the holes, killing any that happened to be in the wrong place.

            "I could go bowling for orcs or I could just slice through them and this happens to be more entertaining." Ren muttered as she sliced through the orcs that ran into the room. Dancing out of the way as the troll started to come through the door giving the creature a once over she sighed, pitying the blue grey creature. 

            The troll caught sight of three of the hobbits, trying for them, they to split apart Merry and Pippin were on one side and Frodo on the other. Going after Frodo, he couldn't find the hobbit that he smelled but after a moment he surprised Frodo. Frodo backed up into the corner after his fall, however, the troll grabbed him. Frodo swing from the troll's hand, reached up and sliced at him with Sting, the troll dropped him with a cry of rage. Reaching for him again, Aragorn jumped in the way stabbing the creature with a spear. Smashing him into a wall the troll went after Aragorn, Frodo's tries to awaken him only caused the troll to take interest in him again. Dodging the first stab with the spear the next one made it mark causing Frodo to fall to the ground with the spear in his side.

            Seeing this caused everyone to renew their strength and kill anything that came in their path. Merry and Pippin watching their cousin fall to the ground and fearing for the worst drew the swords Ren had given them and jumped upon the creature stabbing it. Merry was quickly tossed off the troll's back. Pippin stabbing the creature again gave Legolas a chance to let an arrow fly into its mouth killing it as it went through the creature's brain. As it fell to the ground with a thud, upsetting dust, Pippin was thrown off its back and onto the floor a few feet off.

            "Oh, no." Aragorn murmured as he crawled over to Frodo, turning the hobbit over he was surprised to find that the hobbit was indeed alive and not dead like everyone thought. Frodo sat up shaking his head slightly as he glanced around.

            "I'm all right, I'm not hurt." Frodo assured them as Aragorn's eyebrows knitted together in confusion. He had seen the spear go through Frodo's chest.

            "I think there is more to this hobbit than meets the eye." Gandalf said eyeing Frodo. Glancing up at everyone around him Frodo pulled open the flaps of his shirt, showing the silver undercoat of mithril that he wore.

            "Mithril! You are full of surprises, Mr. Baggins!" Gimli cried as the sounds of more orcs approaching them could be heard throughout the tomb.

            "To the bridge of Khazad-Dum!" Gandalf cried as they ran out of the tomb and made their way through the cavern only to be surrounded by orcs. Legolas stood on one side of the group pointing his bow at the orcs, Gandalf put more power into the staff causing the orcs to flood back away from the light, Ren willed forth the Bow of Mars into her hands. The fire danced around in an array of colours ranging from a deep golden yellow to the bright red, the sun turned when she set. A roar at the far end of the cavern caused the orcs to flee while Ren let the bow fade from existence, dropping her hands to her sides she curled delicate fingers into fists. Legolas standing next to Gandalf tried fruitlessly to find something to fire upon, relaxed his bow in shock when he saw the wall on the opposite side glow a fiery red and hear the deep seeded roar on the other side of the hall.

            "I am Cosmos. By the powers I hold as High Queen to the Order of Light, I command you to leave." Ren whispered as she raised her left hand in the air, a small pin print of light started to form before she closed her fist around it. As the light pulsed through her hand she allowed for it to grow until pulsing flares of it could be seen dancing around her fist. Opening her hand so that it lay flat against the blinding light it floated away as though it were a small moth. Only the agonized screams of the creature could tell them that something had happened. "Noro nalaquel a hunie!"

            "A balrog. A demon of the ancient world. This foe is beyond you. Run! Lady, go on with the others." Gandalf cried as they ran off towards the bridge with Ren being pulled along by the hobbits, Boromir running straight down the stairs almost fell off the edge as the stairs dropped out, Legolas ran down to pull him back causing them to fall backwards as everyone else came to a halt around them. 

            "Lead them on! The bridge is near." Gandalf cried as he pushed Aragorn away, Ren gave a slow and pain filled glance at Gandalf before herding the others off. Running down more stairs the rumble of the barong's steps neared them, rocks rained upon them as they reached a minor gap in the stair well. Legolas jumped across with ease and turned, bidding Gandalf to follow after him, hesitantly Gandalf jumped across while Legolas steadied him, Ren stood behind the group staring back the way they had come growled before walking up a few more steps. Turning to see Boromir jump across with Merry and Pippin tucked under his arms then Aragorn throw Sam across. She jogged down a few steps as Gimli refused to let Aragorn move closer to him. 

            "Nobody tosses a dwarf!" Gimli cried as he jumped across, not making it all the way Legolas grabbed at his beard in the last few seconds causing Gimli to cry in anger. "Not the beard!"

            He was pulled up only to see Ren jumping into the air over the heads of Aragorn and Frodo, she flipped before landing behind the group, turning to face them, in sailor form, her cape disappeared before she held up her left hand as white sapphire, ice shards appeared between each knuckle. With a speed that none could measure, she spun around and flung them towards where a mass of orcs were firing down at them. Five fell, with cried of fear as they plunged to their death in the chasm below. Another cry came as more of the stairwell broke off, causing Aragorn to pull Frodo back from the edge. The balrog roared again as parts of the ceiling broke around them, one piece hit the pillar holding the stairwell up breaking the part Aragorn and Frodo were on to begin tilting as it started to crumble below them.

            "Lean forward!" As Frodo and Aragorn leaned forward the stairs fell towards the others, as they continued down the stairs the part behind them fell as the pillar holding it up shattered into pieces. As they reached the long chamber leading to the bridge the balrog appeared behind them, the once dark, murky chamber was lit with fire and shadow. Once everyone has crossed over the bridge Gandalf stopped. He gave the group one last glance before turning to face the fire demon, he unsheathed his sword and brought both sword and staff together, before him, glaring at the creature of shadows and flames.

            "Anno ho poldora!" Cosmos cried as she held onto Merry and Pippin, the two hobbits could only watch in a mixture of horror and awe at the balrog before them as the closed their hands around her arms.

            "You cannot pass." Gandalf commanded as the others turned to watch, Frodo cried for his old friend to move. Waves of shadow and flame swirled around the balrog as it tries to sweep Gandalf off of the bridge with its great shadowy bat like wings. 

            "I am a servant of the secret fire, wielder of the flame of Anor! Dark fire shall not avail you, flame of Udun!" Gandalf cried out as the balrog tried to swing a sword of pure dark fire at Gandalf who blocks the blow with his own powers. "Go back to the shadow! You shall not pass!"

            A flash of pure power errupted from the staff as Gandalf slammed his staff into the bridge cracking it, the balrog flinched backwards. However, gaining courage moved to step onto the bridge while drawing out a whip of pure flame. As the bridge caved under the weight of the balrog, the fire creature to fell in the black chasm, Gandalf turned once it had fallen but with a snap, the whip came up wrapping itself around Gandalf's ankle. Grasping the end of the bridge for a few brief moments he looked over at them as his hold weakened.

            "Fly, you fools!" he whispered before losing his grip on the bridge and falling into the shadows of Moria.

            "No!" Frodo screamed as Boromir reached out to grab him, halting his attempts to flee back to the bridge. Cosmos, grabbing Pippin was forced out of the last gateway by orc and goblin arrow, Legolas having picked up Merry followed after her as they made their way were followed by Gimli who had Sam in his clutches.

            "Aragorn!" Boromir cried as he carried Frodo up the stairs, Aragorn looked back at the chasm once more in disbelief before being driven away by the arrows of orcs. Coming out into the sunlight, grief was all around him as he gazed at everyone around him. Merry was comforting a distressed Pippin, Sam was off by himself shaking his head, Boromir was hugging Gimli to him, Legolas just looked around lost and uncertain about what to do and Cosmos was staring at the doorway they had just come out off, looking around at the group she turned to stare at the doorway once more, trying to make up her mind. 

            " Cosmosamin. Vee taurn a tel teema en mea, amin daro ilya kshtullo oio us sina haba." she whispered before looking off toward where Frodo was standing, silent tears fell down her face, reaching up to whip them away she stared at her hand as the crystal tears sparkled in the late afternoon sun. She had never once cried since the first time she had ever became Cosmos. " Lavi qualin an serin."

            "Legolas, get them up!" Aragorn ordered, Legolas turned to Aragorn confused as to why Aragorn would not all the others to morn the lost of their friend and comrade.

            "Give them a moment, for pity's sake!" Boromir cried as he stood glaring at Aragorn while sweeping his hand around showing the others who still shed tears for the loss of a great friend and leader.

            "By nightfall these hills will be crawling with orcs! Gimli, Legolas, get them up! On your feet, Sam. Frodo? Frodo!" Aragorn ordered as he pull Sam up, with a glance at Ren who's disappointment could clearly be seen, he turned to look for the ring-bearer. Frodo had moved away from the group, standing off by himself, he stared at the tree covered ground that awaited them. Turning to face the group, silent tears fell down his face, his eyes hardening a great deal more from the pain. A sharp intake of breath was the only thing heard from the group as they waited for Frodo to make his way over to them.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

            "You come and go as you please. Why could _you_ not take the ring to Mordor during the council meeting?" Boromir asked as they stopped for the night a few miles away from the east entrance to Moria. Ren who had taken to sitting by herself in a nearby tree growled under her breath. "It would save us this trouble."

            "Men always asked to many questions for their own good." She spat silently before hopping off the branch, turning to face the group before her she walked up to Boromir slowly. "Fate has played an evil card. If I so as step into Mordor with that ring. I will _die_. But not die how you think. I will become the one thing I hate most. Emotionless. As Cosmos I am unforgiving. I would loose all memories I have, that I want to keep hold of and never let go."

            "You would allow the lost of people who needlessly die so you can keep memories?!" Boromir cried as her eyes flashed dangerously in the light.

            "I may be Cosmos which makes me overly powerful but I cannot tamper with what is set in stone. I am _above_ them but I still have to abide **_by_** them." Ren growled as her hands clinched into fist, silver hands turned a shade of white that Aragorn and Legolas didn't seem to believe health. Strangely the hobbits and Gimli did not wake from this word battle. "Besides, _human_, memories are all I have left."

            "Had you taken the ring to Mordor the hobbits wouldn't have had to go through all this pain." He battled back as Ren pushed stands of pale gold hair behind her delicately pointed ears.

            "But what would happen if I had altered all of this? This which was meant to be, meant to happen." Ren told him quietly as she closed her eyes. "There are two things that will always be set in stone. A person's destiny and a person's death. They will still take place no matter of the events around them. Yes, you can die before the day you are suppose to, but as I have learned there is no way to escape destiny."

            "Blood wouldn't have to be shed if you would take the ring to Mordor." Boromir grumbled, a feral growl came deep within her throat, as Legolas jumped in to stop the battle which could and would rage until all hours of the night. Ren's eyes shone with red and gold fire as she stared at the man before her.

            "I would not argue with the lady, Boromir, she know of what she speaks." Legolas told the man of Gondor, Boromir glared at the second elf before Aragorn moved him to away from the two elves. Lifting her hands up as she uncurled them she watched silver blood run down her palm and forearm in small rivers, from where her nails had pierced through the skin, studying the small half moons she sighed. Legolas took her hands in his own when he saw the silver liquid, he watched in shock as the wounds slowly closed up and vanished leaving no traces that they had been they excepted for the silver glitter than ran along her hands and forearms. "How?"

            "By being Cosmos, there are certain _perks_, I guess you could say. Healing quickly happens to be one of them." Ren told him as she sat down by her sleeping area. Legolas nodded though he couldn't help but be confused, how could she withstand the pain, everyone and she herself said she went though and stay sane? Ren glanced over at him silently before answering his silent questions. "I have one wish, that will be granted to me after this. For I have become fate and I have become destiny. The two I hate most in this world, for they caused me the most pain, I have granted them the one thing I can never grant myself. Eternal rest."

            "You speak of being emotionless when Cosmos, then why do you grant them peace?"

            "Because I have always been a forgiving person. That trait will carry over even into Cosmos, but to enemies I have lost all forgiveness I once held for them." she told him silently while staring up to where the moon would be, but she was in her hidden part of her cycle. Silence reined over them as two more snores joined the chorus of hobbits and dwarf, Ren let her head fall into her hands.

            "Why do you carry this burden? Why were you chosen?" Legolas asked as Ren looked up at him, her eyes studied him silently as she decided whether or not to answer him.

            "I carry it because I could never stand to watch another carry it. Why they chose me to do this? I wish I could answer that."

            "There is no way to ease your pain?" Legolas asked quietly as he gazed out into the darkness that surrounded them the small fire in which the hobbits had curled around flicked as it licked at the air around orange flames.

            "My pain has already been eased a great deal. There are many simple things here, right now, that ease my pain." Ren told him as she leaned against the tree behind her. Looking up at him with calm, ancient eyes, Legolas was forced to look away as he was overwhelmed by images of what would come to be. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**Elvish Translations :**

**Sindarin :**

**Noro nalaquel a hunie :** Go back to darkness!****

**Anno ho poldora :** Give him Strength****

**Cosmosamin. Vee taurn a tel teema en mea, amin daro ilya kshtullo oio us sina haba** : I am Cosmos. As High Queen to the Order of Light, I block all evil from ever leaving this mine.

**Quenya :**

**Lavi qualin an serin : **Allow the dead to rest.

This page helped with all the quenya translation, , and some of the sindarin. Most of the sindarin came from the Grey Company translation dictionary. I'm not saying that any of this is 100% correct, because this is the first time I've put together a full sentence in any foreign language other than French and Spanish. So if you find anything wrong with it do feel free to tell me. Sorry I didn't put the translations up with the sentence they go with, I'm lazy and I don't think it would look as nice.

Umm on a lighter note, was it just me or did anyone else see a resemblance between the balrog and the red bull from _The Last Unicorn_? Or is it just me?

Review, Thanks, and Goodnight:

~*~ SilverRose82 ~*~


	7. I Dream

A Bed of Stars Chapter 7, I Dream 

**By**: SilverRose82

Thanks :

**Kawaiibaka :**

That'll get explained more in the chapters to come. But basically, she can't be the one to destroy the ring, because Destiny and Fate knew she would when she found out who the ring bearer would be. It would be a mental death, she wouldn't remember anything but being Cosmos. The going towards Pippin and Merry..... oops. Well don't worry in the next few chapters it'll be a lot more of her with Frodo and Sam. 

**BenRG :**

I did cut a lot of parts out of that chapter, because it became a little to monotonous to me. Also with the fact that I really wasn't paying attention during that time. I may at some point re-edit. I like that movie... never really looked at it that way. I just basically see it as she can't do everything, I'm trying to stay away from the dreaded Mary Sue. I'm working on the battles now, taking a lot of time replaying what I've seen over in my head and hunting down all the pics I can to make it work. 

**Lilaclight    **

**Callisto Star**

Almost forgot to answer reviews…. I saw TTT on the 24th. I now know what my friend found to be humorous. I still think it's dumb to make him the comic relief, but a lot of people were laughing. Not everything in TTT will make appearance in the upcoming chapters. Because from what I know about the book I'm going to stay close to that as well as the movie.

Review, Thanks, and Goodnight:

~*~ SilverRose82 ~*~

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

            As the company entered Lothlórien, Ren could only shutter as she felt the power of the Lady of the Woods. As they followed Aragorn, Ren placed her hand of Frodo's shoulder while Gimli spoke to the hobbits about the Elven Witch that live within these woods. Frodo stop at the sudden appearance of a voice not his own within his head. Feeling out the power that was talking to Frodo she felt the power of Nenya flare. She heard Galadriel tell Frodo of the evil he was bring closer to the city of Lórien.

            Angered at Galadriel's attempts and easy ways to break Frodo's already damaged spirit she snapped the connection Galadriel had with Frodo. Pulling at the telepathic line Galadriel had she warned her of the pain she would inflict if she spoke evil of anyone within the fellowship. She allowed a grin before pulling in a threat that would keep the Lady of the Golden Woods at bay.

            _"Speak of the evil he carries and all will know of your mother, Moriquende. Daughter of Death. How would the elves of Middle Earth take that the Lady of Light is the daughter of Darkness and Death? Do not think that I do not know that you are shamed to be her daughter, I am umbar, I am Cosmos. Nothing can be denied to me but the wishes I want more in the universe."_ Ren whispered to Galadriel, she could feel the shock the other woman felt at her words. Breaking her hold on the other woman she sighed at the appearance of Lothlórien elves.            

            "The dwarf breathes so loudly we could have shot him in the dark." Haldir spoke as the warriors of Lórien surrounded the company, Ren was glaring at him with a velocity that started him. Her eyes void of emotions as she held her head high.

            "Haldir of Lórien. We have come for help. We need your protection." Aragorn told the archer as elven arrows started to lower. Ren who had called the stone sword of Artemis to her hand was doing anything but withdrawing, her threats and nature to protect were strong. Staring at the elves around her she didn't even move her head to look at them, her eyes moved to the side to glance at them before turning to listen to Aragorn and Haldir.

            "Aragorn, these woods are perilous! We should go back!" Gimli cried out as he glared at the elves that surrounded him.

            "You have entered the realm of the Lady of the Wood. You cannot go back." Haldir told them as he lead them to a talan for the night. Later than night an argument started between Aragorn and Haldir after the older elf told Frodo that he brought great danger into Lothlórien.

Ren stared at Haldir silently for awhile, before calling forth a small silver compact into her right hand. A single full bloom rose was carved on the front, running her fingers over the rose she opened the compact slowly with her thumb. A piece of white velvet covered the lower half on the compact from view. Her fingers curved around the low half while gazing into the mirror like surface, a finger placed over the rose ready to snap the lid shut at a moments notice.

Haldir turned away, he knew of this mirror having heard stories of it from his lady. The part kept covered was the past, the one she gazed into was the future. Turning back to face the silver woman, her eyes were dull, saddened as she turned to stare up at him from her seated position against a tree branch. Haldir nodded as he closed his eyes for a moment before turning to look at Aragorn.

            "You will follow me." Haldir told the group glancing at the fellowship. Turning to Legolas he nodded towards the elven prince in respect before leaving the talan to guard. "For now you rest. Legolas, you will answer and speak for them."

            "I will not be going with you tomorrow."  Ren told the hobbits as she past by them on her way to a different side of the talan. She gave them a quick smile that reassured them a great deal before in a flash of red she vanished, Legolas bent down to pick up the crystalline rose that was left behind. Spinning it around in his hand he studied the petals that glowed with their own light. The rose appeared to be winking at him when the light of the moon filtered through the branches as he sat down, he was  memorized by the simplicity that the simple blossom showed.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

            Standing on the mountain peak, wind and snow rushing past as her flaxen hair flew in a fury about her, whipping around her body like a curtain of pale silk. Behind her standing proudly, with the early morning sun behind them, were the three eagle lords. Their copper hued feathers shone against the backdrop of white crystal and the early morning rainbow created with the rising of the sun. Looking down at the lands before them they could only watch in silence of the destruction taking place below. The once beautiful green forest had been turned into nothing but muddy land, deep gorges with rancid black smoke billowing out from the ground surrounded Orthanc. The black tower stood tall against the dead look of the valley it was surrounded by, a black beacon in a sea of corruption.  

            "The time in which the Ents will break is nearing." Thorondor told her as he lowered his great head so he could look at her. Her face reflected in his onyx eyes as she turned to look at him, nodding the oldest eagle lord ruffled his feathers up before jumping into the air with a great flap of his wings. The downdraft flushed the mountain top of snow as Ren continued to stare at Orthanc. The two remaining eagle lords looked into the sky before Gwaihir walked over to Ren, his brother, Landroval waiting behind him as he continued to search the skies for any of Saruman's spies.

            "We will be awaiting your command, Cosmos, Lady Serenity." Gwaihir told him as she patted his golden beak with her hand. Silent understanding past between the three as they turned to look at the area around Orthanc that had once been home to old and beautiful trees that was now bare only stumps and roots remained of the proud forest.

            "I understand, Windlord. You and Landroval know what needs to be done. Thorondor heads back to the Undying Lands as we speak." Ren told him with a nod of her head, the two brothers looked at each other before taking off into the air the gusts made by their wings lifted the last of the snow that their father had unsettled from the mountain top. With a piercing cry the two brothers split up, Landroval heading towards Rohan while Gwaihir headed towards Zirakzigil. 

            She continued to stand on the rocky peak, staring at Orthanc before turning away from the columns of smoke and the laughter of goblins and orcs as they worked in the fiery chasms. Walking up to the very peak of the mountain, the snow that had been sifted off by the powerful wings of the eagles slowly slid back into place allowing for no one to know that someone had been there. Looking towards Lothlórien she shook her head before disappearing in a shimmer of light, nothing left to show that she had once stood a top the tallest mountain overlooking Isengard.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

            "Why did you leave?" Frodo asked as Ren appeared in the cave the fellowship had taken to stay in for the night. It had been about a week since they had last seen her. Her hair was slowly turning golden and her eyes were taking on a blue tinge, she turned to look at Frodo before sighing.

            "You know I can not stand Arwen, Celebrian, or Galadriel." Ren told him, her eyes taking on a darker tone as she remembered everything she had done while they had traveled, she glanced out the cave opening watching the distance shore for something she wasn't finding as quickly as she normally would. She felt the familiar spark of pure power that was associated with who she was looking for, so they were close. 

            "Why?" Frodo asked after watching her zone out into thought for a few minutes. Ren glanced over at him before smiling, her eyes humorous for a moment before turning back to look outside. 

            "Women with attitudes." Ren shrugged not taking her eyes off the distant river bed. Water rushed past, sometimes logs would float down in the current.

            "Explain." Pippin asked as he walked over to join in the conversation, Merry following closely behind his cousin.

            "We have big egos." Ren told him with a small grin, however she wasn't whole heartily in the conversation.

            "Oh, like Pip." Merry laughed as Pippin looked over at him and stuck his tongue out.

            "More like power trips in the ideals of beauty, Master Hobbit." Gimli's gruff laughter could be heard as he pointed his pipe at the hobbits.

            "Gimli hold that tongue of yours or your beard will." Ren scolded, though her eyes betrayed her feelings of amusement. Legolas, Aragorn, and Boromir seemed lost at the conversation the group was having. Although, Legolas was starting to get along with the dwarf and Gimli seemed to be warming up to other elves. Both Gimli and the Lady Ren got along greatly, Ren seemed to be the only elf that Gimli would openly admit to liking.

            "Is that true?" Boromir asked as he raised an eyebrow, Ren huffed before crossing her arms over her chest.

            "First time I have heard it put that way."  Ren laughed silently, as she thought about Fëa back at the palace, thinking about why her and the descendants of Galadriel never got along, she sighed. "I thought it was just because our ideals on certain topics were different. I shall have to tell Fëa that one. Power trips on beauty."

            "Topics…… Oh _those_ topics." Understanding dawned on Frodo as he realized the one reason why Ren always looked sour when talking about anyone from the line of Galadriel.

            "Yes, those topics." Ren nodded as she turned to tossing a small pebble around in her hand. The short answer sparked the elf's interest, the lady always seemed to have answers longer than her hair, he remembered Galadriel telling him while they had been in Lórien.

            "What topics, Lady?" 

            "Vacationing spots?" Ren shrugged as she turned to gaze back across the river. She shot out of the cave quicker than any had seen her and had transported across the river before she could be stopped. Everyone gazed out the cave entrance and saw Ren standing before three white horses, surprising thought's who knew about them in myth, three unicorns soon appeared in the cave, with Ren muttering something about impurities seeing the great horses of the Middle Earth.

            "We apologize for not finding you sooner, Lady Serenity. But you understand that if Sauron or Saruman knew of where the unicorns were all would be lost." The voice was soft and calm, like the brook that ran though the forest. However, startled all that did not know of the talking stallion.

            "Elios, I understand, it just scared me, not knowing where they were. Not being able to find you. They help keep Middle Earth from falling into darkness forever." Ren told the silvery white stallion, Helios shook his sky blue mane, as he nickered over at the unicorns. "Why are you not in Elysion?"

            "I do not know if it is safe." Helios answered as Ren looked down at her pale hands. Glancing back up at the Guardian of Dreams she smiled softly. Placing a hand on his neck she leaned against him, remembering all the times he had helped her and the scouts all those years ago. He still did even though he had no reason to do so anymore.

            "Elysion will always be safe, Elios. Nothing evil can ever enter its gates again. I made sure of that when I first became this." She whispered as the stallion nodded his head, the unicorns were standing close to the entrance to the cave, turning to look at Ren, the unicorn stallion, turned golden eyes onto Frodo.

            _"Death will come to the man of Gondor."_ The stallion whispered into the minds of Frodo and Ren. Ren only raised her head while running a hand over her throat, already knowing his fate, but Frodo looked shocked as he glanced at the stallion who nodded his head, before he turned his mate out of the cave and along the rocky shore line. Helios gave one last glance at the Fellowship and Lady Ren before following, taking the unicorns back to Elysion.

            "Is it true? Is what he says true?" Frodo asked, worry filled his voice, as Ren cast bluing eye on his small form. A sad smile formed on her lips as she stood up and walked past Aragorn and Boromir, who were standing by the entrance, and slipped past them onto the shore line.

            "Mr. Frodo, what did who say?" Sam asked as he moved to sit by his friend. Frodo glanced at Sam then at the others in the cavern, Pippin and Merry looked up from their snacking to listen to Frodo.

            "The unicorn spoke to you?" Legolas asked quietly, Frodo nodded not trusting his voice. Legolas paused to look at the others, each waiting to see what the elf was going to say. "Then what he said was for you alone to hear."

            No one questioned Frodo or Legolas on the subject of the unicorns after that decree. Aragorn remembered reading about the unicorns in a library back in Rivendell. He knew that the two unicorns were the ones with the golden mane and silver, copper tinged mane, the blue manned stallion he wasn't sure of his place in the myths. Impurities had seen the unicorns, what was she speaking of, who was the impurity she whispered about? As Ren appeared back in the cavern minutes later, her eyes seemed troubled at something she wouldn't speak about, the rest of the evening was spent in an uncomfortable silence. Legolas had spent some of his time out in the trees watching for something that both elves seemed to sense.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

            "Am I a hindrance to this quest?" Pippin asked as he leaned against Ren that night. Running her hand through his hair, she thought carefully about what to tell the young hobbit. Glancing around the cave room she could hear Boromir and Aragorn arguing, Gimli snoring, Merry mumbling words in his sleep that sounded strangely like mushrooms, and Legolas staring at her also awaiting the answer she would give the hobbit.

            "Though, I do not always see eye to eye with my granddaughter and have hindered her use of Nenya, for using it allows Sauron to grow stronger, the words she told you were true. Your time to shine will come Pippin. This is part of your destiny, as it is Frodo's to carry the ring and mine to be Cosmos. I cannot tell you when it will happen, but you will play a part of this dance." Ren told quietly, her elvish accent calming him as she pulled his cloak farther up over his shoulders. Pippin playing with stands of her pale hair was trying to separate them by colour, however, they constantly changed with any movement placed upon them.

            "I just feel as though it is my fault that Gandalf died." Pippin murmured as he fell against the soft cloth of Ren's outer jacket. She moved ever so slightly to raise Pippin's head up so she could look him in the eye.

            "Pippin, that was meant to happen. Nothing could have been done to prevent it. Gandalf was destined to fall into the heart of Moria." Ren told him silently as she wiped away tears that fell from his eyes with her thumb. The gaze she cast on him was of motherly understanding, Pippin wrapped his arms tighter around her waist as she infolded him within her arms. Looking up at Legolas as she rested her cheek upon Pippin's head, she could see years of pain in the elf who had never known the love of his mother.

            Pippin fell into a restless sleep that night while Aragorn and Boromir continued to argue over the ways they were taking to get to Mordor. Ren's left eyebrow didn't stop ticking as she leaned back against the stone wall. Legolas had an amused look upon his face as he watched Ren's visible annoyance. Sighing once more, she rolled her eyes as she tried to block them out. First they had argued about Gollum, then it had turned onto Aragorn's _cowardness_ to go to Gondor, and now it was on the path the fellowship was taking.

            _"I am glad you find amusement in this."_ Ren whispered in Legolas' head as she watched his expression turn into one of shock. Grinning at him she glanced down at Pippin once more, he had always had an insecurity around him, she just hoped that this wouldn't be the death of him. Leaning against stone wall she turned to Frodo who was still awake listening to Aragorn and Boromir. Placing a hand on his shoulder, he rolled over to look at her, her eyes were calm as she studied him. Frodo saw the silent invitation and moved to lay against her other side. Aragorn turned hearing the rustling of fabric, Frodo was getting comfortable under Ren's arm before falling into a calmer sleep. Turning to look at Aragorn, she watched his eyes soften before turning back to argue with Boromir, taking a deep breath Ren began to hum softly to herself. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

            "Why did the stallion call you Serenity?" Boromir asked as he helped with packing the boats up. Ren glanced at him from her spot on the top of the cave entrance.

            "That is my name." She answered, absentmindedly. Boromir nodded as he turned to help the hobbits board the boat. Aragorn was checking to make sure that their stay in the cave would go unnoticed by any who ventured into the cavern.

            "Are you going with us Lady Ren or staying here?" Aragorn asked as Frodo and Sam climbed into the boat. Ren closed her eyes for a moment before jumping off of the grey rock and moving towards the shore line.

            "I think that I will… travel with you." Ren whispered as she turned to look at them all. Memorizing their faces one last time before allowing Legolas to help her into the boat. Gimli smiled as he talked to Ren about the lands of Lórien, his father, the mines. Legolas had a small smile on his face as he too listened to the dwarf talk about the beauty of Lórien. The one place the Lady Serenity dared not to enter.

"Lady, you spoke of the Lady Galadriel being in descendants of you." Legolas spoke up quietly as Ren glanced over at him from her silent worries of the darkness that followed them. Turning to look at him questionably she sighed, there was no reason to keep anything from him for he was only curious. Biting on the inside of her lips, she turned back to face the woods around the river. Beautiful maples and pines surrounded the waters edge, the water itself went from a topaz nearest to the shore, then to a hazy aqua and finally to a deep sapphire in the middle of the river current.

"When the universe first formed a balance was needed to uphold peace. So two beings were created to carry out those tasks, there was Cosmos and there was Chaos. Cosmos being of total light, love, peace; Chaos being the opposite darkness, corruption, hate. But there needed to be something to keep either side from gaining anymore power, so a middle balance was created from the two. She in essence was their child, Cosmos took to raising her as willed by the universe itself. This child, came to Arda, fell in love with one of the first elves to come to Middle Earth. She bore him only one child, Galadriel. However, while her mother was a Calaquende. She was called Gurtha's Daughter, Morwen, she was a Moriquende. Though to be raised in the way of the light she took the appearance of darkness the opposite of her mother." Ren told them quietly, not wanting everyone to know what she spoke of, a history such as that was normally never gifted to those below the title of guardian. Legolas nodded at what she had told him, while Gimli looked confused at the elvish words he did not understand.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**Elven Words:**

**Umbar : **Fate

**Calaquende** : Light Elf

**Gurtha** : Death

**Morwen** : Daughter of the Darkness

**Moriquende** : Dark Elf

Review, Thanks, and Goodnight:

~*~ SilverRose82 ~*~


	8. Stole

A Bed of Stars Chapter 8, Stole 

**By:** SilverRose82

**Thanks :**

**Callisto Star **

**solarmistress17 **

**BenRG**

SWKay 

I feel so shameful. It took me seven chapters to get to about 22 thousand, which is half the amount of words I have for my only finished story and near one and passing two that have more chapters then this story but less words. Shesh.

I now have the script to TTT, if you want the script, it has bandwidth problems but it's the whole script.

Now I'm going to watch the rest of George of the Jungle on Disney, enjoy the chapter.

Review, Thanks, and Goodnight:

~*~ SilverRose82 ~*~

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The great falls of the river Anduin, the end of their river bound trip. Ren said nothing as she hopped out of the boat, turning to look at the rock point that sat in the center of the river, she felt Boromir walk past her to place his stuff down by a tree trunk. Glancing down at her hands she watched them shake, looking off into the trees she let out a silent hiss. She hadn't been the only one to feel the dark power. Cursing under her breath she moved to over to the river line she sat down and began playing with the small rocks that had been washed up over the years. 

"We cross at nightfall, hide the boats and continue on foot. We approach Mordor from the north." Aragorn concluded as the group began to make a small camp, Legolas kept staring into the tree line, looking back at Ren he noticed that she didn't seemed to notice anything, but he learned that she would allow things to happen as they were to happen. Glancing over at him Ren flashed him a quick smiled and a nod, her eyes, he noted seemed greatly saddened.

"Oh? Just a simple matter of finding our way across Emyn Muil, an impassable labyrinth of razor-sharp rocks! And then it gets even better! Festering, stinking marshlands as far as the eye can see!" Gimli cried as he turned to face Aragorn, Sam and Pippin looked up at them not liking what they were going to partake in once they crossed the river.

"That is our road, sir dwarf. Perhaps you should take some rest, and recover your strength."  Aragorn told him, his tone allowing no room for argument.

"Recover my...!" Gimli looked positively mortified at the assumptions that he needed to rest. Had the only elf been, Lady Ren he would have considered doing so without argument but saying that before Legolas. Gimli sat down to grumble as he watched the hobbits smile.

"We should leave now." Legolas chilled as he continued to look into the woods surrounding them.

"No. Orcs patrol the eastern shore. We must wait for the cover of darkness."

"It is not the eastern shore that worries me. A shadow and a threat has been growing in my mind. Something draws near, I can feel it." Legolas shot back quietly, but Aragorn only dismissed the elf's words.

"Recover my strength! Pay no heed to that, young hobbits." Gimli told them as Merry came back from gathering wood.

~*~

"What do you feel?" Legolas asked as he walked over to where Ren sat, she glanced up at him from the small amount of rocks she had collected. Patting the ground next to her she turned her attention back onto the water as it rushed towards the falls. Picking up the pebbles one by one she started tossing them back into the river, a name was murmured under her breath as she watched each one make their little arch before disturbing the water and sinking into the river bed.

"What do I feel? I feel many things, Legolas. If you mean the darkness, I feel that, I have felt it for the last day or two. Nothing I can do about it though. Nothing I can _ever_ do about it." Ren huffed before throwing the last handful of rocks into the river. Watching as the small pebbles rain onto the river, she looked downcast from doing that, upset that she couldn't utter the names to which each simple stone represented. Legolas turned to watch her as she clinched her fists before slowly standing to her feet. She glanced down at him before one last stone rolled off her palm and fell onto stone shore next to him, turning away from the water's edge she slowly made her way into the forest that surrounded them.

Looking down at the clear stone she had dropped beside him, he slowly picked it up, rolling it around in his palm as he looked over at the others. Merry and Pippin were staring at Ren's receding back before turning to stare at him, Pippin cast one last look into the forest around them before following Merry over to where they had docked the boats to gather some supplies for food. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

            "I wish this could be different, Boromir." Ren whispered as she watched the man of Gondor cry into forest floor, coming to his senses after attacking Frodo. Standing in one of the tree behind him, its golden green leaves hiding her from view, she slowly turned away leaving the man who had just condemned his destiny to mourn. Jumping through the trees she put distance between the two of them before leaping from the canopy and calmly walking back into the campground. Legolas continued to look towards the east as Aragorn left to hunt for Frodo and Boromir, this caused the three remaining hobbits to stomp out the fire then run into the woods looking for their friend. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Frodo?" Aragorn asked as he appeared around the stone platform Frodo had fallen from moments before, the hobbit looked up at the man before him with frightened blue eyes. In his hand the ring shone in the light of the sun above them. 

"It has taken Boromir."

"Where is the ring?" Aragorn asked as he moved towards Frodo. Frodo only backed up not sure if Aragorn would be like Boromir and try taking the ring away from him. His eyes following every movement that Aragorn made, the sweeping his cloak made in the wind, the sword hanging at his side.

"Stay away!"

"Frodo? I swore to protect you." Aragorn told him as he placed his hand over his heart.

"Can you protect me from yourself? Would you destroy it?" Frodo asked as he held out the ring for Aragorn to take. The ring hissed Aragorn's name, the ranger slowly reached for the golden band, coming to his senses he knelt before Frodo, closing the hobbit's hand over the ring. Looking into Frodo's eyes Aragorn nodded knowing what the hobbit was going to do.

"I would have gone with you to the end, into the very fires of Mordor." Aragorn told him honestly, Frodo nodded as he closed his eyes. Understanding past between the two as Frodo looked Aragorn straight in the eye.

"I know. Take care of the others. Especially Sam, he will not understand." Frodo told him as Aragorn suddenly turned, his sword ready for battle.

"Go, Frodo!" Aragorn cried as Frodo glanced down to see Sting glowing brightly. Giving one last glance at Aragorn he turned and fled down the hill. "Run!" Before him were hundreds of Uruk-hais, all ready for battle as they filled the small clearing, their blades held ready. Rushing into them he sliced through the first few who were unprepared for the sudden attack. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

            "Causes are a great thing to have." Ren told Gimli as she unsheathed a pair of silvery white elven swords, they were simple in design, the only runes that decorated them stood for fate and destiny. As Sailor Cosmos she mostly relied on a semi long distance way of fighting, here she didn't always have to rely on those to battle, they were efficient but took up a large amount of time to gather the energy needed and in Middle Earth time meant everything.

            "What's your cause?" Gimli asked as they ran up the hill after Legolas. After the hobbits had moved out to find Frodo the sounds of battle were heard by the ears of the elves. 

            "My cause? To keep this planet from falling into darkness." Ren told him as she spun away from a black arrow more than likely tipped with poison. Glaring at the pure black arrow that had embedded itself in a tree she slowly turned around, a controlled look came on her face as she schooled her facial features. Looking past the trees she glared at the creature that stood on the hill top barking out orders, his cries of 'find the hobbits' were heard over the battle. She glared at the tall creature, looking back at Gimli she got an evil look in her eye before jumping into the trees. A long silver bow, similar to the one Legolas now had, appeared within her hands a set of arrows appeared in a silvery quiver that appeared across her back. Drawing back the bow with a knocked arrow gleaming in the filtered sunlight.

            Gimli watched as she let the arrow fly, embedding itself into an uruk-hai that was trying sneaking up on Legolas, who had been engaged in another battle. Running into the fight himself, the dwarf lord began spinning his axe in deadly precision, Uruk-hais falling to his blade as the battle raged on around them. There was a sudden crunching of leaves as Ren jumped from the tree she had been perched on before she started running and sliding down the side of the hill. No uruk-hais followed her as they raged on against the warriors.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Do you believe that I can do this?" Frodo asked as he gazed into Ren's silver blue eyes. The sounds of battle deeper in the forest could scarcely be heard from where they stood.

"I believe in you. I always have and I always will. As long as your heart stays true, you shall not fail." Ren told him as she knelt before him on the river shoreline where they had docked the boats. Pushing her hair behind her as she looked him straight in the eye.

"You won't try to stop me?" Frodo murmured as Ren pushed a few stands of hair from in front of his face. 

"Would I be able to, even if I tried?" Ren whispered as she let her hand dropped onto her knee. Shaking her head she slowly began to stand. Placing a pale hand on his left shoulder she smiled warmly. Frodo hugged her around her waist, as Ren dropped back to her knees she held him tightly. Pulling away from him after a minute she could hear the horn of Gondor in the distance. Looking into the tree line, she turned back to Frodo. Tears fell down his face silently, whipping some of his tears away, Ren could only give him a semi comforting smile. "You must go little one. I will join you when I can. Stay safe and trust your heart."

"Alright." Frodo nodded as he grabbed his pack and tossed it into one of the boats. Turning to look at Ren, he saw that she had turned to join the battle. But he knew as well as she did that it was already over, the unicorn's words ran through his head once more, _Death will come to the man of Gondor_.

"Frodo! Mr. Frodo!" Sam cried as he ran onto the shore line. Frodo didn't turn around, he just kept paddling the boat across the river.

"No, Sam." Frodo whispered as the sound of splashing caused him to turn around, he watched as Sam started to wade into the river. "Go back, Sam. I'm going to Mordor alone!"

"Of course you are, and I'm coming with you!" Sam yelled as he continued sloshing through the water as while heading for the boat. 

"You can't swim! Sam!" Frodo cried as he watched Sam start to splash around in the water. Turning the boat back so that he could save his friend, he reached into the water and pulled Sam into the boat with him.

"I made a promise, Mr. Frodo. A promise. Don't you leave him, Samwise Gamgee, and I don't mean to. I don't mean to." Sam whispered, tears in his eyes as he sat before Frodo in the boat, water dripping off his curly brown hair. 

"Oh, Sam." Frodo whispered as he hugged his friend. Together the two started to paddle across the river. Taking one last look behind them, they saw Ren standing on the shoreline smiling sadly at them, her hair glowed in the sunlight as she turned to await the remaining members of the broken Fellowship.

"Will we ever see her again?" Sam asked as they began to walk along a new path, only knowing that the direction they were going was the right one. Pushing past brushes and low tree branches they continued onward.

"Yes, we will see her, but will we ever see the others, again?" Frodo asked as they continued their climb through trees and overgrown bushes.

"I don't know Mr. Frodo." Sam whispered as they disappeared from sight. "But she'll protect them won't she?"

"Yes, Sam. Ren will protect them." Frodo told him with a small smile as he glanced around him in silent awe, hoping that they were going the right way.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Ren watched in silence as Legolas and Aragorn placed Boromir's body in one of the remaining boats. Pushing the boat off they watched as the silvery white boat floated towards the waterfall, Boromir becoming one with the Great Anduin. Legolas moved toward the last boat but was stopped by Ren.

"We mean not to follow them?" Legolas asked as he looked from Ren to Aragorn. Aragorn looked up as he put his sword into its sheath, his grey eyes tired.

"Frodo's fate no longer rests in our hands."

"What of you Lady? Who will you follow?" Legolas asked as Ren let her hand drop from his shoulder. Closing her eyes she lowered her head slightly, facing the river she let the rushing noise of the falls calm her frayed nerves before looking into the sky blue eyes of the elf before her.

"I go where ever my feet take me." She whispered as she turned away. Murmuring some Lunarian words under her breath her body was surrounded in a silvery black haze. Legolas took a step back at the magick he felt around her. The three shaded their eyes as the blinding light died down. Looking for the lady they could not find her, but no rose lay on the ground where she had stood. Legolas looked at the palm of his hand when he felt a small amount of weight. Standing on his hand was the Lady Ren, Gimli's eyes widened as he walked closer to Legolas to get a better look at her. Aragorn muttered something under his breath as he too, walked closer to peer at the tiny woman. Her tall frame was reduced to the size of Legolas' hand, not even seven inches tall, she smiled up at them, brightly.

"What sort of magic is this?" Gimli asked as Ren looked at him.

"Lunarian magic." was the perky reply he got as she looked up at them. She wrinkled her nose up at the perkiness of her voice but stood firmly on Legolas' palm as he raised his hand up to get a better look at her. The outfit she wore was a pale birch, designed like a normal dress, the neckline was round and the sleeves were tight and ran down to her wrists, the extra material covered her hands when she let her arms dangle at her side. The skirt was short as in her sailor form but the strips were cut and dangled around her upper thighs in half diamonds. All over the dress, long willowy leaves curved around her body, they shone against the birch material in a silvery green. From her back, silver moonlight wing appeared, from her shoulder blade came two pairs, each leaf like in shape, they shone like the rainbow that came from the mist of a waterfall, glowing with an eternal light. Her feet were bare and her hair flowed around her in waves of pale golden quicksilver, her eyes became an intense blue that could rival the sky.

"Where do you go now?" Legolas asked quietly as she looked at him while pushing her wavy hair out of her way. Folding her hands together she glanced at the prince with one eye while staring at the ground with the other.

"I go to Merry and Pippin." Ren told him as she looked down at her bare feet, giving the elven prince a cheeky grin she jumped off his palm. Fluttering before them, sounding much like a small bee, she disappeared in an array of colours.

"And we go to help Merry and Pippin. No sense of leaving them to the hands of uruk-hai. The Lady will comfort them." Aragorn told them as he ran into the woods. Legolas and Gimli shared a quick glance, before following after Aragorn.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

            "Ren!" Merry cried out silently as he and Pippin sat tied against a pair of trees while the uruk-hais ate whatever creature they had killed earlier that day.

            "You two are hard to find." Ren told them as she landed on Merry's shoulder. Her wings folded against her back as she looked around, the entire uruk-hai camp reeked of dark magick. "I guess it's just because of the dark magick around them. It throws everything off."

            "Did Frodo and Sam fare well?" Pippin asked as he stared fearfully at the orcs before him.

            "Both are heading towards Mordor as we speak." Ren whispered as she flittered behind Merry's neck as an uruk-hai past by them, not seeing the small light that glowed behind one of the halflings' neck.

            "Are they all this stupid?" Merry asked as Ren leaned against his shoulder. Looking up at them as she climbed up to sit on his shoulder, crossing her legs she looked up barely missing the mass of brown blonde curls that would have knocked her off of her perch.

            "Yes, but they are about as strong as five or six average men put together." Ren told him with a sigh, not like the odd, there were still about thirty uruk-hais left, that was about a hundred some odd men give or take the uruk itself.

            "How strong is that?" Pippin asked as he flinched as the uruk-hais cracked with laughter, it sounded merciless and evil.

            "Umm, Aragorn, Boromir and Gimli put together. Or Legolas on a very, very bad day." Ren shrugged, but caused the two halflings to grin slightly at the thought of the elven prince having a bad day. He was the only one out of the group that hadn't become downcast even with the raging snow storm in the mountains. 

            "I don't think that Legolas had ever had a bad day." Merry told her as she smiled up at him. At least they could still smile.

            "Well you will have to ask him, when you meet up with them again." Ren told them quietly as she fled again behind Merry as two or three more uruk-hais walked passed them to join the large group in the center of the encampment.

            "I think Gimli would get a kick out of that answer." Pippin smiled as he looked over at Ren, she was peering out over Merry's shoulder slowly, as if not sure of anything around her.

            "This place is worst then the darkness I felt in the mine. Darkest of dark." She murmured before giving them a reassuring smile. "Do not fear, they will find you."


	9. Travelin' Soldier

A Bed of Stars Chapter 9, Travelin Soldier 

**By**: SilverRose82

Well, today I believe I break the word limit for another story of mine that has 24 some chapters. Gees. Well I would have updated this Wednesday but I had a dentist appointment and I would have yesterday, but I got on the computer late and I wasn't in the best of moods to do anything.

Anyone know if it's normal to not have all your wisdom teeth grow in, cuz I only got three of em. Yes, THREE, one's not there but then again my dad's cousin got her's pulled and they grew back. So any ways that's all crap. 

**Thanks :**

**DragonGirl :**  
thanks  
**Goddess-of-Light :**  
With Boromir you mean? Well she doesn't have a lot of trust in the race of men. I dunno, you'll have to wait and see if Ren goes with anyone. Legolas being intrigued by our silver haired lady, well if you just met someone who is older that Middle Earth, has the respect of Elrond and Gandalf and has this great amount of power wouldn't you be? Well you're ahead of me in the reading department of the books. I'm on page 29 of the Fellowship, that's sad and all but I just don't have the time.   
**Hikari :**  
Everyone's gotta have a bad day. But you're right I wouldn't want to meet Legolas on a bad day.  
**Lady Light :**  
Thanks  
**Callisto Star :**  
Yup, the stones are the scouts.  
**sailorruss**

**CherryGirl :**

Almost missed ya, I wrote these reviews at school.

**Review, Thanks, and Goodnight:**

**~*~ SilverRose82 ~*~**

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

            "They are late." Ren muttered as she hid in Merry's vest pocket. Leaning against the fabric she glared at the uruks she had started playing tricks on to pass time. She had worked slowly in the night to loosen the knocks in the ropes around Merry and Pippin's hands so that the two could slip tryout to untie the rope binding their feet together. Staring intently at the new leader of the Uruk-hai pack she narrowed her eyes before zapping him with some of her magick. If Aragorn couldn't find their tracks then at least Legolas would be able to feel the magick left in the air. The plants of the forest were working to keep what magick of hers they could.

            By night fall the uruks had fallen into a magick induced sleep. Ren flittered out her makeshift hiding place to pull at the ropes, they had been loosened enough that it wouldn't take to long for one of the hobbits to get them off. Her mutterings, of if Legolas couldn't pick up on this magick patch then she'd give the elf a sound yelling to when they did get away, were enough to keep the two hobbits entertained as she continued working on the ropes around their wrists.

            "How much longer?" Merry whispered as he looked behind him, he could see the light of Ren's faerie aura flashing around as she pulled from different sections of rope. She sighed loudly so they could hear her before climbing up the back of his over coat. Looking over at the two she muttered a few words under her breath before looking up at them with her give it a try look. Pippin gave a silence gasp as he pulled his hands out from the ropes, grabbing his dagger he cut the ropes around his ankles before moving to free Merry.

            Moving quietly through the camp ground they made their way into the forest back tracking as well as they could only being able to follow the bright silvery streak they knew to be Ren. They knew that getting as far away from the Uruk-hai camp ground was critical to their survival. Fighting through branches and bramble, the sounds of battle could be heard behind them, stopping they turned to see if anyone had followed after them.

            "What's going on?" Pippin asked as Ren came up behind them, inhuman screams could be heard from the clearing they had just fled from moments before.

            "Rohan warriors, they were following us." Ren whispered as she looked around the darkened forest they were now standing in. Light was scarce in the forest of Fangorn for the old crooked trees tried to make their home a place where no man wanted to enter. Groans were heard around them as Merry and Pippin spun around trying to see what was causing the noise. 

            "I say we find a tree to rest in tonight." Merry whispered as he moved to the nearest tree, pushing Pippin into the branches he jumped up into the tree behind his cousin. Ren watched them as she weaved from side to side still looking back towards the battle field.

            "Merry! _Merry_!" Pippin cried in a frighten whisper as he stared at the tree trunk that was now staring back at him. Merry looked up at his cousin in annoyance before a hand wrapped around him. Trying to get out of the tightening grasp which was threatening to cut off his air supply her glanced over at Pippin who was suffering the same fate as he was.

            "What do we have here? Little orcs?" the tree asked as he lifted Merry and Pippin higher into the air to look at them, Merry looked severely revolted at being called an orc.

            "Treebeard. Tree**beard**! Stop hurting them! And since when do I travel with **_orcs_**! They are hobbits!" Ren cried as she stood before the old tree shepherd, looking up at him she glared at him while he glanced down. His yellow green eyes widened as he released the pressure of his grip on the two. "Treebeard, listen, you need to take Merry and Pippin with you. Guard them and go, your meeting awaits you."

            "Where are you going?" Merry cried out as he was placed on the Ent's shoulders. Looking down at Ren who could only stare up at him sullenly before jumping into the trees. With one last glance down at the two hobbits, she smiled before pushing the branches away careful to not break any as she peered into the world outside Fangorn.

            "I have to go help the others." Ren cried out before the piercing cries of an eagle roared over head as the branches above them shook with the gust the powerful wings had made as they flew overhead the forest of Fangorn. 

"We go to find your friends." Thorondor told Ren as he flew low over the forest, while it had looked dark inside the forest morning had dawned behind them as the great copper eagle cried out again, Ren peered over his wings to see the smoke of burned uruk-kai bodies. Wrinkling up her nose at the smell they traveled the same path the Rohirrim had taken, Thorondor looked back at her, his onyx eyes sparkled in the light of the sun. "It is red. It has been many a year, since I have seen it that colour."

"It means death, Thorondor." Ren whispered as she continued to look over the land below them. She could see over the crest of a near by hill as the riders made their way over the dormant yellow hills of Rohan, heading where ever they wished, nothing left for the exiled group of riders. "Go towards Edoras."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"What business does an elf, a man, and a dwarf have in the Riddermark? Speak quickly!" Eomer stared hard at the three standing before him now, how he had not seen them until the man, Aragorn, had cried out to them was beyond him and only angered him more. Dismounting from his horse he glared at them, trying to see if they were friend or foe.

            "I'm Aragorn, son of Arathorn. This is Gimli, son of Gloin, and Legolas, from the Woodland realm. We are friends of Rohan and of Théoden, its King." Aragorn told the rider before him as he pointed towards his companions and friends, Legolas and Gimli nodded their heads at their names before turning their attention back onto the riders.

            "Théoden no longer recognizes friend from foe." Eomer, pulling off his helmet his sandy blonde hair fell around his shoulders. A look of annoyance and anger past over his face as he remembered why he and the others were now riding across the lands, killing orcs and Uruk-hais. "Not even his own kin. Saruman has poisoned the mind of the king and claim lordship over this land. My company are those loyal to Rohan. And for that, we are banished. The White Wizard is cunning. He walks here and there they say, as an old man, hooded and cloaked. And everywhere his spies slip past our nets." 

            "We are not spies. We tracked a band of Uruk-Hai westward across the plains. They have taken two of our friends captive." Aragorn told him as he looked at the rider before him. Eomer glanced over at his companions before nodding. The group of riders raised their staffs and bows, but all ready to attack the strange band that was passing through their lands.

            "The Uruks are destroyed. We slaughtered them during the night. We left none alive." He told them pointing the way the riders had come from. "We piled the carcasses and burned them."

            "Did you see any hobbits? Children in your eyes?" Aragorn asked urgently, staring at the blonde haired rider before him, the three held their breath waiting for an answer. "Or a woman?"

            "I am sorry. Hasufel! Arod! May these horses bear you to better fortune than the former masters. Farewell. Look for your friends, but do not trust to hope. It has forsaken these lands." Eomer shook his head, calling for two horses to be brought forth, he put his helmet back on before mounting his horse and leaving the three to their own accord. Legolas bowed his head as he placed a hand on Gimli's shoulder. The dwarf was shaking his head no, not wanting to believe that their friends were dead. "We ride north!"

            "The Lady Ren would not put the two in danger. Though they were naught found does not mean they are dead." Aragorn turned to look at them before grasping the bridle of the grey stallion, Haseful, he had been give to ride, Legolas helped Gimli onto Arod's back, the smaller chestnut stallion snorted at the weight but was calmed by soothing elven words. Turning the horses toward Fangorn forest they rode off in hope that their friends would be alive and well.

            Reaching the battle ground, Aragorn flew off Haseful's back to the pile of burned uruk-hai and orc flesh. Gimli and Legolas followed after him, the horses moved to graze a few feet off. Gimli started to dig through the burnt rubble as Legolas looked around the area, he felt something, glancing around he watched as Aragorn looked for clues. None of them believing that their friends were dead. Walking around he moved towards the forest opposite of the side Aragorn was searching on, taking a sharp intake of breath at the powerful aura of magick he felt in that area. Kneeling down to search through the trampled grass he found the ropes that had been used to bind Merry and Pippin's arms and legs.

            "Aragorn, they live." Legolas called out as Gimli and Aragorn rushed to where he was standing. Aragorn searched the ground for tracks and found them heading away from the battle into the forest of Fangorn. The odd forest was full of crooked grey branches that seemed to dare the three to enter. Looking at each other they slowly made their way into the forest, walking in single file they came to a clearing. 

            Aragorn was not able to identify the markings on the stone stairs, looking up suddenly he shrank back to Legolas' side. Staring up at the figure they were blinded by a white light, weapons were drawn and fired as a cloaked figure appeared before them, the arrow was deflected and the sword hilt burned as the trees whispered and moaned around them.

            "Mithrandir!" Legolas cried as the old man chuckled, nodding his head at the elf's words. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

            She stood on the steps of Meduseld waiting silently for the riders she and Éowyn had both seen. The younger girl had gone into Meduseld to wait for the others to appear. Guards appeared out of Meduseld as the four rode through the gates of the city towards the Golden Hall. Her dress was simple reaching the floor in gentle waves, a light silver with an inch long, gold trim along the shoulder and neckline an opal gemstone was placed in the center, a belt the same style as the neckline lay at her hips. The sleeves translucent in colour fluttered around her arms and body having no resistance to keep them from fluttering out behind her, mixing with white gold of her hair billowing in the wind behind her.

            "I cannot allow you before King Théoden so armed, Gandalf Grayhame. By order of Grima Wormtongue." Hama told the group as he stood at the top of the stairs glaring at the group on the ground below. Ren smiled down at the shocked Fellowship members as they slowly walked up the stairs only to give up their weapons to enter the hall and see King Théoden. Gimli glared at Legolas as he watched the elf, pull his short swords from behind his back and flip them so a guard could take them. "Your staff." 

            "Hmm? Oh. No, you would not part an old man from his walking stick." Gandalf mussed as he winked at Ren, she smiled silently before laying a hand on Hama's arm. The blonde haired man glanced over at the woman standing at his side, nodding he allowed them to pass.

            She followed behind the group silently as they walked into Meduseld, Legolas helping Gandalf up the stairs, staying in the back as Grima cried out that they should have taken Gandalf's staff. She watched in silent amusement as Aragorn, Legolas and Gimli took down any guards that tried to reach Gandalf as the wizard garbed in his grey cloak made his way towards Théoden, the king looked sickly as he leaned closer to Grima listening to the lies being told to him. Pointing his staff at the king, the voice of Saruman filled the room. Aragorn moved to stop Éowyn from interfering as Gandalf drove Saruman from Théoden's body. 

            "Be gone!" Gandalf cried as he banished Saruman from Théoden's body. Everyone watched in silence as the riddled and tired face slowly became young, tan skin taking place of the grey hue that had once covered the kings body. Théoden coming out of the spell placed upon him by Saruman. Aragorn loosens his hold on Eowyn, the young woman rushed to her uncle's side as she glanced up at him with tear filled eyes. The guards began to move over to where Grima lay, Gimli's foot placed above his chest. "Breathe the free air again, my friend."

            "Dark my dreams have been of late." Théoden whispered as he glanced over at Gandalf, turning his eyes away from his niece.

            "Your fingers would remember their old strength better... if they grasped your sword." Gandalf told the king before him with a smile as Hama rushed to bring his king his sword. Théoden slowly wrapped his hand around the hilt, carefully drawing the sword out with a shaky hand. Holding his sword in front of his face her turned to gaze at Grima, the white skinned man's black eyes widened in shock as he was thrown out of the Golden Hall and into the street below.

            "I've only ever served you my lord" Grima cried as he turned panic filled eyes onto the lord of Edoras, as he walked down the stairs his sword poised for death. "Send me not from your side!"

            "No my lord! Let him go. Enough blood has been spilled on his account." Aragorn cried as he ran down the stairs to halt Théoden from killing Grima, Ren watched, her head tilted to the side as she watched the future king halt a man's death.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

            There was a silence in the room as Aragorn confronted Ren on the hobbits. Gimli looked rather sickly at the thought that some misfortune had befallen the two. Aragorn continued his questions as the doors opened and Gandalf and Théoden brought in two young children, Éowyn right behind them ready to offer any assistance she could. Legolas, standing before a pillar, Ren to his left, watched as Aragorn growled before ending his interrogation.

            "They are not dead, if that is what you think." Ren told him as she clasped her hands in front of her, staring at Aragorn intently waiting for his reply. She watched as he turned away, her piercing gaze reminding him of Arwen. Legolas turned to his friend wondering if he was ill, Aragorn only waved him off as he moved to sit at a nearby table.

            "Then where are they, Lady?" Gimli asked looking up at her, his onyx eyes blazing as he awaited her answer.

            "They are with Treebeard." She told him, screams filled the air as the a shrill cry could be heard outside the hall. Aragorn and Legolas rushed towards the door, their weapons ready for an attack, Ren's eyes widened as she lifted her dress skirt up so she could run after them. Reaching the platform she pushed past the guards, jumping down the stairs to the large copper eagle that stood before the Golden Hall. Placing her hands near the eagle's head she hugged the large bird around the neck. Everyone left in Meduseld appeared behind the stunned guards, Legolas stared at the large bird in awe while listening to the soft voice of Ren as she and the eagle lord spoke to each other. Gandalf shook his head as he slowly made his way down the stairs to speak with Ren and the Eagle.

            "Landroval, what are you doing so far from the mountains?!" Gandalf cried he appeared at the eagle's side. Landroval lifted his head to gaze at the white wizard before a gruff laugh could be heard, as he ruffled his feathers. He eyed those who still had weapons pointed towards him warily. Lowing his head towards the wizard he pointed his beak towards the guards before falling quiet again. 

            "Low your weapons. He means no harm." Legolas cried as he stared into the reflective eyes of Landroval. He had only once before seen the eagle lords and even then it had never been at such a short distance. The size and power he saw before him could even stun an elf.

            "I came to tell Cosmos about the little hobbits she has me watch." Landroval spoke quietly as he shuffled his weight around on the uneven ground below his sharp talons. Gandalf nodded as he continued to talk in low tones to the eagle, nods were given as Landroval spoke of the Rohirrim he had flown over as he took a short detour to speak to his brother before coming to Edoras. "I must take flight, Easterlings are moving towards Mordor, must make sure no harm falls on your little friends."

            "Fare thee well, Landroval." Ren whispered as she walked back up the stairs to stand beside Legolas, he turned to her before looking back at the eagle who was getting ready to jump into the sky. Watching in silence as Landroval took off with a great thrust of his wings, pushing down a draft of air that knocked many people to the ground from the power they walked, slowly, back into Meduseld. Speaking of what Landroval had told him, Gandalf and Théoden started to argue about the safety of the people of Edoras.

            "You have many secrets, Lady Ren." Legolas whispered as he silently watched the older elf stare out a window, facing towards Mordor. She pushed loose stands of hair behind her ears as she turned her head to the side appearing to have heard what he said. Shaking her head she placed her hands on the window, she appeared to be seeing past the mountains to where ever the two hobbits were. Lowering her head she brought clasped hands up to her face, praying for safety many guessed.


	10. I've Got You

A Bed of Stars 

**Chapter 10, I've Got You**

**By** : SilverRose82

I have a snow day! A snow day, a snow day!!! WooHoo………. Aah man, forgot about that Chem test tomorrow……. The 62 days of no water has finally been broken.

Erm, well yes, any ways. I did break my word records for all but one story and even that will be broken in the next few chapters or so….. I also forgot to put that I've been on FF.Net for a year and eight days. Umm the weekly updates that I do may be slowing down as I work on the next three chapters there's a lot of writing, cutting, pasting and rearranging taking place right now. I'm not sure how long this stories going to be, I'm saying somewhere in the upper teens lower twenties…… I sound like the weather man……. Any ways enjoy.

**Thanks **: 

**Rheia **: Thanks

**BenRG** : I don't know what to tell you about Ren's impatient tendencies, but because of them failing, nope, it's not so much that as it is she's at a lose of what she can and cannot do. And with Mister Wormtongue, he may make later appearances in the next some chapters. Yup, we will be leaving the road called Canon in the next some chapters as well.

**Callisto Star** : Welcome, I remember watching Gwaihir fly to save Gandalf in the movie and it's like the Eagle Lords don't get any credit for a lot of what they've done. 

**CherryGirl** : I've got you in my Update list thing on my email, but I'm not sure if you'll get the email, some people don't. 

**Bluejello** : Erm, the missing the updates, well that's because I've updated on really bad days, one was on Sunday, I was off the newest updates page within a day.  x_x. Nope, that was the first thing I thought when I first saw the Balrog, it's the Red Bull's cousin.

**sailorruss**

**Kage-Shadow-of-Darkness** : Maybe, maybe not.

**alexz**

**empress blade**

Review, Thanks, and Goodnight:

~*~ SilverRose82 ~*~

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

They were leaving Mordor, after being so close to the Black Gates, they were turning around! For there was no way for them to get into Mordor without being seen. Sam mumbled as he watched Smeagol lead them away from Mordor and back into Gondor. Frodo was placing to much trust in the creature Gollum, there was bound to be some trick to his plans. It was times like these, Sam thought, in which the Lady Ren was most needed. He didn't know how much longer it would take before the ring completely took his friend's mind, looking to the west he wondered about the others following after Frodo.

            "_Do not worry, Sam. I will come to you once you have left the reaches of Mordor_." The words whispered in his mind as Sam looked startled for a moment before calming down when he recognized the voice. Filled with comfort that Frodo and he would get rest once the lady appeared lightened his fowl mood as they followed blindly after Gollum. Like the leaves of a tree in fall the voice faded from existence, leaving Sam to wondered if he had ever heard her at all.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

            With Gandalf leaving on Shadowfax to find the exiled Rohirrim, the city of Edoras was slowly being evacuated. Ren and Legolas were playing as scouts and watchers for the group as they rode ahead, so no one would been ambushed, warriors of Edoras rode and walked along side the people, many not startled by this move to Helm's Deep. Gimli riding upon a chestnut stallion was entertaining Éowyn with tales of his people.

"It's true you don't see many dwarf women. And in fact, they are so alike in voice and appearance, they are often mistaken for dwarf men." Gimli told her as they watched Ren and Legolas race to the back of the group, the horses they rode pounding into the ground. Aragorn turned to stare behind him as he watched the two rein up at the end of the long line of people. He watched them speak in hushed tones to other guards before turning their horses around to continue on with the path to Helm's Deep. Looking over at Éowyn who was laughing at Gimli's words he pointed to his face while mouthing, "It's the beards."

"And this in turn has given rise to the belief that there are no dwarf women. And the dwarves just, spring out of holes in the ground! Which is of course ridiculous. Whoa!" Gimli exclaimed as horse below him, startled by his loud voice jumped before running into the crowd of people, Gimli sitting on the ground a few feet in front of them looking confused. Aragorn watched in amusement as he glanced around for the silver bodied horses that both elves were riding, not wanting Legolas to see his fall from Arod. "It's alright! It's alright. Nobody panic. That was deliberate. It was deliberate."

Éowyn laughed as she moved to help Gimli stand up, glancing at Aragorn who shared her amusement, she smiled before turning to listen to what Gimli had asked. Shaking her head she walked along side the dwarf lord as they slowly made their way into the crowd of people. Leading Hasufel into the crowd he could hear horses' hooves making their way up behind him, glancing over he saw Ren, with the little girl who had rode into Edoras with her brother sitting before her, turning around he could just make out Legolas staring hard into the crowd.

"Why did the two of you ride into the back?" Aragorn asked as Ren glanced over at him. Her eyes looked haunted, she turned to study the little girl her eyes roaming over the dirty blonde hair covered head. She rolled her head to the side, popping her neck, smiling she let her eyes search the skies.

"We stop soon, cover from the mountains will save us from the weather." She told him, Aragorn studied the woman riding the silvery white stallion, staring into the horse's dark lavender eyes he could see every little emotion the stallion was feeling. With a shake of his head, Aragorn mounted Hasufel in one swift motion, kicking the stallion in the sides, the grey stallion thundered ahead towards Théoden.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Clear, black skies blanketed the land as the people of Edroas began talking to their friends and family, fires crackled all around the area as horses were tied up, the sweet smells of food began to waft through the air, children's laughter could be heard as Aragorn slowly made his way over to where he had set up camp. Gimli following after him with a plate full of bread, dry smoked meat and fruits. Turning around the ranger searched the group of travelers for silver hair, hair he knew would shine like a beacon in the night for it reflected the moon, there was no silver hair. Glancing over at the line of horses, his grey eyes traveled over every large body, looking for the silvery white stallion with his blue mane, not even the stallion was there.

Spinning around quickly, Aragorn made his way through the large groups of villagers, reaching the makeshift campsite. He saw Legolas sitting atop a grey rock that seemed misplaced in a vast carpet of yellow green grass. In his hands, he polished the silvery white sword, it shone brightly even with little fire light hitting the blade. He glanced up as his friends appeared before him, sheathing the small sword his nodded before turning towards Aragorn.

"The Lady has vanished." The ranger told him, Gimli looked up from his seated position a few feet away from them. His black eyes studying them before he shrugged, picking up a piece of bread he studied it before turning back to the conversation. Legolas looked uninterested in what was going on around him which bothered Aragorn greatly, waving a hand in front of his friend's face he was startled when Legolas' bright sky blue eyes turned and glared at him.

After a few seconds, Legolas hopped up from his perch and moved to rummage through one of the saddle bags on Artemis' saddle. The silvery white stallion, almost an exacted replica of Helios except for the bright sapphire eyes and the golden highlight in his mane. Turning his head, Artemis stared at Legolas, the elf prince absentmindedly stroked the stallion's neck as he pulled at the parchment he had been searching for. Turning back to Aragorn, Legolas handed the ranger the note, before untying Artemis and leading the stallion towards the shore line of the lake. The black water reflected the moon in her full glory and even some of the brighter stars could be seen in the black depth.

Artemis nudged the elf on the shoulder as he pawed at the water's edge. Turning back to the horse he smiled silently, the black armor stood out proudly against Artemis as it did Helios, only instead of the eight point stars, crescent moons and S curves weaving over Helios' tack, ivy leaves and sunbursts decorated Artemis'. Placing his hand on the horse's muzzle he closed his eyes, he was worried about the hobbits, for the lady had left in a great hurry.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

            "I cannot stay long." Ren whispered as she knelt over Frodo and Sam. Gollum was have an argument with his inner demon, not paying attention to anything going on behind him and for that she was grateful. How would she be able to explain to them that she had scared away their guide while he was having a mental battle? She studied Frodo, he was now holding the golden band in his palm while he slept. His face was troubled and sweat glistened on his skin, knelling beside him careful to not wake Sam she placed her hand on his forehead.

            Closing her eyes she whispered a few simple words trying to calm the hobbit's raging dreams. Tracing the side of his face with her finger tips, she smiled silently at the young hobbit before bending down to lay a feather soft kiss on his forehead. Turning to Sam, she smiled as she looked him in the eyes.

            "You are a good friend, Samwise. Frodo's sleep will not be troubled tonight. I shall return in two days." Ren told him as she placed her hand on his shoulder. Smiling at him she stood up and slowly made her way towards Gollum, the creature happy for having ridded his inner evil. Sam watched her every move before turning to glance back at Frodo, noticing that his friend had a calm expression on his face he smiled silently before drifting off into sleep.

            "Smeagol?" Ren whispered as she slowly made her way in front of the frightened creature. Knelling to be eye level with him she raised her hand to silence him. Closing her hand in a wave sort of pattern as she turned her knuckles towards her body, her eyes never leaving Gollum as he stared fixated on her closed hand. "Shhh, do not speak, listen to me Smeagol. Please. I need you to guild them as you are now. I know where you are taking them Smeagol, I do not approve of it, but it is the only way. Help them."

            The small creature stared around him wide eyes as he searched for the silvery woman who had been standing before him only moments ago. Shivering, Smeagol curled up on a rock ledge, somewhat not afraid of the woman he had just seen only scared of the magick she had just shown him. He turned large blue eyes onto his master and the other hobbit, sighing Gollum turned away knowing that the fat hobbit would jump him at a moments notice if he tried to move closer. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

            Artemis whinnied loudly in the morning light; Gimli turned around to glare at the horse, Legolas was riding, hatefully. The horse had been ancy all morning, which had involved him almost getting trampled by the hard black hooves of the stallion as he danced around. Legolas gave a shrug as he leaned over to talk quietly to Artemis, white ears cocked backwards as he listened to the elven prince's whisperings. Thinking that the stallion had calmed down he sat back upright as Aragorn rode up beside him, Artemis took this time to neigh loudly. Only this time his call was answered by a shrill cry, the three hunters stop, turning towards hill where the sound had come from they could make out the body of a large horse and rider. The light of dawn blinding them from seeing who the rider was.

            The white horse below Legolas nodded his head as he waited for the rider and horse to make their way down from the hill. Green grass surrounding them as the people of Edoras continued to walk past the three hunters. Once out of the light, they could see that it was indeed Lady Ren, coming up to them on Helios. She nodded as she dismounted from the large stallion, leaving the reins over his neck she lead his after her holding onto the metal chain link that was the first half of his reins. Aragorn and Legolas also dismounted from their horses as Gimli stayed on Arod's back.

            No words were past between the four of them as Éowyn  slowly made her way towards them, leading a chestnut stallion behind her. The blonde haired woman stared at the small group before moving to stand beside Aragorn. Helios walking with his neck beside his rider, nickered softly as they left the safety of the mountains. Legolas glanced over at the stallion to his left, lavender eyes stared at him silently before he shook his head and glanced away. Turning to listen to the noise the humans of Edoras made, he turned his gaze back into the sky. White wisps painted the cobalt canvas as they lazily rolled through the sky.

~*~*~*~

"Where is she? The woman who gave you that jewel?" Éowyn asked when she noticed the silver and crystal pendent that peered out of Aragorn's tunic collar. The ranger glanced over at her, silent as he brooded over what to tell her. "My lord?"

            "She is sailing to the undying lands, with all that is left of her kin." Aragorn told her, with a small smile. Eowyn glanced down before reaching up to fix the bridle of the chestnut horse she was leading. They both watched in silence as Legolas and Ren raced towards the front of the group, seemingly having heard or seen something. Ren glared at her surroundings, as she reached over and grabbed Artemis' reins while Legolas went to investigate why the scouts hadn't returned.

            Hearing Legolas cry out about something, he handed Éowyn  Hasufel's reins before running up the hill to get a better look at what was going on. Staring out across the landscape he watched in silence as Legolas killed the warg and orcs that had jumped upon the two scouts, Hama and Gamling.

            "Orcs!" Aragorn cried out as he ran down the hill towards the group they were traveling with to get to Helm's Deep. Legolas ran up to hill after killing the warg that took the life of two scouts. The remaining warriors that had been in Edoras were mounting their horses as Eowyn started to lead the people of Edoras towards Helm's Deep. Others were helping Gimli up onto Arod's back before leaving to get ready for battle. Watching silently, he raised his bow, an arrow already knocked, pulling the string back silently he let an arrow fly striking down a warg, its rider flying off as the creature fell. Turning around as he heard the pounding of hooves coming up the hill behind him, watching Gimli come up on Arod he prepared to jump onto the chestnut's back. Taking hold of the reins he glanced around before knocking another arrow to let it fly.

            "Where is the lady?" Legolas asked as he turned Arod to the left following after Haseful. Using the white short elven swords he brought with him to behead any of the orcs that came near.

            "I do not know." Gimli cried out as he jumped from Arod's back to battle on the ground. Legolas glanced at his friend before heading back into the battle. Arod jumping over any bodies that had fallen.

            A shrill scream of a stallion was heard as Ren came to the hill top, the silver blue mane stallion she sat upon pawed at the ground as he reared slightly, his glazed silver hooves striking at anything that moved. His white coat gleamed in the light as his black tack stood out, arching his neck down they charged into battle. The stallion leaped over fallen bodies and rocks as they dove into battle. Wargs that had lost their riders turned towards the stallion, trying to kill the pure beast that charged towards them, all meeting death by sword and hoof. As the battle came to an end, the stallion pulled on his bit as he raised his head and screamed out, Ren turned him sideways so she could gaze out at the damage done.

            She spotted Legolas and Gimli making their way towards a dying orc. Scanning over the area she looked for Aragorn, not seeing him she nudged Helios forward as they made their way through the battle ground, Legolas had grabbed onto the orc's armor as he tried to get answers out of the dying creature. It opened it's hand showing the silver jeweled necklace Arwen had given to Aragorn. Legolas took it out of the creature's palm quickly as it died, placing it back on the ground he followed the path the creature had pointed out to him and Gimli. Walking to the rocks on the edge of a cliff he looked down into the raging waters below, looking at the necklace once more he turned away to get Arod.

            Helios lowered his head to sniff at the ground, his nostrils quivered at the fowl smell of blood. Raising his head as the others appeared, getting ready to ride to Helm's Deep. Ren sat quietly pondering over the events as she rode beside Legolas and Gimli. The silver compact appearing in her hands again, with shaking hands she slowly lifted the white velvet from the lower half. It was a simple version of the mirrors at the time gates, only there wasn't one for the present. Peering into the black depths she gazed over everything that had happened up to this point, Helios below her shifted as he lowered his head, his silvery blue mane falling over the black leather of his bridle, the decorated brow band had a leather stripe laying in the center of his forehead, the chain links connecting the band to the rings of the bit swayed in the silent movement.

"You fly gracefully into battle, Elios. As if you were one of the mearas, what fate awaits us at Helm's Deep, my friend?" Ren whispered as she bent over the saddle horn to talk quietly to the stallion. Helios turned his head to the side as he pulled it back towards his neck, staring into his mistress' eyes he shook his head before trotting to catch up with the others. "That does not, sooth my heart." she murmured before glancing over at Legolas and Gimli, the two were silent as they continued on with the others to Helm's Deep.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

            "Fëa, what words do you send to me?" Ren asked as she gazed out into the darkness that surrounded them. They had stopped to tend to the wounded soldiers, making sure that the bandages were secure enough so that none started to bleed again.

            A faint wind danced around her, making her hair flutter about her body. Closing her eyes she listened to the message that her friend was sending her. There was silence all around her, as the voices of the men were drowned out in the song. Turning to look the way they had come she watched as the silver light of the moon glowed over the hills that surrounded them. The blue green hills looked like waves as the grass was blown against each other in steady gusts making the landscape look like a large moonlit ocean. The tranquility of the scene was breath taking to her, she hadn't been able to enjoy such things as this since she had taken to guard the Cosmos, eternally.

            Lowering her head she allowed the gentle breeze to roll over her, glancing up into the heavens she clasped her hands in prayer, letting her hands lay against her chest she placed her chin a top her hands. She gazed softly into the grass at her feet, turning around she watched as the soldiers began to pack up. Looking behind her she felt the wind die, the air once again becoming still. Helios slowly made his way towards his mistress, Artemis following after him, the two white stallions stood before her. Gazing into the even gaze of Helios she hugged the stallion around his neck as he nipped at her shoulder. Artemis nodded his head as he trotted off towards Legolas, who was slowly making his way towards the hill.

            "I fear there are no words that can help us now Elios." Ren whispered as she mounted the large stallion, watching him shake his head she nudged him forward. Helios, turning back to gaze out upon the landscape that surrounded them, he turned around before quietly making his way down the hill to follow after the slow moving group.


	11. A New Day Has Come

A Bed of Stars 

**Chapter 11, A New Day Will Come**

**By: **SilverRose82

**Shai'tan** : Thank you. There's a few others that I think are way better than mine.

**Cosmic Dream Reader** : Email, updated and changed. I shall glance over at your stories when time permits.

**BenRG** : Ahh so many questions..... And only one that I will be able to answer for you for the others will be answered in due time..... Yes, in a way Artemis the white stallion is Artemis the loyal cat guardian of Sailor Venus.

**alexz**

**DragonGirl **

**sailorruss** : tis my job to reply to you're questions

**Dark Cosmos** : Whooboy...... what do I say to this? A large WOW is in order. I try my hardest to make this story close to what I see in my mind's eye. I'm quoting Orlando here, I believe, 'Tolkien could take up two pages describing a tree alone.' It's not so much verbal as it is describing. On the reviews, I thinks it's because when I first put this story up I didn't have the label SM/LOTR stuck in that tiny corner of my summary.  So I'm happy with the reviews that I have, I'd love more, but I'm grateful to the ones who continue to stay with me and review with their comments and questions. That makes this worthwhile. Unicorns love unicorns, dragons too. I'm so happy I'm not the only one who seeing the similarities with the Red Bull and the Balrog.

**Squirrel **: Thanks for the info

Eh, there's a large debate on the grey company elvish dictionary. I'm still going to use it even though it's a mix of the two elvish languages and their own, I believe they posted saying that somewhere within the dictionary that it was that way. That's why I also use . It's simple and it's small but it works, you may have to go to thesaurus.com to look up words to find different ones that mean the same thing, but if you can't find an elvish book it's a great thing to use. I've got one but it's pretty much similar to the others I have and I'm not going to go and look up all the words. I tried and not all of them are listed.

Erm, if you want to know about the Balrog/Red Bull thing that gets brought up by me you can check my weblog out it's the Jan 11th, 2003 post, using the posting calendar. 

Grumble, grumble. Yes, for three days my internet connection was not working, Friday night I was able to get online from my network screen, but I didn't dare upload anything. Saturday, everything began to work properly once more. So now I give to you the much waited for Chapter 11.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

            "So few of you have returned." Éowyn whispered as she gazed upon the riders that were riding into the stone courtyard of Hornburg. Gimli hopped off of Arod as the chestnut horse was lead away with the others. There was a silence as the women and children gazed into the incoming warriors looking for loved ones, fathers, and brothers. Cries of joy could be heard as some families reunited while sorrow hung over others who could not find the ones they searched for.

            "Our people are safe. We have paid for it with many lives." Théoden told her and the crowd, before walking off into halls of Helm's Deep, soldiers followed after him as some moved to different locations to take up guard. The crowd splitting to let him pass. Ren watched silently as the people began to search again, some leading family and friends away from the crowded courtyard. Glancing over at Legolas she nodded silently to the young elf who took the reins of Artemis and followed beside her as they made they way towards the stables.

            "My lady..." Gimli smiled sadly as he walked up to Éowyn, having watched Legolas and Lady Ren leave following behind them where the two silver horses they rode. Éowyn caught his gaze and watched the two leave the large group she glanced around before turning back to Gimli.

            "Lord Aragorn, where is he?" Éowyn whispered as she stared into the onyx eyes of the dwarf lord. She searched the crowd once more, searching for the black haired lord she had befriended, not spying him she turned back to Gimli.

            "He fell..." The dwarf lord whispered as he looked towards the grey slab at his feet. Éowyn gasped as she dropped her hands to her side. Searching the crowd once more she could just see the blonde elves, making their way back towards the center of Helm's Deep. Just taller than the large crowd they were easy to spot. Once they had appeared on the landing, Éowyn rushed up to Ren, her blue eyes searching the taller woman's face. The Lady's eyes were calm as she placed a hand on the young woman's face. Eowyn's face fell as she bowed her head, glancing over at the man elf she could see the confusion in his eyes as he gazed upon the scene.

            "It will take time, Lady Éowyn." Ren whispered as she moved away from the small group. Éowyn watched her silently as she turned to walk up the curved staircase that lead to the inner chambers of Helm's Deep. Turning to glance at the group Ren smiled silently before leaving in a wave of soft sea green light.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

            "Why do you travel through Gondor?" Faramir asked as he glared at the two hobbits standing before him. Frodo glared at the man, his sapphire eyes becoming a deep shade of midnight.

            "We set out from Rivendell with seven companions. One we lost in Moria. Two were my kin. A dwarf there was also. And an elf. And two men. Aragorn, son of Arathorn and Boromir of Gondor." Frodo told him, the last name named silenced the blonde haired man, he studied the hobbit before him searching for lies.

            "You were friend of Boromir?" Faramir asked as he stared intently at Frodo.

            "Yes, for my part."

            "It would grieve you then to learn that he is dead?" Faramir told him glancing at Frodo he did see the shock one would when they learn a friend had died, nodding his head he glared at them. The hobbit shook his head not wanting to believe that the golden unicorn stallion had spoken the truth. "He was my brother." Faramir told them as he turned to listen to one of the other Gondorian warriors.

            "Captain Faramir. We found it." a soldier spoke up as he appeared in the upper balcony like self that separated where the hobbits were staying from the others. Faramir grabbed Frodo's arm and lead the confused hobbit out of the cavern, past other soldiers.

            "Down there." Faramir pointed down to a pool of clear water, a waterfall fell into the pool like a white curtain that never parted. Glancing at the rocks below he held his breath as he watched Smeagol dive into the clear water. "To enter the Forbidden Pool bears the penalty of death." Pointing around him, Frodo's eyes widened at the sight of Gondor archers, all arrows knocked and ready to fire upon Gollum at Faramir's command. "They wait for my command. Shall they shoot?" Faramir asked as he felt Frodo tense up under his hand. Turning towards him Frodo's blue eyes were wide as he made his decision.

            "This creature is bound to me. And I to him. He is our guide. Please, let me go down to him." Frodo pleaded as Faramir nodded releasing the hobbit and pointing towards the path that lead to the Forbidden Pool. Frodo made his way behind Smeagol, the creature was busy killing the fish that he had caught. "Sméagol. Master is here. Come, Sméagol. Trust master. Come."

            "We must... go now?" Smeagol asked as he turned to study Frodo, the hobbit's eyes were pleading with him to obey his commands so not to get killed.

            "Sméagol, you must trust master. Follow me, come on. Come. Come, Sméagol. Nice Sméagol. That's it. Come on." Frodo smiled at the process he was making with Smeagol, waving his hand towards him Smeagol slowly made his way over to Frodo, once passing the rocks he was jumped by the soldiers of Gondor. Frodo gasped as he watched Smeagol struggle against the weight being put upon him. Looking above him he saw Faramir give a faint smirk before disappearing back into the cavern. Turning to watch the others he cried out for them to stop. "Don't hurt him! Sméagol don't struggle! Sméagol listen to me!"

            "Master!" Smeagol cried as he was drug into the cavern, tied up so there was no way for him to escape the rangers.

            "Where are you leading them? Answer me!" Faramir spat as he watched the grey creature crouch against the wall. Frightened and scared, whispering words of fear. He eyed the creature as it seemed to be conversing with itself. Turning when he heard the creature speak something that could help him, he stared at the winkled back. "What did they steal?"

            "My PRECIOUS!!!!" Gollum cried out as he continued to face the grey blue rock wall. Faramir signaled for a group of men to watch the creature as he made his way back to where the hobbits were.

            "We have to get out of here. You go. Go now. You can do it. Use the Ring, Mr. Frodo. Just this once. Put it on. Disappear." Sam whispered as he looked around the cavern, no one guarded them as they dealt with Gollum.

            "I can't. You were right, Sam. You tried to tell me. I'm sorry. The Ring's taking me, Sam. If I put it on, He'll find me. He'll see." Frodo whispered, fear gripping his voice as he looked towards the grey slate floor. 

            "So... this is the answer to all the riddles. Here in the wild I have you. Two halflings and a host of men at my call. And the Ring of power within my grasp. A chance for Faramir, captain of Gondor, to show his quality." Faramir whispered to himself as he slowly drew his sword against Frodo's neck, drawing out the chain that the ring hung on. Frodo stared at the man before him with fear as he slowly backed away.

            "No!" He cried out before fleeing into a crevice to hide from Faramir. Sam's eyes filled with anger as he glared at the tall man. Glancing at the rock cliff behind the Son of the Steward, where a soft silver light was filling the area, turning back to Faramir he growled.

            "Stop it! Leave him alone! Don't you understand?! He's got to destroy it. That's where we're going. To Mordor. To the Mountain of Fire." Sam yelled as the light vanished leaving the one person who could help them standing behind the young captain.

            "Faramir." A silvery voice commanded from behind the younger brother to Boromir. He whirled around to see who spoke against him and his chance to take the ring. Standing on a rock facing above him was a woman, turning to glance back at the hobbits he could see their eyes light up at the sight of her. "Do not raise a hand against these hobbits."

            "How is it that a lady such as yourself can get past a guard of Gondorian rangers?" Faramir asked as he spun around ready to face her only to see that she had vanished. Looking around the cavern before him he could not find any spot for her to hide. Turning around he was startled to see her standing protectively in front of the hobbits, her arms surrounding Frodo as he tried to hide against her side. Sam stood just behind her, still glaring at the man with hate.

            "It is call magick, Faramir, Captain and heir to the Steward of Gondor." Ren told him, her voice deadly cold. Her eyes held no light in them as Faramir was forced to look away, the cold steel of her silvery blue eyes chilling him.

            "You shall stay here until **I** say you can leave." Faramir told them, fearing that if he spoke anymore the woman before him would bodily injury him in some way. Sam glared at the ranger before him, showing every aspect of Boromir in his words and actions.

"You wanna know what happened to Boromir? You wanna know why your brother died? He tried to take the Ring from Frodo. After swearing an oath to protect him, he tried to kill him! The Ring drove your brother mad!" Sam told Faramir, the ranger turned around to gaze at the hobbit, not sure of what to say as he realized that what had been his brother's fate was slowly becoming his.

"Let them go, lead them away from here and let them go. We ride to aid Osgiliath at dawn." Faramir cried out as others in the Gordorian army stared at their captain in shock.

            "You know the laws of our country. The laws of your father. If you let them go, your life will be forfeit." One of the guards told his captain. Faramir glanced back towards the shocked men to the hobbits and woman. Frodo hid in the transparent cloak of the silver woman, turning back to his friends and fellow men he shook his head.

            "Then it is forfeit. Release them." Faramir told them as he walked up the carved out stairs to stand beside them. His blue eyes studying those still unsure about whether or not to follow the orders he was giving them. With a stern glare he nodded his head before turning to leave the sights of those standing around him.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"I can't do this." Frodo whispered as he, Ren, Sam and Gollum sat beneath a grove of pine and oak trees. The sweet smell of pine filled the air around them as Ren hugged the hobbit closer to her. Closing her eyes she bend her head over his, Sam watched with interest as he set about cooking a dinner for he and Frodo to enjoy.

"I remember…. speaking those same words so long ago." Ren whispered as she gazed out into the bleak shadows in the woods that surround them, canopying them from the view of others. The large oaks, they sat under, had branching reaching towards the floor below them, weighed down with yellowy green leaves, green acorns could be seen if one looked hard enough. "I remember never thinking that I could stand a fighting chance against my enemies. That I would fail, that they would triumph over me. But I remembered something, Frodo, there were many innocent people that counted on me. It was a great burden to carry and many never knew they _were_ counting on me. But there is always a light at the end of every tunnel no matter how bleak and alone we feel. I would have been lost if it had not have been for my friends. And you have one of best with you."

"It's like in the great stories, Mr. Frodo. The ones that really mattered. Full of darkness and danger they were. And sometimes you didn't want to know the end. Because how could the end be happy? How could the world go back to the way it was when so much bad had happened. But in the end, it's only a passing thing, this shadow. Even darkness must pass. A new day will come." Sam spoke up as he dished out some fish and hare that they had caught. Glancing up he smiled slightly before walking over to hand Frodo a plate full of food. Ren smiled as she watched the two hobbits finish off their dinner. "And when the sun shines it will shine out the clearer. Those were the stories that stayed with you. That meant something. Even if you were too small to understand why. But I think, Mr. Frodo, I do understand. I know now. Folk in those stories had lots of chances of turning back only they didn't. Because they were holding on to something."

"What are we holding on to, Sam?" Frodo whispered as he pushed a piece of meat around with his fork, his eyes tired and weary for having to carry this burden so long. Sam's eyes softened as he gazed at his friend, looking towards Ren he was encouraged by her quiet smile.

"That there's some good in this world, Mr. Frodo. And it's worth fighting for." Sam told him truthfully as he pointed his fork at Frodo. The older hobbit nodded before placing his plate down beside him, having finished much of the food Sam had prepared for them.

"He is right Frodo. It is pity Sam, that the first time that I meet you, had to be during this." Ren told the hobbit quietly, Sam blushed as Frodo looked over at him and smiled. Looking around her she shook her head, calculating the time in her head she sighed before leaning back against the oak's trunk. The glorious tree whispered his secrets to her and she listened, silently as he told her his tales. Long into the night he went on, on about all he had seen and all he had faced, the hobbits had fallen asleep soon after they had eaten. She remembered Frodo glancing over at her, knowing that she would be leaving. Running her finger tips over his face, she smiled softly before slowly untangling herself from him. Placing her hand on the tree's trunk, she watched in silence as it lowered its branches to cover the area from intrusions.

"Quel kaima, oelle." She whispered before vanishing in a flash of golden hearts. Laying beside Frodo and Sam, two pendants of Cosmos sat upon the earth. The silver, eight point, stars pooled together in the center where two separate coloured gemstones glowed brightly. Frodo's was as blue as the afternoon sky and Sam's was as green as the spring grass. She didn't doubt that the two would know when to use them. A cry erupted from the south as the shadowy form of a great eagle flew across the moon, blocking out some of her light as he descended into a grove of large trees.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

            "Saruman." The voice was wispy, hidden within the shadows, the tainted white wizard glanced around the chamber of Orthanc. The voice seemed to come from every black crevice of the main chamber, his eyes roaming over the black resin like walls that surrounded him, a silver stone pedestal stood in the center of the round room, a crushed grey, bolt of silk draped over the sphere that sat in the center of the chest high pedestal.

            Beside the seated wizard a man stood silently, his pale white skin against greasy coal black hair and eyes were stark contrasts as he slowly panned onyx orbs around the room. Studying every shadow that moved, every curtain that danced, his eyes playing tricks on him as he saw shadowy figures dancing before him. Gasping he could just make out the silver image of a woman, standing alone on a pillar of ice, facing an enemy he could not see. It faded just as quickly as he had seen it, turning to look at Saruman he saw no reaction from the wizard but annoyance.

            "Lle dantuuva, Saruman."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**Quel kaima, oelle**. : Sleep well, little ones

**Lle ****dantuuva**. : You will fail

Review, Thanks, and Goodnight:

~*~ SilverRose82 ~*~

1/30

added a little more detail to the first segment.


	12. Wild Angels

A Bed of Stars 

**Chapter 12, Wild Angels**

**By: **SilverRose82

I went a bit elvish crazy in this chapter. Putting together a few long sentences and everything. Erm some reviews were seen in Ch 11 when I first put it up. Well, it would confuse me days, weeks, months later as to why I have so many reviews for 11 but only so many on the page……. Erm if you're up here twice, well there's the reason I'm to lazy to fix it.

**Calli-chan** : Yes, well it happened to be a server virus we believe, stupid little thing started working again on Saturday. 

**Bluejello** : My computer's fine, an annoyance but fine.

**Nimerea** : Don't worry, I got this chapter finished a few days after posting chapter ten, now all I have to do is Merry and Pippin, Ents, Ren on her own, rework Helm's Deep and then fly off into never never land.

**BenRG** : Possibly and possibly to both. Erm, the Faramir bad movie image, I've heard from others that that never happened, I know from all facts that I have read that the hobbits never went there. So why make them go somewhere that Tolkien never had them go? Yup, we're leaving Jackson's movie script behind after Helm's Deep. Erm, another possibly.

**Callisto Star** : You know, I've never read the books. So for some who has, saying that I'm combining both is good to know.  As stated above, I know Faramir wasn't as bad as they made him to be in the movie, while worried for his land I don't think he would do all of that.

**Rheia** : You'll have to see, while I had an idea of who it was, it may be some one else completely different.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

            Ren walked silently though the stone halls of Helm's Deep, gazing out barred windows, upon the yellow hill top she could see a chestnut horse standing proudly. His rider looked relieved to have made it to the stone keep of Rohan. His black hair lay damp against his forehead, dark moss green clothes showed their wear and age. Glancing around she watched as guards moved about, having spotting the rider from their posts.

            Turning away from the window she gazed at the blue grey stone that surrounded her, drapes and paintings lined the walls bring life into the dreary hall. Slowly making her way down the hall she stopped at one of the tapestries. A battle raged on the woven strands, running her finger tips over the wool stands. Closing her eyes she could hear the sound of the guards hollering to each other about opening the doors. Turning away from the tapestry she gazed at the blank wall behind her, peering around she nodded, the hall had remained deserted.

            Continuing down the hall she lay a pale hand against the small dagger strapped against her thigh. She wore tight fitted black leather pants, a wide brown leather belt lay on her hips. Over a silver no sleeved shirt was another leather shirt, it too, had no sleeves and the neckline went halfway down her chest, nothing was visible for the silver shirt underneath kept her chest covered. The outline of the leather shirt was a braided cord of dark brown leather, it wrapped around her shoulders and neckline before running down a single cord in the center of her shirt to fade into the belt. The cord keeping her small elven dagger from falling off was another braided cord. Her boots when a bit past midway up her calves. Two sets of arm bands wrapped around her upper arms. Her hair pulled back in a braid to stay out of her way.

            Sighing she made her way into the main hall of Helm's Deep. The guards at the door allowing her to pass without second glance. Entering the room she watched in silence as Aragorn pushed open the large wooden doors. Silencing all in the room as they turned to gaze at the newcomer.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

            "Why does this pain me so?" Éowyn asked as she gazed sullenly towards Lady Ren. The older woman squinted her eyes as she gazed silently into the caverns where the women, children, and elderly were being brought. Turning to face Éowyn she closed her eyes for a moment. "He speaks of another."

            "He has loved her since he first lay eyes upon her." Ren told her as she placed the basket she had been carrying down. Éowyn following her example turned to leave the cavern to gather more supplies. "I can give no comfort to your questions for trying to destroy the love they have, would be to destroy my great, great granddaughter's heart. That I cannot do."

            "Granddaughter?" Éowyn spun on the word and gazed into the elven woman's eyes. Defeat seemed to pass over the niece of Théoden as she realized no hope in her questions. Ren placed a hand on Eowyn's shoulder, the young woman lowered her gaze as Ren moved to stand before her. Reaching out Ren lifted Eowyn's face so she could study the girl before her, smiling softly Ren bid her to follow after her, more baskets had to be brought into the caverns.

            "Aye, his heart had been given to my great great granddaughter. Though, had it not, you would have been a wonderful match for him. Maybe you are the better match, but with hearts no one can question their choice. Great things lay ahead of you Éowyn. Your path is yours alone to make and follow, do not fear it." Ren told the girl beside her as she reached over to grasp the handles on another woven basket, the dark woods bent around the handmade frame gave a bit as they shifted to carry the weight better. Glancing into the basket she carried, many woven wool blankets, dyed in earthen colours, were folded. 

            "Why do you travel with this band? You have the statute of a great queen." Éowyn asked as she watched Legolas walk into the meeting room where Théoden was speaking to Aragorn and the head of his guards. Ren watched silently as Éowyn stared at the doors that kept her from the room she wished to be in, wished to be a part of. Turning away she continued moving back to the stairwell that lead into the caverns were the towns people were beginning to fill. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

            "Um gosta, Legolas." Ren whispered from the door way she stood in behind the upset elven prince. She had come back into the weaponry room only to hear the ending argument from him and Aragorn. When Aragorn had stormed out of the room in anger she had slowly made her way into the windowless room. **(Do not despair, Legolas.)    **

            "Huin uva aen, lle sinte yana!" Legolas countered quickly in anger as he cast an armor covered arm in the direction of the remaining men. Gimli glanced between the two before turning to await Ren's answer, the men and men-children watched in fascination as they listened to a language they had never heard before.** (They will die, you know that!)**

            "Uma, huin uva. Narhuni uva aen elaite a an ana huin uva usale Caldron. Enosta tirtanya mad aen si adome, Legolas. Lle ila lala adan ho laita, numa ner hant lle udaro auth." Ren nodded towards him as she gazed around at the faces before her, silver orbs taking in faces that held fear. Men that were far to old to hold their own and children, stared back at her. Children as young as she was when she first started battling were going into this war tonight.** (Yes, they will. But they will die in honor and for that they will travel to the Caldron. Rebirth awaits those who die here tonight, Legolas. You cannot deny a man his honor, no more than you can halt a war.)**

            "Lye waith lemb hain si aen." Legolas pointed out with a prominent glare. Squaring her shoulders, the elder elf stared the younger down. Legolas could only stare into endless steel coloured eyes, within the depths he saw the universe. Countless numbers of stars and planets swirled around her eyes.** (Our people leave them here to die.)**

            "Legolas, nat eina hiesse palurin an man lye uil dangweth. Estel na I erenat lye u anira an." Ren told the elven prince, glancing around the crowded armory she gazed into frightened but courageous eyes of the Rohan men. Turning to Gimli she placed a hand on his shoulder. The dwarf lord nodded as he moved to follow her out of the room. Ren turned once to glance back at the fuming elf, clasping the door for a fleeting moment she turned away. The door creaked closed as it slowly reached the frame, a loud click deafened the silent room as the lock moved into place.** (Legolas, things happen in this world for which we cannot answer. Hope is the only thing we can wish for.)**

~*~*~*~

            Gimli followed silently after Ren as they made their way to the stables. The sweet smell of hay rushed over them as they slowly opened the doors that separated them from the creatures they searched for. A gust of wind rushed past them causing Ren's braided hair to sway behind her. Walking past rows of horses, and tack polished until it shone lay neatly beside each stall. Every horse had been groomed and fed, now all were sticking their heads over stall doors, watching the two walk past them heading towards the last to stalls in the stone stable. Two, proud white heads glanced over at them, waiting patiently for the two.

            Gimli watched silently as Ren moved to stand between the two stallions. The stable empty of men, no sound was made as Ren lay ivory hands on the foreheads of Artemis and Helios. Lids closed over lavender and azure eyes as Ren slowly dropped her hands back to her sides. Taking a few small steps towards Gimli, she turned around to gaze over the two stallions. Helios kept her gaze as he waited for her to speak.

            "Your strength is needed once more my friends." Ren whispered as she lowered her head, a faint glow of gold surrounded the two stallions, seconds later standing in place of the two majestic white horses were two men. Regal in appearance they were a good few inches taller than Lady Ren herself.

            Both men had shocking white hair, only Helios' was short wind blown hair while Artemis' fell to his waist as though it were long grass. Their eyes no different then in their horse form shone in the torch light. Upon their brows were the signs of the Cosmos or the Moon respectively. Helios was grabbed in black leathers with intricate silver designs stitched across his chest, shoulders and arms, a long broad sword lay at his waist, the hilt shone of polished onyx, ready to be pulled out at a given moment. Artemis wore deep greens similar to the outfit Helios wore only a cloak finished off his outfit, a short sword and deep bronze gold bow and quivers were his weapons of choice. Ren smiled as she watched their insignia slowly flickered before fading from normal sight.

            "It is a pleasure to serve you once again Neo-Queen Serenity." Artemis told her with a broad smile. Ren glared at him with a soft smile before turning to Gimli. The dwarf lord looked baffled for a moment or two before he remembered the two standing in front of him.

            "You haven't changed lad." Gimli laughed as he walked up to Helios, the tall guardian smiled as he shook Gimli's outstretched hand. Glancing over at Artemis the two moved to stand in guard position behind their mistress.

            "I don't believe that in the short years since we last spoke that I would." Helios grinned as seriousness began to settle over the four in the stable. "How much time before the battle, milady?"

            "When my home no longer shines over Helm's Deep and the skies cry of innocent deaths that will fall on this night." Ren told him, her face grim and calculated to give away no other answers. He nodded, gazing around the stable once he watched as Gimli and Artemis slowly made their way to the stable doors. "Lady, I promised to serve you the day that you saved me from meeting my death."

            "I know, Elios, and I thank you for your devotion." Ren whispered as she glanced at the stone floor below her feet. Clear of the debris that covered most stable floors, Ren sank to the ground with a sigh. Placing her head in her hands she muttered, elven and Lunarian prayers. Helios stood guard a few feet in front of her, allowing no one to pass by him to bother her. "So many are to fall tonight. While I know most of them will await rebirth or the heavens, what of the mothers that will lose their children, husbands? I fear that even with all my power of foresight given to me by my mother and Pluto, I no naught of the outcome. Though many times I wish to never know those odds I wish I do now."

            "Tis a great cause in which we fight, milady. They will mourn but in the final hours they will rejoice." Helios told her as he walked over to her, offering Ren his milk white hand, she silently allowed herself to be pulled to her feet. Within a few steps Ren wrapped her arms around her long time guardian and friend. The dream guardian did nothing but hold onto his lady who needed the simple comforts of a friend. Neither were startled when Artemis appeared behind her both enclosing her from the world. A world that she should have been allowed to enjoy and not worry over.

            "You'll not be alone in this Serenity. We will fight along side you." Artemis whispered as she pulled away from them, nodding her head she closed her eyes allowing the tranquility of the stable to wash over her she took a deep breath. Opening her eyes she gazed around, her eyes finally landing on Artemis and Helios. Smiling at them she stood proudly, shaking her head to clear away nervous thought that would follow her into battle. She slowly walked past them heading to the large oak doors, pushing them open she smiled as Helios and Artemis followed after her. Gazing in front of her she could see Legolas and Aragorn speaking quietly to each other, the elf looked apologetic as Aragorn only waved off the need for apology.

            Leading them down a separate hallway, they made their way back to the main room where the guards and warriors awaited for orders. Gimli rushed over to them as he lead the group towards a window nearby, clouds were starting to roll in. Deep violet and prussian blues carpeted the horizons, looming before them fiercely. The small group listened quietly as Théoden spoke to his people. Artemis watched in silence as the fear the people before him were feeling blanket their eyes, even as their king spoke words to comfort them their fear grew.

            "No dawn for man." Artemis spoke silently. "There will be none if their hope falters."

            "No dawn for man." Ren whispered repeating his words, her eyes lowering to the ground as she tried to remember something. Something important, something that had made her what she was today. "Chaos. Artemis, Chaos spoke those very same words. Those very same words when he destroyed our homes, our lives. As did Darien, when he knew nothing would be able to save the world."

            "We will not allow what happened those years ago to happen once more, Serenity." Artemis told her as he watch Legolas and Aragorn walk into the filled meeting hall. Studying the young elf prince he gazed at Ren, her eyes never faltering from the horizon. Pushing his long white hair behind his ears he moved to speak to the two warriors, however, a hand shot out and wrapped around his wrist halting him from leaving. Looking around he turned to see Helios was the one that refused to let him leave.

            "Now is not the time to speak to them. We need to assist the lady." Helios hissed as stared at the old advisor to Ren's mother and the guardian to Venus. Gazing over at Ren he could see her tense up with anticipation, the smell of battle was among them and the long time veteran could sense it. Nodding he placed a comforting hand on Ren's shoulder, she looked up, piercing her lips together she lowered her head. Glancing over at Gimli she gave him an encouraging smile before they slowly made their way through the group. Walking towards the door, Ren glanced over the group of men and children. Nodding silently, she lifted her cloak over her head, the deep blue hood covering her from sight as the three of them walked out of the room.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**Um gosta, Legolas. :** (Do not despair, Legolas.)

**Huin uva aen, lle sinte yana! :** They will die, you know that!

**Uma, huin uva. Narhuni uva aen elaite a an ana huin uva usale Caldron. Enosta tirtanya mad aen si adome, Legolas. Lle ila lala adan ho laita, numa ner hant lle udaro auth. :** Yes, they will. But they will die in honor and for that they will travel to the Caldron. Rebirth awaits those who die here tonight, Legolas. You cannot deny a man his honor, no more than you can halt a war.

**Lye waith lemb hain si aen. :** Our people leave them here to die.

**Legolas, nat eina hiesse palurin an man lye uil dangweth. Estel na I erenat lye u anira an. :** Legolas, things happen in this world for which we cannot answer. Hope is the only thing we can wish for.

Review, Thanks, and Goodnight:

~*~ SilverRose82 ~*~


	13. Live

A Bed of Stars Chapter 13, Live 

**By**: SilverRose82

Oh I keep forgetting to do this. I'll think I'm gonna thank them and then I forget to do it. Well I'd like to thank all 30 of you that have placed me as one of your Favorite Authors I feel honored. I think I'm gonna cry. ^_~, Big thanks and a box of chocolate chip cookies for everyone. Peace.

Long, well long for me, five pages and a little over five thousand words. Seeing as the elvish is all the way up here and the translations are normally all the way at the bottom of the story which would make about five pages of travel to get to the translations. Here's the translations. But the Answers to Reviews will be at the bottom of the page this time. 

**Cosmosamin. Vetar le teemao galad. Im yello an i rodyno le gothwenlya. Rodyn toio beleg baur. :** I am Cosmos. As High Queen to the Order of Light. I call for the power of the soldiers. Thy powers are of great need.

**gothwen :** Female warrior

**Elenion Ancalima** : (GC Translation)Brightest of Stars. Really means Star of Long Light

It took me a while to write this. I wasn't feeling the mood, then I find out the FF.Net gonna be down. When the page goes down I don't update for a while because with my luck everything will get deleted. I have a paper I have to write for English/History that I have to get done and I can't get past the second paragraph. 

I know that in the book no other elves were at Helm's Deep beside Legolas, but yeah.

Helm's Deep = Similar to movie but with my own flare. This chapter is a bit on the detailed side with the battle and gore. Not much gore mine you or even I wouldn't be able to read it, but there's some. And even then it's not much detail. Just have to warn y'all. Some sort of Unwritten Author Code.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

            "Cosmosamin. Ve'tar le teemao galad. Im yello an i rodyno le gothwenlya. Rodyn toio beleg baur." A tall figure whispered into the cloudy night sky, raising her hand above her head she allowed a small gasp as the pin prick of light that had first been within her grasp began to grow larger. It pulsed as more power began to swirl around her open palm, gazing into the center of the multi-coloured sphere, she smiled. Her braided hair whipped around her as her insignia began to glow in the darkness that surrounded them. Artemis shaded his eyes as he was forced to turn from the brilliant light that swirled around his mistress. Helios standing a few feet away from him had turned his gaze upward towards the heavens.

            Slowly lowering her palms she cupped the glowing ball of light. It sparkled and bounced with the brilliant colours of an after rain, rainbow and beyond. Turning to face the two guardians she nodded in triumph as her gaze landed on the sphere, it twinkled at her. A horn brought the three out of their thoughts as they gazed towards the stone bridge that was the only way for entry into Helm's Deep.

            "No horn of Isengard." Artemis murmured as he moved to stand behind Ren, Helios moved to lean over the stone wall to gaze at the ground below. He watched silently as the gates were opened to allow a silent, orderly army to pass into Hornburg, gazing out at the leader of the elven army he drew back. His lavender eyes landed on his lady, she turned to gaze from him back onto the little ball of light. 

            Looking back up at him with determination she fled down the stairs leaving the tower they had been standing on. Artemis letting his gaze fall onto the Horn of Helm Hammerhand, followed after her, hoping the nothing ill would come out of her plans. Helios sighed, running a hand through his wind blown hair, he followed after Artemis.

            "Serenity, what do you plan?" Artemis asked as they appeared on the Deeping Wall, he gazed out at the soon to be battle ground, turning back to look at his lady he could only watch as she gazed silently at the light she held within her cupped hands.

            "Elenion Ancalima." Helios whispered as he appeared behind them, looking over at him, Ren smiled brightly before raising her hands above her head. Her leather battle outfit transformed into her sailor form, silver hair surrounding her in a torrent as it mixed into the translucent cape that swirled and fluttered around her body. The small ball of power began to shake as it listened to the heart of its lady.

            "Go to the hearts of those in doubt." Cosmos whispered as the light shattered into separate tiny parts, each flying back towards Hornburg where most of the people were congregating. The three watched in silence as tiny stars disappeared before the people they chose to strengthen. A pale silver white glow surrounded Cosmos as she gazed out at the people and elves that were preparing for a battle that was soon to come.

Catching the gaze of the elven prince, she stood proudly before reaching up to press the circular silver broach that lay above her chest, the design was of a five petal flower, each petal a different shade of blue, ranging from icy blue to the royal blue that only appeared with the setting sun. Once she lost the transformation into her sailor form she gazed at Helios and Artemis once before brushing past them and rushed down the stairs.

            "And so the battle begins." Helios whispered as he turned to look at his long time friend. Artemis nodded silently as he gazed into the cloud covered sky above him. Blue lightning flashed across the slate coloured clouds illuminating the grounds around Helm's Deep. Turning to stare across the endless plain that surrounded the front of Helm's Deep he could just make out the small outline of orange flames.

~*~*~*~

            Ren appeared silently in the old sitting room, glancing around the room she spotted who she was searching for, the Lórien captain turned his gaze onto the elder elf. Bowing in respect, he moved to stand before her, smiling up at her he could see a mix of emotions running torrent. Closing her eyes for a moment, Ren cupped the elf's face, lowing his head slightly she kissed his forehead. Gazing into his startled eyes she was forced to turn away as Helios and Artemis appeared in the room behind her.

            "Serenity. Much is to be done before the sky cries her pain." Artemis spoke up as he watched his queen reunite with a friend she had made on her travels. Haldir glanced over at Ren once more, grasping her smaller hand within his, he slowly brought her hand up, laying a kiss on the back of her hand he let her remove her hand from his grasp. Turning away Ren gazed once more around the room, Legolas and Aragorn were talking silently in one of the corners of the large stone room. Théoden was staring at her with a mix of emotions, turning away from the King of Rohan she glanced over at Gimli and Helios.

            "He speaks truth." Haldir whispered as he smiled over at Ren, he had always been fascinated with the Lady of Silver, the true Lady of the Stars, the mother of the twilight and shadow. Smiling slowly, Ren turned to gaze at Haldir once more, nodding she turned back and left the room with Helios, Artemis stayed behind to speak with Haldir and the other Lórien elves. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

            There was a silence over the group as men and elves once again allied together for a cause that was greater than their common distrust for one another. Ren slowly gazed at every single face that surrounded her. Turning to locate Artemis she saw the old advisor was beside the other elves his bow draw, a silver, fiery feathered arrow knocked on his bow. Standing silently she gazed out into the sea of black mass, pale orange flames danced around, dotting the ground before her, she could hear the lead Uruk-hai calling out orders given to him from Saruman him self.

            She had chosen to hold her own in this battle forcing Helios, Artemis, Gimli and even Legolas to find other spots upon the wall. Many dark memories flashed before her as she remembered gazing out at another mass of Mordor soldiers much like this. She remembered that battle to be one of the turning points in her long life, it had been the last time that she had truly feared for herself. Shaking her head to clear thoughts that would farther interfere with her fighting skills she listened in silence as Aragorn commanded the elves. His orders drowning out the cries of the Uruk-hais, drowning out the claps of thunder that had once been her worst enemy. Rain poured down from the heavens flooding lower parts of ground, reaching up she pushed back strands of hair that had strayed from their confined within her braid.

            Turning around at the sudden clatter she watched, transfixed on the image, as the Uruk-hais began to beat against their armor. Black figures wishing for battle, though none had previous skills in battle, they knew what to expect and how to carry it out. The thought made her shutter as her grip on the hilt of the Sword of Artemis tightened. She heard Aragorn's orders to fire as elven arrows shot over the heads of many standing on the Deeping Wall. Knowing that her sword would not be of assistance at this point of the battle she left it in it's hilt and called for her bow.

            Smiling silently as the silver bow appeared in her hands, she wordlessly pulled back the string, knocking an arrow as she did so with a flip of her fingers, steadying the arrow, she let the black feathered arrow fly, just as it was about to hit one of the Uruk-hais it burst into an array of red flames. The Uruk-hai and few that had been within close proximity, fell to the ground lifeless, the flames having seeped into their body destroying what was left of their corrupted souls.

            Waving her hand in front of her face, an invisible wall was erected to block incoming Uruk-hais arrows. Running across the wall, behind the men and elves lined up firing arrows and pushing ladders off the wall, she made it to Helios' side. The white haired priest of Elysion gazed at his Lady. They shared similar glances of understanding, whirling around Ren stared up at Aragorn as he cried for Legolas to kill an Uruk-hai. Taking a steady breath, Ren jumped to the ground in front of the water channel, turning to stare at the Uruk-hai as it continued to run towards the stone tunnel even with arrows riddling its body.

            Raising her hand above her head, a black gold glaive appeared in her hands. Spinning the deadly weapon above her head, she slammed the base of the glaive into the ground, a purple black glow appeared in front of her as the Deeping Wall exploded from the large bomb carried by the now dead Uruk-hai. The rocks that flew back from the force hit the violet shield and fell to the ground. Anyone who had been above the wall when it had blown up were standing in a daze behind Helios. The guardian surrounded in a golden light tinted with flecks of powdery pink.

            Pulling the end of the glaive out of the muddy ground, she whipped around slicing through the necks of three Uruk-hais before leaving to battle elsewhere. Running back up the stairs she past dead bodies of those who had fallen to Uruk-hai arrows. Letting the glaive fade from existence she unsheathed the Sword of Artemis, keeping the blade close to her body to prevent deaths from happening to soon. Haldir appeared by her side as the two gave a quick death to an approaching Orc.

            "I feel I will not live to see the next rise." Haldir spoke as he pushed a ladder away from the wall. Ren gazed up at him, giving him a small smile, she fled to help a group that was being over powered by a couple Uruk-hais. Flipping over the group she appeared behind confused Uruk-hais, spinning around she cut into the neck of each, though they were still able to move, the Uruk-hais slowly collapsed as the poisonous stone took effect. Over the clatter of metal against metal, screams of agony, Ren could hear Gimli bellowing his score for Legolas to hear.

            Ren cried out as she plunged into the core of orcs that surrounded her at Helm's Deep. Fighting with the Sword of Artemis she killed all that the poisonous blade touched. Glancing around at the back of the battle, where she had taken to her fighting. Orcs were scurrying around trying to break in the wall and the door, black bodies littered the ground, some slashed by her sword, others killed by an elven arrow. 

            Her golden silver hair was plastered to her forehead as she twirled around to jump out of the way of an Orc blade. Battling with the creature for a few minutes, it seemed, she watched as the creatures head slowly fell from its place onto the muddy battle field, it's body falling in a heap a few feet from her still form. Turing to try and locate the Fellowship, she could see the white gold hair of the elven prince as he fought against orcs, however, she could only hear Gimli's battle cries allowing her only to pinpoint his rough location from his cries of outrage and determination to beat Legolas in their game. Aragorn  harder to locate, for he possible was outside of the complex, fighting to keep any more orcs from entering the keep.

            With another sweep around the area she found that she stood alone, most of the orcs had moved deeper into the inner walls of Helm's Deep, leaving her to watch the battle on the bloody stairwell she stood upon. With one last sweeping glance around her she charged silently down the stairs, her hair flying behind her in a cord of thick white gold.

            Sword poised for attack she slashed through a group of orcs that hadn't been prepared for an attack from behind. Ren almost felt sorry for killing them in a dishonorable fashion but knowing what they created and insured made that guilt wash away as she barely missed the swipe of an Orc sword to her left side. Charging the creature that tried to attack her she raged another battle against the creatures of Saruman.

            "If I wasn't an honor bound woman, that understood that everything is to play out as it wishes too, all of you would be dead right now." Ren muttered as she watched another Orc die at the blade of an elven sword. Nodding her thanks to whoever had saved her from the creature she slashed through the Orc before her watching as his black green blood spilled from the wound on his stomach as the creature crumpled to the ground, dying in pain as Ren continued her slaughter.

            The battle at Helm's Deep lasted long into the night only stopping when the retreat was called, Helm's Deep had fallen to Uruk-hais. The group fighting to keep Middle Earth from falling into darkness had taken refuge in the fort for awhile. The men had tired after a night of fighting and killing some for the first time, Ren studied the orcs that were before them, many littered the ground while some still mingled around outside the fort. Minutes after taking safety within the four walls of Helm's Deep she had lost the transformation she had worn, for the one she was normally seen wearing.

Clean and tired from the night's battle she just stood looking out at the blackened ground around the fort as her hair flew in a golden tornado of current around her still form. Wrapping around her like a blanket, protecting her from the outside world. Her eyes were shut as if she were only listening to a tune within the wind, hiding the silvery blue orbs that captured many peoples attention.

~*~*~*~

            "I never wanted to fight. When I was fourteen years old and found that cat, I cursed that day for the rest of my life until I watched my friends die before me. Then I became Cosmos and I understood my destiny. My destiny was to forever protect the universe, forever guard it. I still hate fighting; last night I killed so many orcs and I do not regret it. Is that wrong?" Ren asked turning to the two she had known for an eternity. Helios and Artemis, even Gimli, turned to study the woman before him; who, for the first time in the time they had known her questioning herself and her cause. Her delicate face was set like stone, the three were surprise to hear an answer come from Legolas who appeared behind them suddenly. 

            "No, it was not wrong. They serve the Dark Lord, nothing which weakens his army is wrong." The younger elf told her as he appeared beside her. Ren glanced down at the shorter elf and nodded her head before turning to look at the others once more.

            "Ren, 3020 years ago you said something, at the battle of the Last Alliance. Do you remember it or have you blocked out that battle because it nearly brought you death?" Helios asked as he and the others in the room watched as she bow her head and eyelids closed over silver blue orbs remembering the day that nearly brought her to the doors of Hades.

            "I wished to forgive them, but I could not forgive them of their sins. They had chosen their side and I condemned them for it." she whispered before looking up at them with tear filled silvery blue eyes. "Then I realized something, not all of them had chosen that side by choice, some had been tortured into it. And I tried to heal them and nearly killed myself because of it. Last night in so many words I condemned them again. Is that right? Even since I left Middle Earth all those years ago, I questioned myself on my words, my actions. I have done so much for this universe that you would think that I would not care anymore. But I always wonder why was the role of Cosmos given to me, someone who used to looked for the good in all of her enemies. I am suppose to be heartless. Stand alone, never love, never know feelings again. I do and I do not. I cannot understand my role in life anymore, I do not think I ever have."

            "There are no answers that I can see for what you ask. I don't believe that anyone has them or ever have them. Life is a mystery one that can never be solved, you live it day by day but you may never find what you are looking for." Artemis told her as he turned to find Aragorn and rid the eyes that held so many emotions in them it surprised the old guardian. So much pain that would never leave the elven queen before him.

            "How many lives will I have, Artemis? One day you will be given eternal rest, while I still stand in my palace. Life is not a mystery it is a curse that I have wished to rid since day one. How would you feel to know that your eternal death would forever plague the universe into darkness? I live with that every day of my life. All four million years of it. I cannot die, that is my curse. My immortality goes far beyond that of even the elves. They are immortal but they can die and have eternal sleep." Ren told him angrily, but tears fell from her eyes as she spoke of her life and her duty. Her curse. They watched eyelids close over bewitching eyes. No sound came from the grieving elf, Legolas reached out to rest his hand on her shoulder but stopped. It was Gimli who did something to bring her out of her pain.

            "What would the hobbits say if they saw you like this, Lady Ren? Why, Master Merry and Master Pippin would probably cry from the sight of it and Master Frodo would fear it was his fault. Cheer up, Lady Ren, if not for yourself for the hobbits you love so much." Gimli told her as Ren's eyes snapped open, staring into the onyx eyes of Gimli she nodded before brushing past Legolas, leaving the room they had taken cover in and left for the armory.

            "I don't know if that was for better or ill." Aragorn muttered as he turned leaving the dwarf and elf to stand by the west wall of the fort. Gimli stared that the elf before him, muttering curses to himself as he sat down to sharpen his axe. Legolas watched the goings within the fort and outside its stone walls.

            "What caused you to stop, Master Elf?" Gimli asked as he looked up at the now startled elf before him. A small smile hidden behind his beard for startling the elf he had started a friendship with. Turning to watch the doors they had boarded up with furniture, the rattling didn't falter as the Uruk-hais slammed into the cedar doors.

            "I do not know."

            "Many don't. However, in your heart you know the real reason. You just hide from it." Gimli told him as he continued sharpening the axe blade, Legolas raised an eyebrow at the dwarf's words.

            "What do you know about the Lady?" Legolas asked as he slid down the wall and turned to face the dwarf before him. Gimli stared over at the elf, debating in his head whether or not to tell the elf what he knew. But staring into the sky blue eyes of the elf, curiosity brewing, he knew he would not be able to leave without some sort of answer.

            "She wasn't always so filled with dark thoughts of herself. She shone like a cluster of diamonds in a dwarven mine. She still does only it's dimming because her going into Mordor, again, will kill her and that kills her because she can do nothing to help the little halflings she loves. That's her only reason for coming with us, it wasn't to visit with the elves of Lórien, for she dislikes most of them, it was to protect the hobbits. She nearly took off Aragorn's head with that stone sword of her's when she found that Master Frodo was injured while in his care. Now be mindful of this Master Elf, never allow yourself to be cut by that blade. Even with all her powers there is nothing she can do to counter the poison within that stone blade. Stone that is strong enough to cut through a diamond as if it were a piece of spider's silk. And you must know that diamonds are the only stone that no one can cut through." Gimli told Legolas as he flipped his axe over to sharpen the other side. He continued to run the stone over the blade until it shone in the sunlight that was peaking through the clouds above them.

            "How is it that most know of her?"

            "She's a very social elf, always loves to tell a good tale or two, would be considered a hobbit in that case. Surprised me the first time we meet, I was probably no older than Master Merry when we started this journey. Visiting somewhere but her transport isn't always the best and does send her to some strange places. Mainly in the mines of the dwarves when she was trying to go to the Shire to visit with Bilbo I suppose. I don't know which of us were more startled." Gimli's gruff laughter was heard as Ren yelled something at him, he couldn't make out the words but he knew she wasn't to happy with the dwarf at the moment. Legolas watched in confusion, the language the woman had spoken was nothing like the languages of Middle Earth however the dwarf laughed it off like nothing more than a simply joke.

            "It's an old tongue, Master Elf, one that she learned years ago as the princess of a long forgotten kingdom. Lunarian, I believe, beautiful language to know fowl words in don't you think?" Gimli could only laugh more when Legolas raised an eyebrow in confusion more than likely thinking the dwarf lord before him had gone mad.

            "This entire thing confuses me. Why do I feel that I know her from some where?" Legolas asked, Gimli's laughter came to a slow halt at the elf's question. Looking at the elf before him he stood, strapped his axe to his side and tied the stone he used to sharpen it within a leather pouch. 

            "You may have met her or felt her power, lad. She has been around the lands of Middle Earth many times." Gimli told him quietly before following the arguing voices of King Théoden and Aragorn. The two made their way into the chamber where Aragorn and King Théoden were debating on what action to now take. Over in the corner Ren was speaking quietly to a group of elves that had lived through the battle. A cold wind swept though the room, as the sounds of a battering ram could be heard through the stone walls. Everyone turned to study the room they had left moments before, peering out of a window Legolas could see a group of twenty Uruk-hais standing on the ramp trying to break into Helm's Deep.

            "Artemis, Helios. I shall not be here when they ride out. I leave for Isengard. Artemis, Legolas will need your speed and strength once again. Helios, go back to guard the Unicorns. My path is my own." Ren told her two friends as she stared up at a small square window, sunlight was seeping through grey storm clouds. Helios nodded as he placed a hand on Ren's shoulder, bowing he took a step backwards before disappearing in a fury of golden light. Artemis stared into the eyes of his queen, seeing that she would not change her mind, he spun on his heels and strolled through the doors leading to the stable.

            "The sun is rising." Gimli pointed out as he gazed at the same window Ren continued to stare at solemnly. Théoden and Aragorn both turned to the window, remembering Gandalf's words hope seemed to appear in the king's tired eyes.

            "The Horn of Helm Hammerhand shall sound in the deep one last time." Théoden cried out as Gimli ran up the stairs to sound the horn. Ren gazed at them silently, watching them bring horses into the main room ready to ride out. Turning to glance at one white blonde haired elf, she smirked softly before striding over to him.

            "It appears that I was wrong."

            "The heaven's sung for you last night and for everyone that was spared. Ride out with them." Ren told him quietly as she backed away from the group of elves. Passing by the same group of boys she had saved during the battle she glanced over them, each had a sort of happiness in their eyes that they had all made it out of their first battle with their lives. The elves watched in silences as Cosmos faded from their sight, nothing lay where her feet had once touched.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**Reviews **:

**Senshi's Tenshi** : Thanks, well I hope your head will allow you to continue reading my story. Pairing, everyone keeps asking about it, and I still haven't got the slightest idea about what to tell. An Actual book? Erm I wish. It would be cool though. I like mouse, I've made one before but I don't know what happened to him..... So sad.

**Callisto Star** : Thanks for pointing that out to me.... It was a typing error on my part, I thought it looked wrong but I get that way as if I look at a word to long I think it's spelled wrong..... I've fixed that error.  

**Rheia** : Information about the Elvish is down below. Yes, any one can learn it. Romance is not my a bit theme in my writing.

**Celestial Moon** : Thanks. I have a dictionary of Tolkien's work, yes. Check below for more information. I'm not perfect at the language and someone who is would probably cry at my translational skills. ^_^ Erm, this isn't really a Romance story. 

**DragonGirl** : Yes, battle scenes are going to be in the next chapter. I may split it into two parts if it gets to be too long however. 

**BenRG** : Erm, I still think doing it that way looks tacky, but no worry, I'm probably not going to be using much more elvish in the remaining chapters. Yup, surprising enough, I didn't think that I would be able to get it done and re-edited to fix how Chapter 12 turned out. No fears, Aragorn around. Well she's gotten a lot of years under her belt but she can't change completely it wouldn't make her, her.

Lady Light 

**Alexz**

**Bluejello**

ELVISH 

I put a lot of Elvish in the last chapter and the first line as you can see is Elvish as well. For everyone who's looking for dictionaries, online translators, Ect.

This is the book that I use for some, not all of my translations. _The Language of Tolkien's Middle Earth, By Ruth S. Noel_ and you can get it at Borders for about $16. It's a mix of all fourteen languages 

I use the Grey Company Elvish to Common Downloadable dictionary. It's a mix of Sindarin, Quenya, and their own.

I also use www.elendor.net/ it has, Sindarin, Quenya, Silmarillion and Teleri. You'll possibly have to use thesaurus.com to look up similar words. And there may be a great deal of words to sift through if the word you're looking for has more than one meaning or it's within another longer word. 

This page also has lessons and some simple translation links on it. www.uib.no/People/hnohf/ 

Review, Thanks, and Goodnight:

~*~ SilverRose82 ~*~


	14. Secret Place

A Bed of Stars 

**Chapter 14, Secret Place**

**By: **SilverRose82

**alexz**

**Callisto Star** :  Yup, it's a very interesting book, there's another one out there, I believe is just elvish but it's like $40. I'll check out that page, more sources to make sure everything checks out. Elves sadly don't seem to like pipe-weed..... check out In the Hall of the Wood Elf King by _TreeHugger_ to find the humorous reason why.... It's in my Fave Story list.

**??? **

**Bluejello** : If you could believe, I was going to make her stay in Isengard, short..... It's been souped up greatly. The battle scene is probably one of my greatest accomplishments in this story.

Lady Light 

**BenRG** : That entire chapter was one of the hardest to work on, but I love how it turned out. That post battle outburst of Ren's I wasn't sure I was going to use it, I had written it around Chapter 4. Why was Ren chosen.... I believe that will be brought up in the chapters to come.

**Comechatcha **: Umm, I thought about bring her in, she may still appear, we'll have to see.

3/12

Erm, beside the fact that I had a lot of papers to write and a lot of tests to worry about. Along with not being able to sit down and just type. I was really sick last week so that is the reason's as to why this chapter had taken a grand total of three some odd weeks to write. Now on spring break I'm able to get the time to just sit an write. Even is this time of worry and in some cases fear. I don't fear what is happening, I don't care for it, but I will suppose the soldiers over there. That's all that we can do, pray that this war will end soon and the US soldiers can come home safely.

3/20

I'm once again sick, but at least I know my parents don't care. Say they'll get me food and come back with nothing. Gotta love them for forgetting about me. Haven't eaten since this morning, Micky Dee's Breakfast Burritos. Erm, what else. Enjoy. Sorry about the long wait.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

            There was a thunderous noise beating against the sky, glancing around her Ren studied cobalt, wisps of clouds wafting, drifting. Standing on a rock cropping in the middle of deserted hills of green grass she could see nothing and she could see everything. No creature scampered over those hills, but something hunted her, her senses told her that much. Trying to glance into her foresight she could see nothing to answer her question of what creature called for her.

            Pivoting once more on the grey stone, she decided to continue her trek, nothing bothered the golden green hills. The steady beating continued to drum on as she stayed on her course, she walked in silence listening to the steady drumming. Closing her eyes she allowed the wind to rush over her giving her word of the armies, Sauron was building. Rubbing her hand against her neck she thought back to days when she did not have to worry about constant armies of darkness. Days when she had been a carefree girl, though riddled with duty there had been normality in those days.

            Transforming into Cosmos she unsheathed the Sword of Artemis, glaring into the hills she could see a pinprick of black a league away from her current position. That black speck rode fast against the wind as it drove to fall upon her, spinning the sword in a wide arc she let it disappear before calling for her speed.

            A loud whinny could be heard over the drums as the ever needed white stallion appeared on a nearby hill crest. Smiling, Cosmos made her way to Helios grabbing the reins she pulled herself into the black leather saddle. Gazing at the black shadow that continued to make its way towards them she turned Helios to the north. Nudging the guardian horse forward the pair sprinted off into the grassy plains. She was not fearful, for she understood this invitation, that ever small piece of Chaos wanted her, wanted to rule Middle Earth. The balance would be broken should she appear, the delicate balance of light and darkness would tip in favor of light, if a battle was to rage between she and Sauron.

            Once certain that their distance was great enough, she slowed Helios down not wanting to tire her friend out when his speed may need to rise at sudden notice. Gazing back into the south she could no longer see the black shadow that searched for her, had been searching for her since she past through Moria. Since she had gazed into the eyes of the Morgoth, the fiery demon spawn from Chaos him self.

            "I did not believe that they would catch up with me this quickly." Ren mused silently as she and Helios continued their ride northeast, heading back toward the lands Isengard. Helios nickered softly as he continued to fly over the scape of green grass and blue cloud dotted skies. They stopped suddenly when the drums vanished, no longer looming in the distance, stopping Helios in mid stride the two turned to face the southern horizon. Ren gazed across the hill covered landscape, no shadow lurked in the distance. They had been called back, it was not time.

~*~*~*~

            Ren gazed upon Isengard from her perch on one of the mountains that surrounded the black tower. Barren muddy lands lay in the once glorious valley, deep chasms, with black grey columns of giant smoke towers, billowing out into the early morning sky. She could feel the pain of the trees of Fangorn as they cried out for lost friends, the huorns moving about, giant forests moving from one place to the next. Turning to gaze into the cloudless sky she could only pray that all would end well.

            Her steady gaze once again landed on the black tower, days before she had felt electricity pulsate off the black tower. A strong force, a strength that she had only felt one other time in her life, it was not an evil power, but one to be cautious of but not fearful of. A groaning war cry brought the hardened soldier out of her musing, turning to gaze at the new mouth of Fangorn she could see dozens of Ents pouring out of the old wild forest. The tall shepherds cried out their pain and anguish as they saw the desolation that had befallen their cousins and friends. She could just make out the small forms of Merry and Pippin among the tall stunning Ents. She spotted Treebeard among the others; he was taller, older looking, leading the Ents to destroy Isengard.

            "Strength, my old friend, you do not need. Guidance, you need naught, yet I shall watch as you tear into the black tower." Ren whispered as she watched dozens of Ents attack the outer walls of the Orthanc, the home of the white wizard, the betrayer of his order. For that she should have stripped him of his power, being the one who allowed him to gain his power of elemental magick. But better plans, plans that would humiliate the white wizard even more than her stripping him of his title, his power would ever cause him, made her not. Humiliation for a man who had brought shame onto an honourable title of wizard would make him realize that insulting his given title would not be taken lightly in the order.

            A low roar made her turn once again, to gaze upon the Ents as they tore into the dam, the dam that kept the waters of Isen from flowing into Isengard. Boards groaned and creaked as pressure began to build up against them, threatening to break them into splinters if they did not loosen from the planks holding them into place. More boulders and large wooden boards were being tossed aside as the Ents worked to break the dam, free the water it held back. There was a silence, as the deafening roar of water rushed from its confines. The white wave of power surged once free, water spread out as it began to cover the grounds, falling into chasms like great waterfalls burning out fires and drowning the remaining creatures within.

            The chasms that had once had great columns of black smoke and scolding heat lifting into the skies were now great giant combs of steam billowing out of slowly filling gorges. Black smoke was being replaced with billows of grey columns that surrounded Orthanc, the black tower of the white wizard was hidden by great tides of swirling grey mass, hiding the moon and stars from view of any that looked into the sky over Isengard. Gazing around she could just make out Merry and Pippin as they sat on the arch of the guard house, smiling silently she disappeared.

            "Lonely you appear and weary." Ren whispered as she appeared before the two of them. Merry and Pippin jumped as they were startled out of their daze by their friend. "Sleep."

            She lay the two down, covering them with cloaks and furs from her subspace pocket. Lowering herself onto the stone floor of the arch she pulled her legs up so her arms wrapped around her knees, laying her cheek against her knee cap she let her gaze linger on the hobbits. Turning to watch the waters flood the mud plains of Isengard, she closed her eyes, the torrent of muddy water was slowly coming to a halt, the rushing crash was slowly dying down leaving the night in silence. Turning to gaze up into the black carpet of space she could no longer see the moon, the steam clouds were wrapping around Orthanc hiding it and everything behind it. Listening silently she could hear the huorns, coming back from destroying the orcs and goblins that had injured their forest. 

~*~*~*~

            Morning came soon for those wanting to feel the gentle rays of the sun, Isengard lay in destruction, waters flooded the land surrounding Orthanc. No one save Wormtongue and Saruman remained in Isengard that had previously lived in the valley. Silence rang over the group as Treebeard begin to wake the other Ents. Their trumpet like voices stirred the hobbits from their sleep. Merry and Pippin looked up to gaze at Ren, the elven woman was staring at Orthanc, nothing else seemed to pass through her. Nothing bothered her as she kept her silent vigil over the black tower, gazing into hidden windows searching, searching for someone who knew to stay hidden.

            "Morning." Ren smiled as she turned to face the hobbits, crossing her arms over her chest she turned once more to watch Treebeard and Quickbeam make their way over to where they were. Standing in silence on the arch to one of the watch houses. Ren smiled as she studied the two Shepherds, had this not been a dire situation Ren was sure that she would have taken a nice stroll through Fangorn with some of the Ents. Visiting them, talking to some that were becoming Treeish as Treebeard liked to call it.

            "There are words of riders around Isen." Treebeard spoke as he gazed at three, turning to the hobbits he belayed to them a message that they needed to give to Théoden and Gandalf when they arrived. Murmuring about finding clean water to drink, the two Ents slowly made their way to where clean water would be. Nodding at this, Ren gazed around the landscape, drifting boxes bobbed in the waters as they slowly past in the soft current. Watching this Ren shook her head, the waters were receding, gazing around she spotted where the chasms would have been, to the far south low clouds covered the ground, a fog was beginning to roll in. 

            "Should go look for some food." Merry muttered as he thought about everything that would needed to be done to host the king with grand food. Pippin nodded as they slowly began to climb down from the roof of the guard house. Ren followed a bit more slowly as they made their way around dry patches, climbing onto a bolder that had been thrown into Isengard by an Ent she watched Merry and Pippin sort through the drifting boxes. Pippin cried out in glee as he pulled two boxes out of the water and onto some soggy but dry land. Pulling open the lid of one of the two boxes he pulled out some dry pipe weed. Ren smiled as she watched him dance around in joy before closing the lid of the box and dragging them into the guard house Merry had been searching.

            After searching the drift for about an hour the two hobbits nestled down beside Ren, bellies full of what food they could find, cups full of wine and ale beside them. Ren holding her own small glass of sweet white wine was studying the landscape once more, the riders that Treebeard had spoke of should arrive soon. However, the fog was probably keeping them from making too much ground. Fearing what could be, should they ride off the traveled path an into the surrounding forest. 

            The sound of beating hooves made them glance up, seeing nothing in the still silver mass of cover. Merry stirred from his midmorning nap, Pippin still sleeping at his side. Ren had vanished into the rock cliff behind them, her star staff gripped tightly in her hands as she leaned against the glass for support. The fog appeared to split before them as the riders of Rohan appeared from the gloomy mass. Merry nudged Pippin awake as he stood, gazing at the riders that appeared before them.

            "Welcome, my lords, to Isengard!" Merry called out as he greeted them, politely as any hobbit would be. "We are the doorwardens. Meriadoc, son of Saradoc is my name; and my companion, who, is overcome with weariness here is Peregrin, son of Paladin, of the house of Took. The Lord Saruman is within; but at the moment he is closeted with one Wormtongue, or doubtless he would be here to welcome such honourable guests."

            Gandalf laughed at the matters at hand as he spoke to Merry about the why they were guarding Saruman's door. There were sullen words between the two as Pippin fidgeted under the gaze of those around him. Drawing in a deep breath of pipe weed he glanced around, he saw Gimli and Legolas upon Artemis, the white stallion pawed at the ground below onyx hooves. Turning around, he could just make out Ren, standing rigid before the black walls of Orthanc, her staff gleaming with internal light.

            "Treebeard, has taken rule over Isengard, I am to welcome the Lord of Rohan with fitting words." Merry spoke up as he glanced up at Gandalf, the wizard sat proudly upon Shadowfax's back, the gleaming white meara nodded his head as he stood silently, his onyx eyes looking past them.

            "And what about your companions? What about Legolas and me? You rascals, you woolly-footed and wool-pated truants! A fine hunt you have led us! Two hundred leagues, and we find you feasting and idling and smoking! Where did you come by the weed, you villains? I am torn between rage and joy!" Gimli cried out as he glared at the two, Merry and Pippin only glanced at each other before taking a deep breath from their pipes. Smiling at Gimli's outburst they only shook their heads before Pippin glanced behind him once again. Bright azure orbs stared back at him calmly, he could just make out the star staff before turning back around to listen to Legolas and Gimli continue to speak.

            "One thing you have not found in your hunting, and that's brighter wits," Pippin laughed as he watched Gimli glared at him halfheartedly. "Here you find us sitting on a field of victory, amid the plunder of armies, and you wonder how we came by a few well earned comforts!"

            "Well earned?" Gimli cried out as he stared hard at the hobbits before him, plates and cups discarded around them. There was laughter among the riders as they watched the four meet up again after many days and worry. Théoden studied the hobbits in earnest never before believe that the legends were true. There was a clicking of glass against stone many of the riders glanced up at the noise as the Lady Ren made an appearance to the crowd. Smiling at the hobbits below her she curtsied low, before jumping off the rock platform to stand beside Merry and Pippin.

            "Ah, the Lady has made it to Isengard even before we are able to set foot in the barren waste land of the once glorious home of the white wizard Saruman." Gandalf greeted her with a nod of his head. Ren did not even turn to listen to him as she let the wind speak to her, nodding her head she turned to look at the king of Rohan. "Where is Treebeard, Merry?"

            "On the north side, I believe. He went to get a drink, of clean water. Most of the other Ents are with him." Merry looked less interested in giving away the location of the Ents that he did speaking of hobbit ways. Glancing over his shoulder he watched the steam waft off the lakes that had formed when water was brought into Isengard once more. The language of the Ents were heard loudly even with the distance between the two groups. 

            "It is past noon, and we at any rate have not eaten since early morning. Yet, I wish to see Treebeard as soon as may be. Did he leave me no message, or has plate and bottle driven it from your mind?" Gandalf spoke as he glanced at the two hobbits standing before him, Merry looked up at Gandalf and nodded as he glanced around the group silently, biding his time before answering the question.

            "If the Lord of the Mark and Gandalf ride to the northern wall they will find Treebeard there. I may add that they will also find food of the best there." Merry told them with a deep bow, glancing over at Ren he saw her amused smile on all that was taking place before her.

            "Théoden, will you ride with me to find Treebeard?" Gandalf asked as he turned to the king of Rohan, Théoden turned and smiled nodding his consent the two left to head for the north wall where Treebeard would be waiting.

            "A fine old fellow, very polite." Pippin smiled as he turned to make his way over to where Aragorn, Legolas, and Gimli were still standing. The riders that had come with them leaving to rest their horses or find food and a place to sit for their selves before anything truly was to began. 

~*~*~*~

            "Why they search for a soul who can kill them with no more than a mere thought, confuses me. They have no chance of capturing me. Soul less creatures that were easily swayed by the power of the rings they were given. You do not have the power of the soldiers, yet you have the foresight that rivals next to mine. We shall never truly see eye to eye for our souls shall always clash. Even now the future of Middle Earth is changing. Many who were to die will not and have not, the lies told to me by Fate and Destiny have waned and severed. However, this quest is to far into its path for me to change."

            "We walk a narrow path, any sudden move can break it and make it crumble. There is a simple choice one which will forever change the courses set by the divines. One which has too fallen into a severed path. Of which you know I speak."

            Ren turned gazing into the shadows that surrounded her, leaving the small bed room she had closed herself within she smiled softly as she watched the hunters enjoy a well earned meal. Placing a hand on Merry's shoulder, she nodded thanks to the hobbit before leaving the guard house. As she past through the door she grabbed her cloak, with a wave in Pippin's direction she disappeared out of the house and into the fog. Vanished from sight with each step she made, being covered by the swirling mist of grey mass that had rolled into Isengard that morning. She listened for sound, hearing none she knew that the Ents were off watching, guarding other parts of Isengard.

            Shaking her head, she slowly started to make her way to where the horses had been tied, not wanting them to run off within the fog and never be seen again. Making her way down the line of horses she past by many, all quietly waiting for their riders to need their assistance once again. She past Artemis, the old advisor looked agitated as he continued to pull at the tether tying him to the post. Glaring at him for his impatience and behavior she grabbed onto the rope, her hand began to glow a navy gold with hints of forest green swirling within. Shaking his head, Artemis lowered his eyes to watch as the energy slowly traveled the length of the leather lead. Lowering his head in defeat, knowing now that there was no way for him to break the rope that help him.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

            There was a silence as they slowly made their way to Orthanc, Ren followed behind the others, wary of what awaited them at the end of their path. She could make out the herds men as they past out of view into the cover of forestry shadow. Surrounding Orthanc, watching from afar in hopes that Saruman would leave the confines of his black tower. Her gaze never leaving the ground they walked upon, studying each stone and soil that they neared.

            Looking up she glanced at the riders before them, looking past them she gazed up at Orthanc, even with the attack made by the Ents the night before nothing but splinters showed for their anger upon the wizard who had destroyed their land, people, and friends. She watched as Gandalf rode up, paying little attention to the wizard as he spoke to the others. She searched the windows, small windows, hidden well within the black stone walls. Brought out of her search by the movement of her companions she followed silently not needing to go any father then the stairs at the base of Orthanc. She need not speak, nor see the wizard Gandalf and Théoden left to speak with.

            Sitting down next to Merry and Pippin she kept a close eye on the riders. They were fearful as they sat, watching their lord stand before the doors of Orthanc. Turning to listen to the hobbits, she knew that she could no longer truly call them hobbits, should they meet again with Frodo and Sam they would stand taller. Non of the four would truly ever be hobbits again, this quest stripping them of what made them hobbit folk. She had only heard the last of Pippin's question to Merry, frowning she turned to gaze at the rail. Saruman would come speak soon, the riders would be swayed. She watched silently as the wizard appeared at the rail, taller than Gandalf he was, leaner, but his looks were shrouded by an aura of dark greed and power, his eyes, black diamonds against a bed of snow. 

            "Two of you I know by name. Gandalf I know too well to have much hope that he seeks help or counsel here. But you, Théoden Lord of the Mark of Rohan, why have you not come before, as a friend? Much have I desired to see you, to save you from the unwise and evil counsels that beset you! Is it yet too late?" Saruman spoke softly, lulling the men under his spell, turning their thoughts around to go against Gandalf. Believing that the wizard standing on the rail above them was true in his speech and his kind words. Ren stood silent as she continued to peer from Saruman to the others standing below him. She watched as Théoden seemed to once again be taken by his words and power, Gandalf however, made no move to halt Saruman's words.

            "In the language of Orthanc help means ruin, and saving means slaying." Gimli cried out as he broke the silence that Saruman had placed the people in. His outcry angered the wizard standing above him, making him loose the front he had been playing to allow the riders to see him and not the lie he played for them.

            "I say, Théoden King: shall we have peace and friendship, you and I? It is ours to command?" Eomer spoke to his lord, gazing at Théoden, not knowing how his lord would react. Would the old king be swayed once more by Saruman's sugar coated lies. Théoden stood quietly looking as though he wished to speak but not knowing what words he needed to form to reply.

            "We will have peace," Théoden cried out as he gazed solemnly at Saruman, his men cried out behind him but he paid no mind as he locked his gaze on Saruman alone. "We will have peace, when you and all your works have perished. You are a liar, and a corrupter of men's hearts. I fear your voice has lost its charm."

            The riders were startled by their kings words, words the began to shake them from the hold that Saruman held on them. Many more were awaken to Saruman's anger as he was turned down by a mortal man. A mortal man who he had not been able to corrupt once again to bend to his will. His eyes left the company standing below him to those standing at the court before the stair case. His eyes flickered as he saw the silver soldier, her eyes dark with hatred and disappointment, turning his gaze to Gandalf. The wizard standing proudly next to Théoden continued to stare straight ahead, at the doors before him whether that up at Saruman.

            Standing behind Merry and Pippin she listened to the two wizards speak, Saruman's kind gentle words were now becoming twisted with anger as he and Gandalf continued their talk. Saruman still believing Gandalf to be below him, still not able to see the truth hidden behind closed doors. She could hear the straining of Saruman's voice as he tried to keep calm in a situation that was turning worse, for him. Gandalf he could never be able to sway, the will power he held alone was strong enough to rebuttal Saruman's tries.

            "Surrender to me the Key of Orthanc, and your staff. Then you shall be free to leave." Gandalf called up to Saruman, the older wizard grew angered by these words, giving up the items the made him strong and channeled his power and control. Items on which he would not release to another's care no matter it be to some stronger than he. Saruman turned no longer wanting to stand in the company of those who were no use to him tried to go back into Orthanc. Ren smiled, the betrayer was to get his sentence, one she was gladly not having to hand out.

            "I did not give you leave to go," Gandalf called out as everyone watched, more shocked than others that Saruman did do as Gandalf commanded. Against his will the white wizard once again moved to stand behind the rail gazing at Gandalf. Saruman looked tired, his fate looked uncertain as he gazed at Ren, she stood tall, her eyes never lingering from the platform he stood upon. Gandalf let his cloak fall from his shoulders allow for Saruman to see the robes that he was now garbed in. No longer was he the grey wizard that Saruman had tried to turn, and now Saruman was to learn that, he had been trying to trick a wizard that was stronger than he. "I am not Gandalf the Grey. I am Gandalf the White, who has returned from death. You have no colour now, and I cast you from the order and from the Council. Saruman, your staff is broken."

            In the silence that surrounded Gandalf's words, a loud crack was heard, echoing thought the land as the black staff that Saruman held split between his grasp. The wooden staff lay on the ground, where Saruman had once stood, the banished man fleeing into Orthanc. No one dared to move as a spherical object fell from where Saruman had been, everything that it hit seemed to crack under its power. Rolling down the steps Ren studied the black crystal sphere, fire seemed to glow within its core. It continued to roll down the stairs, stopping just before tapping the toe of her boot. Bending down she picked the globe up, studying it, she tossing the crystal sphere into the air before moving up the stairs to give it to Gandalf. The wizard took the globe without hesitance and wrapped it within his cloak so no others would be able to gaze into the stone.

            Her gaze was knowing, as she turned from the wizard and made her way down the stairs, no sound was made by her step. She stopped beside Merry and Pippin, once more, before making her way through the riders and towards the gate. The others followed slowly after her, any rider that had not over come Saruman's words had been freed of his hold when the staff had broken. There was an outraging cry within the upper holds of Orthanc as they left to pass through the gates once more. Before them, Aragorn, Gimli and Legolas were left in wonder as they first lay eyes upon the Ents. Treebeard stood in the front speaking in hushed tones to Ren.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Sorry about the month long wait for this chapter to get out. I've not had the best three/four weeks of my life. The only enjoyment of sorts was when I found out my friend was better of what ever had caused her to go into the hospital for the last five months.

There sadly will be a three month or so break in this story, as I work through the last three months of school, the hardest three months of school. Stories have a back burner to my school work. But I will come back with a vengeance and more than likely have the remaining chapters written and ready to upload.  

Review, Thanks, and Goodnight:

~*~ SilverRose82 ~*~


	15. Say Won't you Say

A Bed of Stars 

**Chapter 15, Say Won't You Say**

**By: **SilverRose82

**AN**: yes, I put this story on a short Hiatus. My friend it yet again in the hospital, and she cannot leave in fear of getting a random virus which could, in worst case, kill her. I'm just fearful that, that could possibly happen to her. And my other friend is in the hospital as well for other reasons, but she's out now.

**5/30/03** I was going to update this yesterday but I kept getting the site overload shit and decided to go to sleep instead. This story is almost over, I say not even five more chapters left. I have an Arwen/Lórien/Galadriel chapter to write next. Work with another, get the travels back to where I need them to be, and the final chapter. So that's about five more chapters give or take my slicing them in half if I want to. Yeah, I'm not in the best of moods. I was suppose to go out with my friends today and that never took place cuz I never got a phone call to know where to meet up with them. Next week should I get a chapter written will not come out. Why, I'm getting my wisdom teeth pulled and will not be in the best of moods.

**6/02/03** Got rid of the spelling mistakes in the reading, it seems I do have a program that has a spell checker with it. So spelling has been updated grammar, well nobody's perfect. Oh yeah, if anyone wants to know when I update any of my stories just tell me if your Email Addy, and I'll add you to my Updating list thing.

**Serenity **: Oh, don't worry, I haven't given up on this story. I've just been so cramped for time, with school coming to an end, ACTs, Finals, and all that other stuff that happens with school. Reviewers, I don't really care if a lot of people review my stories. All I know is that through this story, I've had a strong review base of the same people. And when they stop reviewing I know I've done something wrong. And you have been added to my update list. Now remembering it is another thing.

**Serenity Silvermoon** : You get the messed up symbols, I get the site overloads and the Proxy malfunctions. 

**Callisto Star** : She's going somewhere, where I haven't the slightest clue, but Ren's going to be doing something. And with school, only thing I have to worry about is my VB final, everything else is going to be easy compared to that. I lied about that VB final, all we had to do was make the screen forms and type in the code given to us by the teacher. 

**Lady Light**

~*~

"I cannot stay, more pressing matters await." Ren spoke in hushed tones as she glanced between Gandalf and Treebeard. The sun began to break through the last of the fog in the valley, Ren glanced into the sky to see dark grey clouds looming in the distance. Turning back to study the two that awaited her to finish her thought. "Win or loose, this quest is over, the stars are ready to sing a new song, weave a new path. Sauron's Bane is to be broken."

"Nothing fowl shall over come you should this happen?" Gandalf asked as he handed the Palantir of Orthanc to Ren. Gazing at the onyx seeing stone, she wrapped it in a black, silk scarf, lowering her gaze she glanced at the muddy earth.

"Frodo will be the one to throw the ring into Mount Doom. I cannot touch the ring of power, it's evil intentions to my soul would destroy the balance. Forever." Ren told him quietly as she glanced to her side, seeing Merry and Pippin standing beside her she smiled silently. Placing the Palantir into subspace, two silver charms appeared in her hand, very similar style to the ones she had left for Frodo and Sam. Holding the small eight pointed stars in the sunlight she watched as the gemstones shimmered in the light that seeped through the cloud covered sky. Turning to Merry she handed him the star with the fiery red gem stone, to Pippin she gave the gem that appeared to be black but of closer inspection Pippin found that there were violet flames dancing within the center of the gem.

"Stars of the Cosmos." Gandalf whispered as he gazed at the pendants in Merry and Pippin's hold, Ren gazed at him silently as she turned to look behind her. She turned to face Merry and Pippin once again, smiling at them she knelt before the two of them. 

"You will know when to use these pendants, we will meet again once this quest has finished." Ren whispered as she stood up, turning to Aragorn she nodded in the ranger's direction, glancing into the sky she let out a shrill whistle, answered shortly by Helios, she whistled again before letting a flurry of scarlet flames surround her, the flames reached above the soldier's head, dancing about her body before collapsing in on their selves.

~*~

Frodo glanced around, peering above him he could see the columns of black smoke rising from the top of Mount Doom. Turning to gaze at the barren lands behind him, the muddy land and bogs that he had just crossed he almost wished that Sam was with him, almost. Looking at the object he held in his palm he smiled slightly, his clear blue eyes clouded over with desire and greed. The sky blue gem stone in the center of the Cosmos Star flashed brightly as it felt the dark powers begin to take over the hobbit's heart and soul.

Shaking his head suddenly to clear the impure thoughts that threatened to over take his mind as he continued on, staring up at the cliff face he was going to climb he took a deep breath before praying for luck. Looking around to make sure that nothing followed him, Frodo begin his climb towards the entrance to Mount Doom. Using the map of the mountain Ren had sent to him in dream Frodo realized that he was nearing his destination. Clasping the ring back around his neck he grasped for the first stone cleft, pulling himself up he remembered his reasons to begin this quest. He could not allow the world of Middle Earth to fall to the dark lord, he knew he couldn't let the people of his world down.

Grunting Frodo continued to push himself onwards, the soft whispers from the ring began to work their dark magick on the blue eyed hobbit as he continued to push forward. Knowing that he was almost to the path that would lead to the inner chamber of the mountain Frodo closed his eyes, his hand clutching the Cosmos Star tightly, trying to will the powers it contained to rush over him. Opening his eyes Frodo gazed above him, his climb became easier as he slowly made his way along the old crumbling path. The weight of the ring became heavier as he neared the cracked doorway in the mountain side.

Frodo stared from the doorway to the heart of Mount Doom, he could feel the scorching heat of the lava within lick at his face, his hair dampened with sweat as the curls lay matted against his moist skin. Walking upon the platform that stretched over the heart of the fiery pit, the ring's evil chants became louder. The molten red yellow pit below him erupted with power as it felt the ring near its area of creation. Reaching behind his neck Frodo slowly began to unclasp the chain from his neck, the whispered words reached his ears as his eyes began to darken with desire. The Cosmos Star flickered before dying, the heart of its carrier had fallen to the darkness of the ring and could no longer draw strength from the gem stone.

From the doorway came Sam, the gardener and best friend of Frodo, the kind hearted hobbit gazed at his friend in terror as he watched the blue gem of the Cosmos Star die out. Gazing down at the one he held in his own hand the evergreen stone blared to life, telling Sam that he had the strength to help Frodo. But before he could set foot into the mountain he saw Gollum rush at the maniacally laughing Frodo, Sam could only watch as his friend raised the ring above him slowly placing to gold band on his finger. The power within the mountain began to churn as they disagreed with the newest master of the ring.

"Mister Frodo!" Sam cried out as he watched Frodo slowly turn around to face him, the gentle looking hobbit had changed into a sickly looking power hungry creature. Tears stung Sam's eyes as he gazed at his best friend, he had been to late to reach Frodo, had he been quicker this could have been avoided. Hearing Frodo cry out in pain Sam looked up only to see Gollum falling into the molten pit of fire. No screams came from the creature it gazed and murmured in joy at the golden band in his grasp. Rushing towards Frodo, Sam tried to keep the worn hobbit from collapsing, gazing at his hand once they were out of the mountain Sam stared at the red liquid that covered his hand and arm. Startled he begin to hunt for the source of the deep crimson blood, turning to pry Frodo's hand off the one the ring had been placed the ring upon, Sam could only gasp in horror.

The finger which had once held the bane of Sauron had been bitten off, leaving Frodo with only a small stump of his ring-finger. As quickly as he could, Sam tore off part of his shirt to tie around the still bleeding hand. Clutching his friend close to him Sam cried out to the heavens that his closest friend be spared. Turning to look back into the fiery room he had pulled Frodo from he could only watch in silence as giant boulders began to fall into the pit of lava below, breaking the small plank like bridge in half.

"Oh Mister Frodo, why?" Sam whispered as he brushed away stray curls from Frodo's forehead, his eyes never leaving the horizon. Salty tears dropped onto his arm as he pulled Frodo closer to him, murmuring words from the song the Lady Ren had sang when they were in Moria the green gem in his Cosmos Star pulsed brightly. Sam could hear the boulders began to tear away from the outside walls of Mount Doom, he knew that the mountain was going to collapse but there was no way he was going to leave Frodo to die alone.

The sharp cries of a bird of prey caused Sam to look above him, standing not even four feet behind him were the great eagle lords of legend. Their copper feathers shone brightly, even against the black smoke of Mount Doom. The eagle closest to Sam lowered his head to gaze at the pair, looking over at his brother the first lord dipped his beak. Before once again turned towards the hobbits, his nightshade eyes shimmered in the dim light as Sam stared at the great bird.

"Samwise please allow my brother and I to take you and Frodo off this mountain side before Mount Doom collapses in upon itself." Gwaihir spoke, Sam gazed at him in concern, he knew that he could not stay with Frodo should the two eagles take them. "The Lady Serenity herself trust us with her life, Samwise. She would never send any creature she could not trust to assist those she held dear."

"I trust you not to hurt Mister Frodo, anymore than he already is?" Sam asked as he stared at the eagle before him. Gwaihir nodded as he lifted himself into the air, the draft caught Sam by surprise but he assisted in moving out of the way so Gwaihir could reach Frodo.

"Neither I nor my brother shall harm either of you. You have my word." Gwaihir told him as he lowered himself slowly to grasp Frodo in his talon. Sam rushed over to Landroval's side as the flat cleft began to shift and crack below his feet. With a shrill scream the two eagles took off from the mountain side. Sam stared behind him to watch in awe as Mount Doom slowly began to collapse onto itself. The entire mountain vanishing as the stones shattered and crashed onto the surface below. Turning to look at Gwaihir he gazed at the prone figure of Frodo, the bleeding had stopped from what he could see but he still worried about his friend. Looking towards the black gates of Mordor he could see ribbons of gold flare to life from nowhere.

~*~

Ren stared hatefully into the lurking shadows of Barad-Dur, in the heart of Black Fortress of Sauron. A small reaction in the still void caused her to react as though threatened, the uniform of her destiny appearing on her body. The outfit was white with an icy rainbow of colours that shimmered even in the darkness, from any noticeable movement from the soldier. The pleated skirt went to her upper thighs, no sleeves adorn the suit, a V neck that crept downwards stopping before it showed anything. The sailor collar, appeared from the V and wrapped around her shoulders and fell a bit down her back, a transparent gold, a single broach lay above her chest. Within the circular broach was a five petal flower, each petal a different shade of blue, ranging from icy blue to the blue that only appeared with the setting sun. Her feet were adorn with simple high heels, silvery in colour. A cape woven out of starlight fluttered from her shoulders, and whipped around her body like a wave of fleeting light, her silvery hair joining it in a dangerous dance.

There was a strong gust of wind, rushing throughout the cavern forcefully trying to erase the shadows that surround the light less room. Trying to allow light to penetrate the realm Cosmos suddenly found herself in. Clutching the star staff tightly in her hands, she took a step backwards from what she believed to be a door. The deafening sound of rock slowly grinding against rock made her spin around. Behind her, firelight streaming into the room, showing the silhouette of Sauron, the Sauron before the calls of power and greed, before Chaos had poisoned his mind. His black hair was pulled away from his face in a small tail, a scar ran across his left eye, caused by a battle or arrogance Cosmos neither knew nor cared. His eyes, however, unnerved her, white pupils surrounded by a wreath of violet fire.

"You shall not be allowed to leave this fortress of yours again, Sauron." Cosmos whispered in a deadly tone, she prepared for any attack to come from the Chaos possessed. She saw him shake his head before slowly moving farther into the room, the door behind him slid shut bathing the room into darkness once more.

"It is a shame that you never chose me, Cosmos." Sauron laughed as the Silver Soldier glared pointedly at him. Her crystal heeled shoes clicked against the stone floor as she took a step backwards, trying to bait Sauron into following her further into the shadowy room. His voice had come to a shock even to her, it was elvish. She scoffed at his petty words, not falling for any trickery that he tried to use. Chaos was in control, Chaos was trying to play her for just the right moment to strike.

"Your words shall naught work, Sauron. Chaos. They hold no truth over me." Cosmos uttered, her voice carried no emotion, no life in her silver eyes as she glared at the tall form of Sauron. Her breath came out evenly surprising her as she felt her heart beat rapidly against her ribcage.

"Of course not, one would worry should the Empress sway easily." Sauron laughed darkly, the sounds of a sword leaving its scabbard drowned out his cruel laughter. He turned his violet eyes onto the woman soldier standing defiantly before him. "I need naught the ring to gain power."

"But you forget, Chaos. You are not whole and to gain Sauron's power you must have his bane. Something that you will never get." Cosmos spoke in a calm monotone, her eyes sparkled with inner strength. Chaos glared at her, he tightened his hold on the hilt of his sword. She moved slowly, disappearing into the shadows that surrounded them, she could not battle Chaos in the present room. Appearing through the shadows she glanced at Chaos once more, smiled secretively before dissipating from the room to appear at the top of the Black Gates that led into Mordor.

Glancing behind her she spun around, the sword of Uranus blocking the deadly blow Chaos had attempted to deal her. Glaring at Chaos she kicked him back, her heel making sound contact with his thigh, he glared maliciously at her before charging her once again. The Witch King flew over head, making his way towards the Battle at the Pelennor Fields. The fierce black dragon he rode upon screamed its rage as the down draft from great black wings raced upon the ground, any creature below the powerful drafts met their death from the sheer force. 

Their swords locked at the hilt, Cosmos stared into Chaos' eyes as she waited for the dark lord to make his move. Flipping behind her, Cosmos had no time to spin around to face his blow, arching her sword behind her she fought to hold her weakening strength, keeping Chaos' sword from embedding into her back. With a quick step back, Chaos was able to take a sweeping swipe at Cosmos' back, cutting through the protective uniform that she wore, silver blood seeped from the shallow wound. She hissed in pain as she spun about, facing the greatest evil of the world. Dark violet eyes taunted her as they watched her from the shadows in which he stood, shrouded in shadow and corrupted power. His deep voice echoed as he laughed at Cosmos.

"The ring shall be in my grasps soon, my power will combine with that of Sauron, then I will hunt to complete myself." Chaos laughed again as he watched Cosmos, the soldier refused to give in to the darkness that surrounded her, weakening her. Kneeling onto the stone ground she bowed her head, her hands placed flatly on the rocks below. The grey sword in which she fought with lay beside her. Small gold flecks of light began to appear around her hands as she glared spitefully at the man before her, one of her greatest regrets. It was now time to right a wrong that she could have corrected three hundred some years ago.

"I was weak to believe that you would never come back to power, but there is one thing that I do know Chaos. The balance is allowed to tip." She whispered, an evil glint appeared in her eyes as they darkened to a stormy silver, looking up at the paralyzed evil before her, she grinned before raising her hands off the stone floor. "It is a pity that the soul of your greatest warrior was also the descendant of the **dear** Earth Prince, and even _you_, Chaos, remember how he turned out. A traitor to all that he met."

Streams of gold light flashed around them as they, slowly moving faster and coming closer together as they wrapped the two in a cocoon of golden light. Chaos glanced around him nervously, he had remembered the quicker, less threatening measures that Cosmos had taken before when it came to him. This was nothing like the power that she had possessed when he had first attacked her, destroying her life of normality with a flick of his wrist. She was stronger, much wiser with the powers she possessed and controlled. He feared; knowing that the Witch King had just met his death, by a woman no less.

Cosmos allowed herself to fall backwards, through the golden barrier as it became smaller, trapping the dark warrior. He glanced at her, his eyes betraying what his face refused, his time was coming to an end, the ring was in the heart of Mount Doom seconds away from being tossed into the fiery depths of which it was created. Loosing her transformation of Sailor Cosmos, she looked up at him, as the person Serena, the Princess Serenity, the Queen Lady Serenity. Her blue eyes soulful and sullen as she watched the last few minutes of Sauron's life, encased in the swirling golden cocoon. Her silver hair flew around her as the wind began to pick up, the mountain collapsing within itself.

Sauron screamed as light began to seep out of his body, the parts of Chaos charged at the golden ribbons that kept them from escaping their death. Closing her eyes Ren listened as the painful screams began to die out, the gold light started to close in upon itself as the entities of Chaos and Sauron cried out in terror. The light slowly seeped into the stone ground before blasting into the sky, going to the care of the God of Death. Turning around she stared at the Black Tower as it begin to crumble in upon itself, Mount Doom had vanished, she could just make out the outlines of Landroval and Gwaihir. 

From behind her she could hear the cries of  Thorondor as he landed on the Black Gate, his onyx eyes studied the woman before him, before lowering his head so she could climb upon his back

~*~

Review, Thanks, and Goodnight:

~*~ SilverRose82 ~*~


	16. Promises

A Bed of Stars 

**Chapter 16, Promises**

**By :** SilverRose82

**A.N.** I was looking at the front page; first, they updated it, second, I emailed them about that two or three months ago. I like page masters that actually listen to the complaints instead of ignoring the problems that exists.

Go to Fan Art by my Bio page to gaze at the fan art of Dark Cosmos and the outfits of Lady Ren that I've drawn, or the dorky little Cartoon Dolls that I made of Lady Ren and Legolas. More will come as the chapters get uploaded. No hobbits, those wouldn't turn out to well. ~_~* Umm, I said it on the page but the outfits don't turn up to well from the scans and the resizing that took place plus Jpgs suck to begin with. 

**6/18/03** Short chapter, very short chapter. You have been warned. Well not very short just shorter than most unless my wonderful muses have decided to come back from what ever part of the distant galaxy they have been visiting for the last month or so.

**6/19/03** I got it done. It's not the shortest chapter I've ever written for this story, but it is one of the shortest, about two pages. This chapter just wasn't working for me. Funny to say that seeing as the remaining chapters are near completed as it is. But this will make more since for the next chapter. It makes me sad to see this story come to an end. And NO there will be no sequels to this story. It shall end with the last chapter, 19 or 20 I think.

**BenRG :** Well, Darien's line had to come in somewhere. Where else to place the man than as how I truly see him on the side of evil. I mean there has to be a good reason as to why he could be turned evil so many times, if he truly loved Serena then it wouldn't have happened as much. 

Ooh, the descriptions of the clothes.... as soon as I remember how to use my dad's scanner. Everyone will be able to see the outfits that have been in the chapters for Ren. Probably some time before this chapter is even finished.

**Callisto Star :** That chapter had taken many turns, I was going to start it off one way, changed my mind and went another way. The only thing that did not change is the first section of the chapter with Ren, Gandalf and Treebeard. Hey, I may have never read the books, (I've read chapters yes, but not everything) but it would have been boring without putting parts in that are highlights of what I have read.

I'm getting better at writing then, if the reader can visualize what's been written. I've looked at stories I wrote a year ago and then I look at my newest stories, so much is lacking in my first stories, but I don't dare take them down and redo them, I like to remember how far I've come in writing in just a year.

Oh, my finals, I've been out of school for a good three/four weeks, did better on my finals than I thought. Well they were easy sorta, my three chem finals were hell and I don't think I did so hot on my math final. But when you only have four real classes...... I'll shut up now

**JaminJellyBean**

**Moonangel**

**Zackire**

**Comechatcha**

**Chihiro**

~*~

            The flight from the darkened lands of Mordor were quick as fire and brimstone erupted from the endless gorges that surrounded the black tower of Sauron. Ren could only watch in silence as the castle began to sink into the ground, tall pillars began to crash within their strong holds. Taking a breath, Ren dared not look away as she and Thorondor flew across the marsh plains that stretched far across the land. Her eyes landing on the beginnings of the Dead Marshes, gazing down at the swamp lands she watched as a grey mist began to roll over, the small pricks of light begin hidden from her sight by grey clouds. 

            "Tis nothing you can do, milady. Have you any regrets?" Thorondor asked his continued to fly away from Mordor, away from the dying shadow of the east. Ren took a breath of air before closing her eyes, thinking over her answer for the eldest lord.

            "Many, Thorondor, I shall always carry many regrets, my greatest was allowing this to ever happen." Ren whispered as she released her sun coloured hair from its braid to fly free behind her. Gazing down at her hands she stared in wonder before lifting her hand up so she could gaze at the back of her hand. Her once translucent skin was becoming the soft tan that she normally was, no longer did she appear sickly to the eyes of those who never knew her. Closing her eyes she understood, her time on Middle Earth was coming to an end and she would once again have to travel to her palace among the stars.

            "You deserve the rest of a thousand lives, milady, travel to the undying lands you deserve peace after years of hardship." Thorondor told her as he rose higher into the heavens, a cry brought the silent woman out of her revenue, looking towards the east she smiled as she watched one of the youngest eagle lords fly towards them, Meneldor, smaller than the other eagle lords he was quicker and could maneuver through trees and growth much easier.

            "Hello, Meneldor, what brings you here?" Ren asked as she smiled at the young eagle as he managed to ease himself beside Thorondor. Gazing at her she could see him smile within his eyes as he turned his head to peer at her.

            "Just come to say hello." Meneldor answered as he flew side by side with one of the greatest lords to ever grace the skies. Ren stared contently into the distance as they flew over the Brown Land, Thorondor sped up as they came to the Anduin river, Meneldor bid them farewell as he turned to head back south to his home range.

            "Where shall I take you, milady?" Thorondor asked as he followed the flowing waters of the Anduin north, Ren gazing at the rushing waters turned to look before her once again, the canopy of Fangorn Forest could be seen in the distance. "Rivendell, Lothlórien, or Mirkwood?"

            "Take me to Lothlórien, Thorondor, the Golden Woods provide much. That is the land in which my strength will come back to me quickest." Ren answered as she stared into the distance, her battle against Chaos and Sauron had left her drained of strength. Resting her head against the soft copper feathers of the eagle's neck she sighed before closing her eyes. Elf or no elf the power she had used to keep the golden sphere of light from collapsing to soon had worn on her supply of earthen magick.

            Flying low the lord could see where he was to land, a large meadow patch, well hidden from the foliage of golden maples was below him. Circling the nature made landing area he dove down to pass through branches and leaves. Landing on the green carpet of grass below he lowered his head so Ren could climb off his back, her eyes shone with laughter at the older lord's actions. With a miffled scuffing noise from his throat, Thorondor took off leaving Ren to her own travels as he made way to the mountains where he would be able to rest.

            "I believe my eyes lie to me, is the silver queen in realm of the golden woods?"

            "Your eyes play no tricks, Galadriel, I shall reside here only for a fore night."

            "Why would my grandmother reside in the woods she hates?"

            "I need a land unridden with hatred so that I can regain my strength. Holding back Chaos in a darkened land, steals much strength and greatly strains my earthen powers. Of which I have few."

            "Haldir, Rúmil and Orophin shall assist you should you need anything."

            "I am grateful." Ren answered back as she watched Galadriel leave the path she had emerged from, as soon as she could no longer see or feel Galadriel's presence she allowed herself to sink to her knees. The strength that had been taken to use earthen powers which were foreign to her had weakened her greatly for she had not pooled her power from the Cosmos but from herself. Lowering her head she sighed, there was nothing that she could do at the moment but rest, allow her body to heal from loss of inborn magick. Laying on her back she was content to stare through the branches and leaves above her to the specks of blue sky. Closing her eyes she allowed her spirit to rest, regain the strength that it had lost, while her physical form to listen to the worldly sounds that surrounded her.

            She knew naught of how long she had rested in the small meadow, but when she was certain that her spirit had fully recovered and it was well into the morning of the next day. She had not noticed the change in the weather for she had drifted off allowing not only her soul to heal but her war tired body as well. The gash on her back had healed completely, leaving no scar where the dark blade of Chaos had sliced into her back. Standing up she gazed at the dew covered ground and smiled softly to herself, allowing the calm beauty of Lothlórien to wash over her.

            It was not often that she visited these woods, the last had probably been around the time that Celebrían had left from the realm of Middle Earth. It had been hard to watch as the children of Elrond and Celebrían mourned their mother's passing, but it had been more difficult to what her granddaughter mourn the loss of her daughter. That had been the only time Grandmother and Grandchild had ever seen eye to eye, both knew of the pain of loosing a child to forces they were not able to overcome. However, as time had continued the mourning became less and the eternal dislike between the Lady of the Golden Woods and the Queen of the Stars had once again come to play.

            Many had been shocked when the two that had once spoken to each other in great respect could no longer stand to be near one another. It was also at that time Arwen had learned of the Silver Queen and from her grandmother had learned to dislike the warrior queen. While it was not common for the elven race to feud against one another, the Lunarian and the Noldor were common proof that it was possible for elves to feud like mortal men.

            Shaking her head Ren knew that thinking of such would do her no good as she continued to breathe in the morning silence that wrapped around her. Staring into the early morning sunlight, Ren did nothing but welcome the light of a new day, a day where no evil dwelled over the hearts of men. She knew that sooner or later she would have to return to Gondor, to make sure that everyone was well and spend as much time as there was left with those she held dear. She could see her hair becoming sun gold as the days passed and could see her skin become tanner as well, most hope would be lost once her hair was the bright colour of the sun, her skin a healthy tan and her eyes once again the ever bright blue of the sky.

            Ren had spend the remainder of her day meditating in the meadow, letting her mind filter everything that had happened over the few months in which this had taken place. She saw the things that had happened to Frodo and Sam while they were in Mordor, she still hated that she could not have helped the two hobbits out anymore that the two Cosmos Stars which allowed her to send them strength when they needed it. She had been able to see the battle of the Pelennor, a battle she would have been in should she have not recognized the power that had been at Orthanc before the Ents had taken over Isengard. She thought of her search for the unicorns, she had remembered her fears when she had going to Elysion to find that not only the unicorns were missing but the guardians of Elysion too were gone.

            She thought back to times in which she had spent with the hobbits, soothing Pippin's ever recurring fear of being worthless, comforting Frodo when the calls of the ring became to much for the young hobbit to stand. Making sure the Merry knew he was not left out of their bond, and making a new bond with the ever shy Sam, the hobbit she had not met until the beginning of this quest.

            Bring herself out of her thoughts she gazed into the night sky, she could just pick out the stars that she was ever familiar with. Biting her lip she turned, her eyes staring into the darkness that surrounded her, smiling she allowed a soft blue mist to roll over her feet before it began to climb up her body. Blanketing her from the outside world as it slowly churned around her figure, with a sudden flash the mist vanished. In its wake it left a simple glass rose, the Soldier of the Cosmos had left heading back to Gondor.

~*~

            The noise known to the elven city seemed to lessen as Arwen made her way slowly towards her talen, in Lothlórien. Having spoken quietly to her grandmother on all that she would have to do, to take a mortal life. Many elves watched as she passed many knowing what she was going to do, many without truly knowing her. However, Arwen paid them no heed as she lifted up the skirt of her dress to make her way up the winding staircase she turned to gaze at her grandmother's glade. She could see Galadriel and her father standing at the top of the staircase speaking silently to one another.     

            "Im awartha coieva Eldar cuifir coi." Arwen whispered as she stared silently into the night time sky, the stars twinkled as they awaited for the divine to give them the right to finish her request. However, after a spell, the bright lights of the night sky dulled, Arwen gasped as realization took place. **(I forsake the life of the elves to live a mortal life.)**

            "By all rights, she should be able to choose the path she is willing to take. But the Lunarian bloodline sings strong still, though the blood has been tainted by the blood of men." Celeborn spoke quietly as he walked up behind Galadriel, the elven woman gazed at her husband before looking back to her granddaughter. Arwen looked up at her grandmother with tears in her eyes as she learned that there would be no way to sacrifice her immortality.

            "The powers of a Lunarian granted to me by my grandmother, have been past from me to my grandchildren and will forever flow in their blood until the end of this world." Galadriel spoke quietly as she gazed over at Arwen, her eyes sorrowful as she listened to her granddaughter's sobs.

~*~

**Elvish : **

**Im awartha coieva Eldar cuifir coi** : Really is translated to : I forsake life of elves to live mortal life

Review, Thanks, and Goodnight:

 ~*~ SilverRose82 ~*~


	17. Heart of Innocence

A Bed of Stars 

**Chapter 17, Heart of Innocence**

**By:** SilverRose82

I'm trying something. It works, it was the web link I was putting up. ('-')(^'-'^) ('-')  
**A.N.** **6/20/03** This chapter jumps around, A LOT. Well all things written go together, but they are not pieced together very well. This and the last chapter were bumpy, has to be written but I don't know how chapters. After this, only two more chapters to go, unless I find something else that should be added for a third. I have yet to figure out what caused the mess up for Chapter 16 and have given up on trying.

**6/27/03 **Even I can't take the poorly written chapter that I have give to you. So I've written more to fill it out. Yes and it seems to be much better because of it. Added some to the first part and much to the last three parts, much more happy with the way this chapter has turned out than before.

**Serenity Silvermoon** : You so totally confused me with the 100th review thing. Cause my stats page says 101, but then I looked at the pages things and it is 100. It's really 101 though, I got bored and counted

**IceDragon** : Yes, Ren is Serena

**Callisto Star** : Maybe, maybe not. Just gotta read the super jumpy, bumpy chapter ~_~* Well it was bumpy before, not so much now. 

**JaminJellyBean** : Read some of my earlier works and you'll see that I've come a long ways, so it just takes time and a lot of late night writing sessions. ^_^

**BenRG **: I may come back to this universe later on, but right now I've got a lot of other stories that I want to try and finish before I start up another story.

~~~~~

Ren stood up as she watched Aragorn walk into the old library of Gondor. The soon to be crowned king appeared to be hunting for nothing as he made his ways around, glancing at scrolls and books that had been set upon wooden shelves, many in need of dusting. Pushing some stray hair out of her face she stood to silently make her way over to the stressed man. He never noticed her until he felt her hand lay a top his shoulder. Glancing over he smiled slightly before glancing back at the scrolls before him, she stood behind him in silence awaiting his questions.

            "You were crowned queen?"

            "No, I would have been, had the Silver Millennium not fallen. But when I became queen, I was not crowned. I arose to power after a thousand year freeze. Which, I do not know how to put this, the freeze freed souls of their evil, and those who did not want to live in peace were banished, not by me, but by my arranged husband. I was queen of the moon, not Earth, never Earth, I was made known of that fact every day." She spoke quietly, before glancing to the floor, she still regretted ever allow him to banish those people, knowing that they would come back for vengeance. Looking back up at him she stared fiercely at him, her eyes blazed with inner strength and knowledge. Aragorn had once again began to leaf through old scrolls and documents, shaking her head Ren slowly made her way back to the worn chair she had been seated in before. There were no words she could say to calm him, knowing that she had never been in his position, she could only answer his questions.

            "I have hidden from this destiny for a great deal of years. Behind names that are me, yet are not. The war of the rings are over I should be grateful that this land no longer will be at war. But I know naught if I am ready to be king." Aragorn spoke up as he came out from a row of shelves, an old scroll cradled carefully in his grasp. Ren glanced up at him silently, she smiled secretively up at the uncertain lord, nodding she placed the scripture she had been reading down on a small cherry side table beside her.

            "I cannot tell you if you are ready for your destiny, but you will make a great king. You know much, your wisdom great, you will not fail your people." Ren told him with a small smile, picking up the candle she had brought with her she gently blew out the flame, bathing the room into darkness. Only Aragorn's knowledge of the library allowed him to find the oak doors. Pulling the large doors open he turned to call for the Lady Ren, he glanced around the room to find that he was alone, there was not another soul in the library. Shaking his head he left the library in search of Gandalf, hoping that the wizard could do some thing to sooth his frayed nerves.

~~~~~

            Ren stared out across the vast plains of Gondor, it was an occasion for all, the ring had been destroyed and Gondor finally had its king. Glancing over at Merry she smiled at the hobbit's disconcerted gaze at the hills surrounding Minas Tirith. Placing her hands on the stone wall before her she watched the people in the city square hurry around joyful of the free world they now lived in. Her eyes following them as they moved around speaking with friends and loved ones, laughter rang out into the early hours of sunset.

            "Are you ever going to go home?" Merry asked as he gazed up at his long time friend and confident, her blue eyes turned from the horizons she watched, to her companion. Merry knew that the subject he was bring up was one that he and the other hobbits rarely brought up, but he was always curious. She had spoken of her life once before to them when they were younger, but after that time she never spoke of it again even when they had Pippin beg for another story.

            "Merry, I truly do no know. It is a home that I have not seen for over two thousand years. I know I will be welcomed back warmly but I have casted solitude nearly all my life since I helped that cat. I just no longer care if my life is ever fulfilled again. I have lived a life that I could only dream about, seen places that I could never imagine." Ren told him as she gazed back out onto a land she did not know, but loved never less. She lay a hand on Merry's shoulder, looking up at her he smiled before turning back to watch the sun set behind the horizon, the sky painted in bright reds, pinks and golds. The sun itself was a bright red ball against the canvas it painted. Turning back to Merry as the last of the people left for their homes, she smiled softly.

            "Why can we not go back to Hobbiton or Rivendell?" Merry asked suddenly, his eyes darkening with his confusion for their long stay in the Gondorian Capital, he gazed up at Ren hoping that she would have a suitable answer. "They are hospitable, but I wish to be back in my home or in a city of elves. Men folk are too uncaring about their land."

            "They care, but many battles have taken place in the white city." Ren whispered as she crossed her arms before her, long burgundy angel sleeves, on her borrowed dress, draped towards the stone floor. "Come we have a feast to go to."

            Merry nodded though not understanding why the silver woman beside him did not seem to enjoy her stay in Gondor. He knew he himself did not enjoy the stone city much either, but did enjoy the rest he was able to gather after the war with the ring. He kept up with her slow walk through the castle halls, as the two made their way slowly and silently, towards the dinning hall.

            Ren gazed into the eyes of the guards standing before the two oak doors, nodding at Faramir, in greeting, as the steward of Gondor offered her his arm. Ren shook her head politely before smiling at the two guards, waiting for them to open the door she could hear Merry mumbling under his breath as the two heavy door were opened. The noise of people in the dinning room greeted them as they walked into the grand room, it was decorated sparingly in royal purple and burgundy drapes.

            Pippin cried out as he spotted his cousin, Merry waved back before jogging off to join Pippin and the hobbits in their feast. Ren smiled as she glanced around the warm room, nodding at Faramir she left the young steward's side to talk to Artemis and Helios, Legolas was speaking to Artemis when Ren appeared beside Helios, the Elysion priest smiled as he spoke in hush tones to Ren. 

            "Always one to make an entrance." Helios whispered as he handed Ren a small glass filled with a sweet red wine. Ren smiled softly as she took the glass offered to her, leaning closer to Helios so that her soft voice would be heard over the loud dinning hall.

            "It happens, especially when one is gazing at a Middle Earth sunset for the first time without worry and hast." Ren smiled as she gazed around the large hall, she saw Éowyn speaking with Faramir, the steward and sheildmaiden seemed to be having a joyous time in each others company.

            "Aye, tis a bit of a boring dinner, you have missed nothing in coming late." Helios smirked impishly as he surveyed the room, Artemis and Legolas seemed to be at odds with one another as they continued their talk. He had left their conversation before in had turned into the argument that it had become. Ren just smiled softly as she took a sip from her wine glass, her eyes darting to gaze at the hobbits every now and them.

            "I did not think that I would miss anything in coming late, Merry however, must be happy that we were not as late, I fear that between the three and Gimli they would have finished off most of the food before he got to them." Ren laughed softly as she watched the group she was talking about enjoy the large meal before them. Helios shook with hidden mirth as he too gazed upon the table she was speaking of, shaking his head he watched silently as Artemis stalked off leaving Legolas to stare at the angered advisor in confusion.

            "Seems I must go calm the fires from the moon cat." Helios apologized as he bowed before Ren his eyes, however, betrayed him and Ren shook her head knowing that he truly did not want to confront the other man. Nodding her head she watched as Helios left to follow after the irate man, turning to Legolas she watched as he continued to gaze at the door.

            "He has always been a bit more hot tempered than most." Ren spoke as she appeared next to Legolas, the archer peered over at her, a small smile on his face as he offered her his arm. Ren smiled excepting, looking over at the elf beside her as they slowly made their way over to where the hobbits and the others of the company were eating.

            "I did not know that speaking to him of forests would upset him." Legolas told her as he pulled out a chair for her, Ren once again smiled at his manner before seating herself. Legolas took the chair beside her, next to Gimli, before turning to the woman beside him.

            "He has never like any forest since some of my friends and I lost him in one when we were younger." She smiled lost in the memory of the small camping trip she had taken with her friends when they were sixteen. "He never forgave us."

            "How did you come to loose him?" Legolas asked intrigued that a man such as Artemis could loose his way in a forest. Ren laughed lightly as she gazed towards the ceiling for a moment or two trying to collect her thoughts.

            "Artemis was reborn to serve me once more, but when we lost him he was in his cat form, my friends and I had been running towards the lake, leaving him trailing behind us because he had not wanted to be carried." Ren told him as she thought back to the time she was speaking of, trying to remember if that was the exact incident that had gotten Artemis lost or not. "Aye, that is about right, the path we had taken split we went one way he went the other."

            "How is it that he is in human form now?" Legolas asked, Ren turned to him seeing the confusion in the elf's eyes, smiling in understanding she thought of how to explain the reasons Helios and Artemis were able to take other forms.

            "Well, Artemis originates from a planet called Mau, the cat planet. The people of that planet were able to take on the form of a cat or of a human. They were valued for that, for they were able to sneak up on people suspected of a crime without raising suspicions." Ren answered, leaving out much for there was few questions that she could answer if Legolas did so ask. Legolas nodded excepting her answer, smiling he excepted the offer of more wine from the man before him. 

~~~~~~

            "Lady Galadriel." Ren greeted as she watched the horses carrying the elven company, beautiful white horses, their silky coats glistened in the early morning light. Galadriel nodded politely in the Star Queen's direction as they past through the gates of Minas Tirith. The Lady of the Golden Woods glanced at the two men standing behind her grandmother, they were both dressed in uniforms of their status. The long haired man wore a loose shirt of muted gold, his sleeve cuffs were decorated with crescent moons, his pants a crisp white, a pair of black boots reached half way up his calves. White hair glistened in the light as it fell to his waist, his dark ice blue eyes glistened with light that reflected off them. The other man, his white hair short but well kept, he stood behind his queen proudly. His grab was pure white, his shirt decorated with ice blue crystals that formed a shallow V, his collar was high, trimmed in a deep navy, a soft baby blue cloth belt tied around his waist.

            As Galadriel gazed into his lavender eyes she could see his contempt towards her. She had remembered the white haired priest that guarded the world's most precious gems. The two unicorns and the dreams of children, he had been around nearly as long as her grandmother, the two had fought along side one another for many years. Turning to gaze at the Lady Ren once more she was helped down from her horse by a Gondor guard, following Celeborn up to stand by the elven Queen, the five were silent as they watched Elrond, the twins, and Arwen appear through the stone gates.

            "You say nothing for my granddaughter, Lady Serenity?" Galadriel asked as she watched the tall soldier turn to speak to Haldir, the border Guard of Lothlórien spoke quickly and quietly to the women before him. There were angry words past between the two for a moment, the Ren nodded, smiling in the direction of the Lord and Lady of Lórien  she disappeared in a flurry of cream silks and white gold hair, she moved quickly and silently into a different part of the castle. Haldir nodded in the direction of his lord and lady, Celeborn nodded in Haldir's direction as the border guard moved to speak to Helios and Artemis, the two advisors were interested in what had passed between the two.

            "Why did Serenity leave in such a rush?" Artemis asked as he gazed at the wooden doors Serenity had rushed through, Haldir looked over at the long hair man and sighed. Helios smirked as he watched in silence, looking over at Artemis he smiled before shaking his head in silence.

            "She needed to prepare for something." Haldir told the long hair advisor, gazing around the small podium they had taken to standing on to watch the elven company ride through the gates. Artemis shook his head as he turned to Helios, the guardian of Elysion gazed at him lazily. Helios eyed Artemis for a few minutes before muttering something under his breath, closing his eyes for a moment he slowly moved to stand before Artemis.

            "She did not bid us to follow, we leave her to her peace." Helios spoke to the moon advisor, his tone serious and urged Artemis to cross him, to go after Ren. Artemis sighed knowing that the man before him spoke the truth, Haldir gazed between the two with slight concern but looking towards his lord he turned to leave. 

~~~

            The company of elves stood silently behind Elrond, Arwen and Aragorn, below the elven company stood the people of Gondor. Ren with the hobbits beside her smiled softly as she gazed at her granddaughter, Galadriel nodded once before turned back to watch Elrond place Arwen's hand into King Elessar larger calloused one. The lord of Rivendell glanced over to Ren, his brown eyes searching hers before nodding in her direction. Lifting up a small part of her skirt, the Queen of the Cosmos began to walk up the stairs to face Arwen and Aragorn. 

            Legolas stood at her side dressed in grabs of pale icy white, intricate designs of silver decorated the top half of his tunic, a eight pointed star rested in the center of his chest, a pale lavender stone settled in its center along the trim of his tunic were smaller stars each with a small coloured stone resting in their center. Legolas gazed at Ren as she moved to stand before Arwen and Elessar, her dress was similar to the one she had worn while in Edoras, her dress was similar in colour to his tunic, however, lace work covered the top dress, her sleeves were made a the same lace work cuffed at her wrists.. There was another layer below the first, this a soft silver, a powder blue trim traveled across her shoulders and her waist, placed in the center of each was an eight pointed star, an icy blue gem stone glisten within their centers, a silver circlet lay upon her brow a sky coloured gem rested in its center. Arwen stared into the Lady Ren's eyes awaiting any words that the older woman could tell her, smiling softly Ren clasped her hands before her.

            "Arwen, though you will stay on Middle Earth, your elven immortality will never leave you. We shall never seen eye to eye, but I, Lady Serenity of the White Moon and the ruler of the Cosmos grant you this. You shall not have to live on past once Elessar has died, your life with him will be long. But you shall not have to stand over his tomb, forever, as would you for your immortality. If you so choose, I can grant you life as a mortal, you would loose certain elven abilities but you too would die of old age, not of grief." Serenity told the young elf before her, her face was neutral as she awaited Arwen's decision. The chestnut haired daughter of Elrond glanced to her father and then over to her grandmother and grandfather. The three smiled softly in her direction before nodding, understanding. Turned to look at Aragorn she saw the surprise in her soon to be husband's eyes, he turned his gaze to her, his grey eyes locking onto hers and smiled softly at her he grasped her hands tightly.

            "It is your decision." Aragorn whispered as he smiled at her, Arwen turning to look back at Serenity smiled up at the older women, her blue-grey eyes held warmth as she looked upon the lone soldier.

            "I except your gift, Lady Serenity." Arwen whispered her eyes never leaving the woman before her, Serenity smiled as a small turquoise sphere began to form above her open palm. Serenity's eyes stayed fixated on the small sphere that began to pulse just above her hand. Taking the small glass vial from Legolas she slowly urged the sphere into the glass container, placing the silver eight point star lid over the opening, the four watched as small vines began to wrap around the vial, inclosing the turquoise matter within. A small silver chain allowed the pendent to be worn, unhooking the clasp Serenity gazed up at Arwen, the soon to be queen nodded as she lowered her head for Serenity to reach around and clasp the necklace. 

            "Your lives will be joyful and peaceful. This pendent contains your elven powers Arwen, they shall give you strength in dire times." Taking a step back Serenity nodded at Arwen and Aragorn, glancing over at Legolas, she placed her hand over his as they slowly made their way down the steps to stand with the remaining members of the fellowship. Turning back around they watched as Aragorn lead Arwen into the inner chambers where they were wed, in the eyes of Galadriel, Celeborn, the twins and Elrond.

~*~

Did anyone got look at the outfits? I know it's a bit late in the story to be uploading them all but yeah….. Link on my bio page.

There you'd be able to see a better image of the outfits I described in this chapter. Enjoy.

Review, Thanks, and Goodnight:

~*~ SilverRose82 ~*~


	18. Dantes Prayer

A Bed of Stars Chapter 18, Dantes Prayer 

**By : **SilverRose82

**A.N. **This chapter I cut in half since the second part is nowhere near completion. Yes, but in other news, I was looking through the book section on this site, why do they have a section for people to write about Anne Frank? I can understand to let people read classroom assignments for there are guidelines set by teachers, but there are a small few that completely insulting to her life and that time. ****

And people review please. I don't request it a lot I just want to know what people think, seeing as this story is coming to an end. Chapter 20 is the last chapter, and then I put this universe to rest. Maybe. 

**A.N Part 2 **I fixed a few errors I found when re-reading the chapter and I also wanted to say that there is not going to be an update until late next week because I'm more than likely going to be going to Branson with my mother for vacation and am fully against doing so because I'm leaving my poor fish, Sapphire, alone to deal with my cat and my father will probably forget to feed him TWICE a day. My fish is a little piggy, he likes his midnight snacks. Ooh and another thing, I got rid of that accursed Author's note so I will be finishing on 20 chapter dead.

**JaminJellyBean** : YAY ^_~

**Callisto Star** :  I update them constantly, well not constantly, only if the Cartoon dolls go with the current chapter. Yes, Frodo and Sam are there, but I fall into the forgetful category and well forget them, sorta. 

**BenRG** : You know I just may never tell, you'll all just have to suffer with grande imagination. And I hope that you'll read the revised version of Chapter 17, seeing as after you read it I umm filled it out more.

~*~

            "What shall you do once you take leave of Gondor?" Ren asked as she appeared beside Legolas, the younger elf turned to face her having been surprised by her visit. She had not spoken to many since she had given Arwen the gift of mortality, where Arwen would not have to face the pain of losing all that she had gained. He gazed at the woman standing beside him, peering out the window that he had been staring out of for most of the day. She was once again dressed in the clothes that she had traveled in, the dresses she wore while in Minas Tirith had been all but forgotten in the female warrior's eyes. Turning to gaze at him, Ren smiled softly as she awaited his answer.

            "I shall go with Gimli and visit Fangorn and the Glittering Caves of Rohan." Legolas told her as he stared out the window, there was little amount of life to keep the Sindarin happy with his long stay in the stone city. Many could tell that he longed to return to the plains and explore the lands that he had rushed through in hast to assist his companions.

            "That would be a journey of interest, the trees of Fangorn may, however, still hold bias against outsiders in their forest." Ren whispered as she gazed at the small crystal in her palm, the silver jewel glittered in the sunlight that touched it; miniature rainbows danced across her palm before she curled her fingers about the gem, making it vanish. Looking up from her palm she smiled softly at the elven prince beside her, before her gaze turned to the afternoon sky, clouds dotted the cobalt canvas as they moved lazily in the distance.

            "Aye, but they hold many stories I wish to listen and learn from." Legolas answered in joy, his eyes brightened at the thought of listening to the stories of the oldest trees of Middle Earth. Ren smiled at his words, she understood the hardships that Legolas had struggled through as he passed through the darkness of the mines and to leave behind trees he would rather sit among and learn from.

            "Find an Ent, Legolas, they have many stories to tell of their lives, the huorn will not speak for they have grown bitter." She told him seriously, having traveled through Fangorn many times in her lifetime she had learned that the huorn held a dislike for many creatures and were not to be trusted with any speck of life. Legolas gazed at her in question but spoke naught of her words, fearing that her answers of the huorns she spoke of would farther trouble his thoughts of late.

            "Would the great tree shepherd, Treebeard, welcome us to his forest?" Legolas asked remembering the great Ent he had gazed upon while in Isengard with the others. Ren smiled brightly as she thought of the old tree shepherd the young elf had been astonished by, the shepherd loved to speak of his forest and all the life that he had seen and met along his long life.

            "He shall welcome you greatly, tis been a long time since he has spoken with any woodland elf, elves dare naught to enter Fangorn anymore." Ren smiled, trying to remember the last time Treebeard has spoken of meeting elves. Had to have been some time in the first age she reckoned, her thoughts were broken by Legolas' question.

            "Darkness and distrust were whispered among the trees. But elves love trees why would they stop visiting such glorious trees?" 

            "Trees, aye. However, Ents have become all but a legend, even amongst the elves. Not many dare to enter the wood realm and those that do seem to never come out. Dark have been the nights below the canopy of Fangorn. The huorn do not take kindly to trespassers, find an Ent when you do enter Fangorn safety will award you for that." Ren reminded him, she remembered Gimli telling her of Legolas' surprise when he had seen eyes within the forest where no creature had been. She had been amused by Gimli's tale but knew that seeing the huorn yellow eyes for the first time was an unnerving experience.

            "Would Gimli be safe in Fangorn, the trees were angered by his axe." Suddenly fearing that something could befall upon his friend once they entered Fangorn, Ren was speaking of distrustful trees and danger. He knew that Gimli could take care of his own but he still wished nothing to befall his dwarven friend.

            "The war is over and soon there will be no Orc and Uruk-hai to destroy their brethren. Gimli should not come to harm for the trees know he would do them no harm." Ren reassured him, her eyes darkened slightly as she spoke of the Orcs and Uruk-hais but Legolas shrugged it off as being her dislike for dark creatures.

            "Aye, and with Gimli I go to the Glittering Caves of Helm's Deep. Dark and light less shall be those days." Legolas told her as he tried to lighten the subject that they were falling into. Shaking his head he pushed his hair away from his shoulders not wanting the locks to cause interference.

            "You shall enjoy them to extent but no elf enjoys the darkness of caves." Ren spoke lightly with a smile as she thought back to her time in the caves. She had been conversing with Éowyn, moving supplies down into the caves encase the battle had raged on longer than it had.

            "I shall gaze upon them in earnest but I think naught on enjoyment of caves." Legolas told her truthfully, his gazed was that of any elf that was told they would be stuck in a place where no light would touch them.

            "It took me many years to overcome my dislike for my home. However, I was born in a land of twilight and silver. Living amongst a bed of stars is no longer a dislike of mine, I have grown to enjoy the dark vastness of which I dwell." Ren smiled as she thought about the palace in which she was forced to live. Though she did not live in the large crystal keep on her own, having the company of Fëa, it had still taken her many years to get over the loneliness that space seemed to carry. Nothing had seemed to live and thrive in the black carpet, but she had gotten use to it after a few thousand years and later began to appreciate it for its mystical beauty.

            "How can you not be near life, blue skies and green?" Legolas asked his eyes widening with the thought of never seeing the trees and blue sky that he loved to gaze upon when time allowed for him to do so. How anyone elf or other could stand to live in a land of pure darkness even if it were in the stars shocked him.

            "I live in the creation of all life, the Caldron, besides I travel to different lands, it is rare that I am ever in my palace for a great deal of time." Ren answered, thinking of the never-ending pit of light that was in the center of her home. There was nothing that would ever appear more beautiful to her that the Caldron, the place where all life was born.

            "What is this Caldron?" Legolas asked in interested, he had remembered her speaking of it to him when he had been angered with his peoples' lack of caring about the battle that would rage against the people of Middle Earth. It had been the only time Legolas had been truly ashamed of his peoples' lack of caring for the world outside of their own dwellings. He had never thanked her for calming his fears and anger but he knew she knew. 

            "The Caldron is where all life is born, where lives are allowed to began once more if they so wish. It is the birthplace of all, light and darkness. It is where the beginning of my life as Cosmos took place on the battle grounds above the center of the Caldron." Ren spoke softly as her eyes once again darkened as she remembered the battle that had claimed the life of her friends. The battle that had made her into Sailor Cosmos the Queen of the Stars and the eternal guardian of the universe.

            "Would you change history if you could?" Legolas asked sensing her anger for the battle that had changed her life. 

            "No, not that history, there are things I would have done differently but I would not change history. It was time for my scouts to pass on to rest" Ren answered truthfully, her eyes shone with inner strength, and Legolas could tell that she meant every word that she told him. Gazing behind her Ren stared at towards the end in the corridor, her eyes spotting who she had felt. "…. Speak, do not hide in the shadows, messenger."

            "Milady. Milord. I bare news to Thranduilion." A young elf greeted them bowing low before the two, Ren smirked as she watched the blonde haired wood elf refuse to meet the gaze of Legolas and her. Legolas could only sigh at the elf's actions, he thought of himself as no better than any other elf but they still refused to act as though he was an equal.

            "Aye, speak." Legolas told him, wanting to end the elf's misery of standing before his prince. Many elves were fearful of speaking to the quiet prince of King Thranduil.

            "Milord, the Lord Thranduil wishes for you to journey back to Imladris." The elf told the prince, he stared at the feet of the prince not wanting to gaze at either of the older elves. Ren smiled softly to herself as she sensed the young one's fears, her eyes humorous. She was still unused to the roles of royalty, having never needed to worry about the politics of Crystal Tokyo, her people had been happy.

            "Did he send with you a reason?" Legolas asked as he rolled his eyes at the message, he never doubted that his father would want to speak with him on his decision to join the Fellowship or that his long absence would have gone unnoticed by his father. 

            "No, Milord." Legolas nodded before waving the young elf off, his eyes watched as the messenger made his way quickly from the Lady and himself. Legolas shook his head as the messenger disappeared around the corner.

            "Appears my father has something planned." Ren smiled softly as she gazes out the nearby window, her eyes landed on the horizon. Turning back to Legolas she smiled once again, though it appeared a bit forced and her eyes less bright, bidding him good day she left the hall they had been speaking in to find Artemis and Helios. Legolas watched her walk away, smiling; he turned to gaze out the window once again, staring wishfully towards the west where the forest of Fangorn was located.

~*~

            "Ah, Serenity." The longhaired advisor spoke up as he noticed Ren turning the corner having left Legolas moments ago to think over what his father would wish to speak with him about. She gazed over at them, having been startled out of her thoughts, smiling she waited for the two of them to appear by her side.

            "Hello, Elios. Artemis, good day my friends." Ren nodded as the small group continued to walk on following Ren as she made her way to the courtyard of the castle of Gondor. Sitting on a nearby bench Ren gazed into the fountain that was before her, crystal water sprayed from the top of the fountain from the center of two lark like birds, and from those fan like sprays, water rained down into the top basin before cascading over the sides to fill another.

            "Milady, what are you going to do now that the ring has been destroyed? Will you journey back to Rivendell with the hobbits or shall you leave for your Star Palace?" Helios asked as he sat beside the silver soldier, Ren turned to look at him breaking her gaze on the fountain to turn to her long time friends, her pale blue eyes sparkled with silver as she turned to gazing into the sky. Taking a deep breath Ren shook her head before turning to face Helios once more.

            "I shall leave with the hobbits, I wish dearly to speak with Bilbo, I fear it may be the last I shall ever speak with him again." Ren told him as she stared up at her old friend, understanding past between the two of them as lavender and powder blue eyes met, Artemis looked between his queen and the dream guardian uncomfortably.

            "Aye, his dreams have been troubling him as of late. He worries for the hobbits and you, for he knows that wherever Merry, Pippin and Frodo go you shall follow to make sure nothing befalls them." Helios told her with a smile as he saw the small blush that the silver queen sported for being quite obvious. Turning to gaze at her friend she smiled impishly before turning to smile up at Artemis. "I believe that Brethil and Belthil will miss him when he is gone from this world, however, many others shall miss him as well."

            "Aye." Ren whispered as she thought of the two unicorns Helios was speaking of, Brethil had given Frodo quite a scare when he had spoken of Boromir's death all those months ago. Belthil, Ren missed the beautiful mare the gentle grace the mare carried herself with was always calming to watch.

            "Serenity, what of your place in the Palace?" Artemis asked as he watched Ren turn and gaze at him, her eyes seemed to dull at the idea of going back to the Palace of Cosmos, nothing there was held dear to her heart, the Unicorns and all her friends were on Middle Earth.

            "I believe that Serenity had right to visit with her friends, no one knows when she will be called away to assist another world." Helios told Artemis, the two were finally allowing their true selves to show, neither guardian cared for the other. Helios had always believed Artemis and Luna to be crash towards pushing Ren into a future that she had never wanted. While Artemis had been the quieter of the two guardians, he would have been the first to demonstrate his lack of trust towards the Dream Guardian. He had never been able to prove it, but he would always believe that there was something going on between Serenity and Helios.

            "Serenity, I do not believe that it would be good to visit the elves. Many are still skeptical of you and your powers." Artemis spoke up as he gazed at Serenity, hoping that she would turn from the idea of visiting Imladris. But he saw nothing but determination in the eyes of the silver queen. Sighing he knew that she would not change her mind about going back to Imladris with the hobbits.

            "Artemis, there are no words that shall change the lady's choice." Helios spoke bluntly towards the taller man beside him, his lavender eyes sparkling with hidden mirth as he watched the longhaired guardian's eye twitch. Artemis turned to Helios' his anger was present in his midnight blue eyes, his jaw set tightly as he prepared to get into a battle of words with the dream guardian.

            "Artemis, please. My friend you have been of great assistance during this war, and I thank you for it. But I no longer need your services." Ren whispered, trying to break up the battle between the two warriors before it even began. Artemis swung around to stare at Ren in confusion, she had never before dismissed him of his duty. Ren gazed up at her long time advisor, her icy blue eyes were not as sorrowful as they would have been should she have dismissed him years ago. Letting no emotion fall across his face, he nodded at his queen before pushing his white hair behind his shoulders, Ren took a deep breath as she stood to face him. Helios came up behind his lady and stood staring at Artemis, no words were passed as the small company awaited Artemis' to speak.

            Clasping her hands before her, Ren turned her silence gaze onto the paved ground beneath her feet. She felt Helios' hand on her shoulder giving her courage, turning to the dream guardian she smiled softly in thanks. The soft scraping of boots against stone made Ren turn back to Artemis. She gazed up at him silently, he nodded once more before turning to walk away, a golden array of stars showered down upon him as he vanished from sight.

            "You did what you had to do, Milady." Helios spoke softly as he moved to stand before his queen, he smiled at her as he offered her his hand. Ren stared up at him with questioning eyes but found her answers in his ever bright lavender eyes, smiling she lifted her hand up to lay against his cheek. Helios smiled as he closed his eyes with her soft touch, leaning away from her hand he took a step backwards before bowing in respect. Helios was once again able to bring a smile to the star queen's face as he straightened up.

            "Take care of yourself, of the dreams of children, and of Brethil and Belthil." Ren told him as she watched as he too turned to walk away from her, she saw him nod at her words before walking through a gate of golden mist. Staring at the spot her friend had stood she sighed, her eyes taking on a serious shine as she gazed at the stone below her feet. Turning to peer at the fountain beside her she turned, heading back to the castle, the hobbits and she would be leaving Minas Tirith in a days time if she remembered correctly. Her eyes were the only way a person could tell that she was even upset with seeing her friends and advisors leave.

~*~

Review, Thanks, and Goodnight:

~*~ SilverRose82 ~*~


	19. My Immortal

A Bed of Stars 

**Chapter 19, My Immortal**

**By : **SilverRose82

**Callisto Star** : Marriage maybe? Why did Ren dismiss Artemis? well umm it has to do with her past a Princess Serenity and as Serena. (Which I may write a fic about?) Differences in ideals, no Art is not a disliked character, I like my moon cats very much, Helios understands the pains of living for a sole purpose just a little bit better that Art can and so Art does not truly understand the effects that living in the Cosmos Palace does have on Ren and she, I dunno, doesn't want to explain the effects they have on her. Ooh just going to have to wait for the last chapter to figure all of this story out. I'm just realizing that, there **_is_** only one more chapter... no more researching chapters of the books to help me.

**Queen Diamond** : Welcome, yes this story did take a lot of time to come into play, but I'm lovin' every minute of it. ^_~

**A.N**. One chapter left, just one more. Then this story is over…. So that means you all better review or I'll send a Cile and Tipsy after you, a green dragon and a red round…… a red round dot. This would have been updated last Thursday(7/17) but that's when FF.Net decided to stop working for me. Bluntly that pissed me off, and I ended up making cartoon dolls for the next four days.

Part 2 This would have also been updated on the 24th but my computer needed to be reformatted to get rid of spy ware which was destroying my hard drive. 

**Part 3** I have a Sailor Moon Fanfic out there, Infatuation so go check it out please.

Grrr, The only other time I've ever had two reviews was for the second or third chapter. Where has everyone gone? It's upsetting really that I worked extremely hard on these two chapters and I get next to no reviews, I'm not saying I want like ten reviews or you don't get the last Chapter. Because I believe that's rude and the reader should not be bossed/cornered into reviewing. But when I get a great deal of reviews for some chapters and then almost none for others I think that I've done something wrong and I would like to know what it is. 

Is it because I didn't put any romance in this story? Because Ren didn't go with Legolas? If that's the case, I dunno, I just remember some girl saying she wasn't going to read one of my stories anymore because Heero and Serena didn't get together on account that I didn't count reviews that just said Heero/Serena because I asked for them to give me a great reason as to why they should go together other than they look "cute" together. And as much as that was upsetting, well no it was upsetting I was happy that I was getting to write a Quatre/Serena fic so it really didn't bother me that much, it bothered me more that everyone didn't read the rest of my author's note and prove to me that Serena and Heero should have been the prized couple. I mean I read author's notes just so if I have something to say or they have a question I know I can answer for them I'll know it.

 I am, however, working on a Legolas/Serena fic…. Well, I think it will be a Legolas/Serena fic, she may go with one of the twins. And no I'm not talking about Concrete Angel or Silivren Mîr, I'm working on a new story. But it won't be loaded onto FF.Net until I'm half way done with it because lord knows once school starts up I'll be hunting for time.

~*~

            It was early the next morning that the remaining members of the fellowship met to leave Minas Tirith to go back to Rivendell. Frodo peered around the courtyard, Ren had been the only one not to show up as of yet, he knew she would not transport back to Rivendell for she disliked doing so. Looking over at Merry and Pippin he smiled at his cousins before turning to talk to Sam. Sam gave his friend and encouraging smile as the two discussed what they were going to tell Bilbo once they returned to Rivendell.

            Though it was obvious that the company listened more to the banter between Merry and Pippin than they did with their own conversations. However, seconds before Frodo figured the two cousins would settle their argument in mock battle, did Ren appear. She looked physically tired for the first time since he had come to know her, her dreams must have been unsettling, Frodo figured, as she walked up to the group. She smiled at him, before ruffling up Pippin's hair startling the young hobbit who had not expected anyone to sneak up on him. Pippin gazed over at Ren as she moved to stand off to the side close to the stairs. 

            There was silence between the group heading back to Rivendell as Aragorn and Arwen made their presence known to them. Following behind them was Gandalf, it for the first time was clear to Frodo that the white wizard would be going with them. He had known Legolas and Gimli were going back to Rivendell because of Legolas' father, Ren, he and his friends to spend time with Bilbo, but he had expected Gandalf to stay in the white city. Gandalf smiled at Frodo as he made his way down the stairs to stand with the small company. 

            "Tis been a great and hospital stay here in Minas Tirith, however, it is time to return whence we came." Gandalf told Elessar and Arwen as he nodded before the king and queen of Gondor. While Aragorn gazed at the company he had traveled with, exchanging words with few of them, Arwen and Ren were gazing solely at each other. The queen of Gondor had said few words to the queen of Cosmos after the wedding had taken place, neither queen had anything truly to say to one another. Arwen nodded silently as she watched Ren turn to follow after Legolas as the company left Minas Tirith on foot.

            "May your travels be safe." Elessar called out as the last of the group left the white city, Merry and Pippin turned to wave before spinning around to make sure they did not crash into anything or one as they were prone to do. The two elves turned and bowed swiftly before completely vanishing from view. Arwen turned to her husband, her left hand fingering the silver pendent Ren had clasped around her neck. The sea green light glowed brightly at her touch before slowly dimming back to its normal soft tone.

            "They will be safe in the company of the queen." Arwen whispered as she smiled softly, Aragorn turned to Arwen compelled to ask her what she meant. But the soft look she had taken made him change his mind, she would not answer his questions no matter how he pressed her to do so. Smiling he lead her back into the building the chestnut doors being closed behind them, painted to stand out even from a great distance, etched with great care on both doors was the complete image of the white tree. 

~*~*~*~

            "How long should it take us to get to Rivendell?" Pippin asked as he appeared on Ren's right side, she smiled at the youngest hobbit before turning to gaze into the horizon for a moment trying to calculate the distance in her head to days.

            "We should reach Rivendell in no more than a month, given how the weather fairs." Ren told him as she watched Frodo and Sam speak quietly in front of her, to her side Merry was speaking with Gandalf. Turning to watch as Legolas and Gimli spoke silently to one another as they stayed close to the front of the company she shook her head. Waves of golden hair shimmered in the sunlight as she smiled at the strange group they made. Gandalf more sure of where he was taking them kept them near the road so that he could navigate through Rohan; for the open plains had become a place of battle and had been scorched, destroying most natural land markers.

            "Lady Ren, where have your other companions gone off to?" Gandalf asked as they group packed up and started on their way once more. He watched as she silently packed up the small items she had taken out to use, cradling the pack in her arms she turned to gaze at Gandalf. Her eyes were slowly beginning to brighten as the days past, shaking her head she looked into the sky as if in prayer, turning back to Gandalf her eyes were no longer soft.

            "They have left." Ren glanced at him shortly as she followed after Pippin, the wizard stared at her sourly before shaking his head and following after the strange company. The hobbits were once again joking with each other, speaking of the elves and of all they would tell Bilbo when they returned. Legolas and Gimli were up ahead arguing over who had over all killed the most Orc and Uruk-hai. Ren was repeatedly caught staring out into the shadows, she had been the only one that would not speak of what she had been doing during the Battle of the Pelennor. Even the hobbits who were known well for getting her to speak of almost anything were unable to get her to breathe a word of what she had done during the destruction of the One Ring.

~*~

            "Pippin, you could not." Merry cried out as he moved to stand beside his cousin, Pippin glanced over at Merry with a smug grin before turning his gaze back onto the bow. Merry turned to look at Ren who had a soft smile on her face as she watched the two hobbits, turning back to watch Pippin study the bow he shook his head.

            "Neither could you." Pippin laughed as he studied the ivory long bow closely, peering over at his cousin he laughed at Merry's less than thrilled look before turning to gaze at the bow again. Merry growled something under his breath as he sat down on the forest floor, content with just watching Pippin and not joining in.

            "I wouldn't touch Legolas' bow without asking first, Pippin." Frodo warned as he watched his youngest cousin begin to reach for the beautiful elven carved bow. Turning to gaze at Frodo, Pippin shook his head as Merry laughed at his cousin getting caught for something he had no hand it. Frodo smiled at Pippin warmly before turning back to help Sam with their food.

            "It would probably be hard to learn Pip." Merry whispered as he watched Legolas come back to their makeshift campground. A few large fish strung together in his hands, turning away from the group he winkled his nose at the sound of scales being sliced through. Gazing off to the side he watched Ren leave the campground to get away from the smell of dead fish and blood.

            "Well, we should not be discouraged." Pippin told his cousin as he too sat on the forest floor, having tired of standing over the bow, turning to Merry he sighed. "We would have learned, remember, but Ren had to leave to help some planet and we just never had time for it later."

            "Yes, seeing as the only two bows she has are the silver one and the fire one. Nothing hobbit size." Merry sighed as he looked over at his cousin, then turning to stare at the path Ren had taken to leave. He could just make out her golden hair near the crest of the hill, and knew she would not be coming back any time soon until the winds had taken away the smells. Pippin gazed at Merry, his blue eyes wide with enjoyment, shaking his head Merry sighed tiredly.

            "But the elves might." Pippin pointed out as he thought of the elven city they were traveling back to, Merry looked over at Pippin in awe for a moment before he laughed. Shaking his head Merry stood up, reaching down to help Pippin up he brought up the one thing he had been thinking about throughout their conversation.

            "But there will be no one to teach us." Merry spoke quietly, his words were the one factor that not even Pippin had thought of, the young hobbit's shoulders droop as he let reality set it. Neither had seen Legolas appear behind them to gather his bow and quiver. The sindarian smiled as he listened to the words being spoken between the two hobbits, his eyes studying them as he began to situate the leather straps to his quiver.

            "Then I shall teach you." Legolas told Merry and Pippin as he buckled the strap to his quiver, having taken it off the night before. He had been watching Merry and Pippin examine his bow from his spot by the fire pit, having assisted Sam with cleaning the fish he had speared for the group's breakfast. It had amused him that the two wanted to learn how to use a bow, and he would allow them to leave without say they had not at least tried. Merry and Pippin stared at the elf in shock, not having heard him walk up behind them. Legolas tilted his head to the side as he waited for the two to say something, Frodo's laughter rang through the forest as he watched his cousins.

            "I think when they can they shall thank you, Legolas. However, you have given them a bit of a shock." Frodo smiled at the archer, Legolas smiled at Frodo's words, nodding his head he moved back towards the fire pit where the fish was just beginning to be cooked.

~*~*~*~

            "Milady, what haunts you?" Legolas asked as he tended to the fire that had been lit to ward away creatures of the night. Ren gazed at Legolas her eyes were once again lifeless, this put fear in the young elf's heart to see the female elf so lost in her life. Ren shook her head to clear her darkened thoughts before thinking over what Legolas had asked her.

            "Many things, Legolas. There are many things in my life that haunt me. Yet there is nothing that I can do to stop them and there never shall be a way." Ren answered him with a soft smile as she gazed into the burning embers of the fire, the small company were already back in Hollin, and without the constant worry of spies they would make it back to Rivendell in less than eight days.

            "You worry the hobbits." Legolas turned to gaze at the four bodies huddled close to one another and the dying firelight. Ren looked at him before gazing at the hobbits with a small smile, turning back to Legolas she shook her head, her eyes landed on her golden hair. Grasping a long strand, she held it up before her face, turning the lock around as she studied it, Legolas watched her in interest as she continued to mutter words under her breath. Tossing the stand behind her back she rolled her neck before turning her attention back on the elf.

            "They worry that I shall soon take leave of Middle Earth, my hair is nearly back to its normal state. My time on this planet is coming to an end, which is why I travel to speak with Bilbo, I do not believe that I will ever speak with him again." She whispered as she stared into the black unknown that as just out of the reaches of the light, turning to look at Legolas she smiled softly, her eyes lightened as she turned to gaze at the star lit sky. "Tis my life, to come and go."

            "Why do you allow your life to predetermined as such?" Legolas asked as he placed more wood into the fire pit, embers popped and crackled at the new wood they were able to consume. Ren stared at the dancing sparks, her gaze never wavered from the flickering light. Pulling at the high collar of her shirt she turned to Legolas, knowing that she would have to answer his question or he would pursue her until she did.

            "My life has been predetermined since the dawn of all creation. I guess my soul was picked out of all the millions to be the one that was to put up with the most. Harmony decided that I would be able to withstand the most, for my soul was pure, I was light itself as many say. I lived many lives before I became Princess of the Moon and from there my fate was forever determined, I would be reborn again after witnessing the destruction of my kingdom, I would fight all evils that tried to take over my planet, I would ascend to queen, the only thing they did not foresee was that Chaos would return and destroy all that I had fought for, in turn making me into Cosmos the soldier destined to forever stand alone, with the power to lose everything and the power to save everything, to except all." She spoke quietly, her words well picked and thought over, it was rare that she would ever have to explain her existence to others, not since she had been queen of Crystal Tokyo had she had to explain. Looking up from the rocks and dirt below her feet she stared silently at Legolas, the elf appeared to be thinking over her words carefully making sense of all that she had told him. He gazed up at her after a moment or two, his eyes shone with admiration for all the hardships she had gone through and still be able to truly smile.

            "Have you ever thought of defying them?" Legolas asked as he turned to peer into the firelight after asked his question. Ren studied his features for a while, her eyes searching for what she did not know, a soft smile came to her lips as she shook her head.

            "I defy them daily, but as I told you earlier I gave them eternal rest allowing them what they were never allowed." She smiled in earnest, it had been her goal in life to figure out ways to anger the fates knowing that they no longer held her life strand in their spinning hands. Giving them into peace she let fate and destiny determine when a person's time was up, no longer were the fates allowed to play with a person's life strand. "No more words on my life, I know most if not everyone that has played a part in this quest except for you, tell me of your life in Mirkwood is it not?"

            "Aye, I come from Mirkwood, it truly is nothing like the elven realm of Imladris or Lothlórien, it lives up to its name for no light streams through the forest canopy and dark creatures roam in the shadows, spiders, black squirrels, and goblins mostly. There was the threat of the Necromancer of Dol Guldûr, however, with the passing of the Ring of Power I believe my people no longer have anything to fear. There are black waters that cause any who drink or fall into it to became drowsy and forget certain things, the Enchanted River, it runs from the mountains of Mirkwood to the Forest River. There are many tales of this river, most used to keep younger elves from venturing to it for mischief. My father loves jewels, gemstones and silver, he is a fair king and his people love him, but he always seems sad." His voice sounded far off as he thought of his homeland, Ren smiled softly as she kicked at the flames in the fire pit watching as the yellow and orange embers danced before her. The crackle of the fire brought her out of her gaze as she turned to stare into the black beyond, it was the night of a new moon and the land was bathed in darkness and queer things like to roam when there was no light of the moon to reflect their eyes.

            "Have you ever visited Mirkwood? For you are well traveled from what I have heard?" Legolas asked after moments of silence, there was much he wished to learn about the woman before him. Having been one of the only in the Fellowship to have never met her before, it appeared that beside himself, only Boromir and Sam had never met her. He had been surprised that even Estel had seemed to know her or at least know about her. For the ranger traveled much and the woman seemed to not concern herself with the elven realms of the land. 

            "I believe I have been in Mirkwood, I would not say visit because it was certainly not planned, but it must have been before Mirkwood was known to many as Mirkwood, when it was Greenwood I believe I had appeared. But then again, one can never be certain of where they wish to travel when dark times are about." Ren told him, truly trying to remember if she had ever been to the forest of Legolas' home. She breathed deeply for a moment before shaking her head to clear her thought, not wanting anything to get the better of her before she would be able to react. Legolas smiled at her confused answer, many who had once visited Greenwood would not have believed that the forest would be the same since the coming of the Necromancer.

            Not knowing any more to say, Legolas pulled out the silver white stone dagger that he had used only once. He had this blade to thank for his life, having not had time to bring forth either of his twin knives, the blade had but sliced through the neck of his Easterling attacker before falling dead. Pulling out a cloth to clean the short knife he gazed at the curved lettering that decorated the blade and the hilt of the short sword. Gazing over at Ren he noticed that her gaze was solely on the blade he held within his hands. Her blue eyes appeared to be searching the blade for any defect that would disprove her apparent thought.

            "Where did you get that blade?" she whispered after studying the platinum blade in his hands, her eyes seemed to glaze over as she thought about a time well past. Her eyes darkened with knowledge that went far beyond that of any being, Legolas gazed at her as he continued to clean the blade his fingers running over the lettering.

            "The Lord Elrond gave me this blade before we left Rivendell, as to where he came by it I know naught." Legolas spoke truthfully as he slowly folded the cloth he had been using, Ren nodded as she turned to gaze out into the shadows that surrounded them. She stood slowly, Legolas watched her as she moved to stand over his shoulder to gaze at the blade in his hands. Her fingers traced the lettering as she began to hum under her breath, Legolas allowed her to take hold of the blade's hilt so she could study the blade closer.

            Ren sighed as she felt the power coursing through the blade, gazing into the heavens she spotted the black shadow of the round orb she was looking for, stepping into the sudden appearance of moonlight she held the blade up, letting the light bounce off the light metal the sword had been crafted from. Her eyes turned to Legolas as she continued to hold the blade before her, the forest around them lit up as the blade glowed suddenly.

            "A blade of the Moon, this one is rarer than the pair Merry and Pippin carry and has seen battle once before." Ren spoke softly as she stepped out of the light that had come from the moon, as soon as she did the light vanished and the orb once again blacked out. She gazed silently at the words that wove across the blade, her memory trying to place each letter, each word, her eyes lit up in recognition as she placed the old sentence in her history on the Moon. "Aye, this blade is the Prayer Blade of the Moon, it gives luck to any who wield her."

            "It holds importance to your people?" Legolas asked as he took back the blade, Ren let her hand slip from the hilt as the elven prince before her took the blade back into his careful grasp. She turned to him a smile on her lips as she moved back to her side of the camp. Legolas watched in amusement as Ren continued to hum the haunting tune she had remembered while gazing at the blade, she was unaware of most as she began to braid her hair. Legolas, though he did not know what the words on the blade said, was certain that the tune she had been humming before she even recognized the lettering was one and the same.

            "Importance, aye, it was important, however, it chooses who its wielder will be and who's prayer it will answer." She answered without looking up from the locks she was braiding. Her hands moved with skill as she continued to braid her hair, pulling the finished braid into a knot she gazed over at Legolas. Her eyes danced with laughter as she watched the young elf gaze at the blade in his hands with interest.

~*~

Review, Thanks, and Goodnight: 

~*~ SilverRose82 ~*~


	20. The Old Ways

**A Bed of Stars**

Chapter 20, The Old Ways 

**By** : SilverRose82

**12/03/02 **Defiantly not sure about all this elfish, again, since this chapter was written well in advance of my having the elven dictionary book. 

**7/27/03 **It's six pages long; it's the last chapter of this story or book. And I want to thank everyone that's stuck by me as I wrote my first Lord of the Rings/Sailor Moon crossover. Big Hug. Thank you guys so much for putting up with my late updates and my rants. Well what are you waiting for read and enjoy. Ooh I'm going to miss this story/book thing. Your reviews really helped with my writing greatly, I've become such a better writer after this. Thank you all so much. (I feel like I'm at some award show ~_~*)

**8/07/03 **I want to apologize if I didn't answer your reviews. For some reason it may say I have 112 some reviews, but my stats page says I have only 109. So if you had anything you wanted to say, just review I'll get back to ya.

Yes, this chapter was written/started on Dec 3, 2002. So yes this is how I've had this story planned to end since the beginning I guess you could say. ::sad:: I remember penning this in my English/History class when ever I had the chance. Can't believe that it's taken me almost a year to finish it. 

Ooh, I also went back and spell checked every chapter of this story. ::So happy to have Spell Check on MSWord:: So that's all been updated no more spelling errors, now grammar is another matter completely but no one's perfect.

**Callisto Star** : Yup, but this time it's probably because of some hic-up in the systems. My stats say I have 107 but everything else says I have 111. I dunno though, I emailed FF.Net but I don't think I'm going to get a response. But not that lots of people have lost interest I guess. I really guess that people aren't very into the original works, but that's a bit mean to say because everything is original to an extent. Just not open minded to other couplings than what started the craze, which was a S/L pairing, I think. It could be because of summer but you'd think that with school that more people wouldn't review. Well I dunno, there's only one more movie of course which hmm, comes out Dec 17th. That's umm a little less that five months. Ooh great birthday present, going to see RotK on the last day of school for Winter Break. Oh the lack of reviews don't stop me from continuing to write, I love writing such a stress relief.

**BenRG** : Hmm, there will be side stories to this without a doubt. But this is the last chapter, there are no more after this one. The knifes that were given thought this story are similar except I guess that Ren's is the only one that is poisonous. Well, we'll just have to see, like I said there will be side stories and all that. I was wondering where you went. Yeah that would be a bit because of computer mayhem that was going on at my house which led to no updates for about a month.

**Dark Cosmos** : You all are so nice. ::Eck, that's my live in the country upbringing:: Well even with the lack of reviewers I still have my main and constant reviewers and that's all that counts. However it's kind of disheartening to know in a whole, because a favorite writer of mine is quitting because of the lack of literature that has become FF.Net. I know once I hit College level completely I'll have to slow down on writing. And when I grad and get a job this will just become an every once in a while or only on breaks hobby.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

            "How have you faired, Lady Ren?" Elrond asked as Ren, Sam, and Frodo appeared in the courtyard that only months before the nine walkers of the Fellowship of the Ring had left. There was a silence, as the three took in the picture that Imladris made after having been gone for a few, long and tiresome, months. The lady in question gazed over at the Elven Lord with cool bluebell eyes, her body cried of fatigue if not physically then spiritually.

            "I have faired as well as expected." Ren told him calmly as she placed a hand on Frodo and Sam's shoulders, glancing down at the hobbits before her, she looked back at Elrond. "However, these questions should be asked to anyone but me."

            "Yes, come, I will show you where you can rest." Elrond smiled as he turned to lead them up stone steps that would take them to the guest area. Sam had not changed even after his short time as the ring-bearer, however, Frodo ever quiet as he was, mulled over the fact that he had been over come by the power of the ring.

            "_The ring is gone, Sauron will never come back. The people of Middle Earth have nothing to fear now because of you_." Ren whispered as she allowed white gold hair to fall over her shoulders. Frodo looked up at her, his once bright, ever curious eyes had dulled and no longer held the spark they once had. Turning to follow after Sam, he said nothing as he slipped into the room Elrond had said was his.

The elf lord turned to look at her, his brown eyes watched in interest as she turned to stare out a nearby window, her jaw set tightly and no smile graced her lips. Lowering his head, he slowly walked over to her, standing beside her he laid a hand on her shoulder before turning to see what she was staring intently at. Coming up the tree-covered path below them were Merry, Pippin, and Gandalf, a few minutes later, Legolas and Gimli walked around the bend together.

            "I shall go meet them, your room is down the hall across from Frodo's." Elrond told her as he turned to leave, Ren made no move to leave and she was still standing at the large window when the remaining members of the fellowship walked into the corridor. Merry and Pippin quit their chatter, as they looked up, startled as to why Legolas had halted in his step. Looking around the elf they saw Ren standing silently, she looked towards the stone floor beneath her for a few seconds before turning away from the window she had been facing. Taking one last look at the window she walked towards the room that was to be hers, as she reached for the handle to open the door she looked over at the group.

            "I should have taken my death." She whispered before walking into her room slowly letting the door close behind her with a simple click. Pippin's eyes widened as he looked over at Merry then at the others, Elrond turned to Gandalf silently as Gimli's face turned red from under his helmet. Legolas glanced around him before turning to the hobbits that looked ready to burst from tears. It had been a long trip and over that time Frodo had spoken often of his regret of falling to the power of the ring. Placing a hand on their shoulders, Legolas turned to Elrond who simply pointed towards where the hobbits' rooms were. Leading them away from the group, Gandalf and Elrond left them, words of an argument brewing as they left dwarf and elf in their wake. Legolas shared a glance with Gimli before he turned to make sure the hobbits were well into their rooms.

            "It appears that they may or may not understand the power of her words." Gimli told Legolas as they walked towards the window Ren had been standing before earlier. Gimli had removed his helmet and tucked it under his arm, turning to look over at Legolas he watched in silence as the elf prince mulled over the power of her words in his head. He was certain that over the month trip the two elves had spoke and gotten to know the other well during their shared watch.

            "It matter naught if they understand the meaning under her words. They still understood what she meant." Legolas spoke quietly, Gimli only scoff at the words before picking his own room. Legolas watched silently as his friend pushed open the oak door that lead to his room, turning away from the window he nodded once before leaving to find his own room between Gimli and Ren.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

            "Serenity." A shadowy voice called out from behind the group as the remaining members of the Fellowship and close friends greeted each other in one of the courtyards the next day. Having been given a day to rest and recover from their trek, Ren had spent the morning speaking to Merry and Pippin over her words. Though she knew that the past could not be changed to still wished that she could have changed it and never allowed Frodo to carry that burden. A black mist blew through the garden as a slim figure stepped out of a fury of mist and translucent violet ribbons.

            Slowly turning around, Ren glanced up and smiled sadly at the figure standing before her. A black glaive appeared in the shorter woman's hands as her white floor length skirt shimmered onyx in the sunlight as it swept across the cobblestone ground. The V-neck, navy blue sleeveless shirt she wore had three rows of silver chain beads running across her chest and shoulders. Her floor length, black violet hair flowed around her body like silk. The most shocking part of her appearance was the black five-point star on her brow. Her cold amethyst eyes glanced over everyone in the marble courtyard, falling on Elrond for a few minutes before turning to Ren.

            "Fëa." Ren nodded as, in a flash as silver light, she transformed into her queen form. Her dress, made out of the richest silks, did nothing but cling to her figure. The sleeves and cut of the dress were placed so they started just a bit lower than the hollow of her neck. The sleeve bands were no wider than the belt she wore while traveling. The silvery mint fabric hugged her form, as it stayed tight until it reached her upper calves, fanning out as it cascaded to the floor in gentle waves. In place of the simple circlet she normally wore, a silver eight pointed rested on her brow. In her hands was her crystal staff, her fingers curled delicately around the glass, the sunlight shone down upon them as the two queens radiated their power.

            "Ta luume poldorhuinë tuulo Ennorath, tenoio." Fëa spoke as the elves all stared at the two, Ren started to glow a pale silver. Fëa nodded, understanding her lady's orders, disappeared in a flash of black light. Glancing at everyone, over her shoulder, Ren transported herself from the courtyard as well. Everyone looked around in confusion before Frodo pointed towards the rock peak beside the largest waterfall in the valley. (**It is time to force the darkness from Middle Earth, forever**.)

            On two separate points, one in the heart of Mordor and the other above the safe haven of the elves, two powers surged. In synchronized precision, Fëa lowered her glaive blade towards the ground while Serenity raised her staff above her head the crystal in the center started to pulse with hidden power. Everyone in Middle Earth stopped what he or she was doing to turn towards one of the two powers. Within Lothlórien, Galadriel gave a cry of fear as she recognized the darker power. Falling to her knees Celeborn rushed to her side as the Lord and Lady of Lothlórien turned towards Mordor. The ground below them shuttered as a harsh wind rushed through the trees whipping branches around fiercely. Elves stared above them in awe as they turned towards Mordor. Mellyrn trees shuttered as the power of death and rebirth began to seep into the core of the lands, elves lay their hands on nearby trees heard cries as the power licked at the trees.

            Above the trees the dark power of the balance flared to life in black flames. Blue and violet flames roared around Fëa's form, silently they licked at the glaive in her hands begging for her to let the tip fall into the rocky surface of Barad-dur. On the other side of Middle Earth, Cosmos was surrounded in the silvery gold light of the moon. The crystal at the top of her staff continued to pulse with power as silver stars rained down upon her. As they crashed into the rock she stood upon they ricocheted off, flying above the heads of everyone in Rivendell and spreading over the planet like a translucent blanket. 

            It was at this time that the two powers rose quickly as the sky above them battled over light and dark. With a sudden cry Ren was covered in pure, unrelenting power that made everyone turn away from the intensity. At the same time, Fëa drop the blade of her glaive into rocks below her, which shattered on impact leaving dust where unbreakable rock had once rested. 

            Closing her eyes she felt the powers around her battling each other for dominance, the black star on her forehead flickered twice before being replaced by the glittering violet sign of Saturn. The blackened sky around her faded as light swept over the planet, all evil left on Middle Earth vanished as the light receded back towards its owner. As the sign of Saturn vanished from her forehead she dropped back into the dress she had previously wore. Looking around her slowly she could see colour coming back to the once black, dead lands of Mordor. With one final glance she disappeared not heading for Rivendell, but for Lothlórien, she had someone she needed to speak with.

            When the light died down, the company turned to see Cosmos standing before them. A tired expression on her face as she dropped back into her civilian form. Leaning heavily on her star staff she opened crystal blue eyes, she had completely returned to her normal appearance, her skin no longer the pale colour of starlight but a healthy light tan and her eyes no longer looked sad as she smiled brightly at everyone before her.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

            A sentry rushed up the stairs towards where Elrond was sitting, a runner to King Thranduil had arrived stating that the King of Mirkwood would be coming to Rivendell. Elrond sighed at the news as he bid the sentry leave, before leaving his sitting room to get some one to set up a few more rooms for guests. Looking over the balcony he could see Ren sitting with her legs curled beneath her, watching Legolas shoot at a target before him with Merry and Pippin standing behind him watching everything carefully. It seemed as though the elven prince was trying to teach the halflings archery and from the looks of it, Merry and Pippin were running him crazy with questions.

            Running a hand over his face he walked down the hall looking for a stairwell that would take him to the practice field. Gazing around him as he walked, he smiled silently; the elves were once again singing with the chorus of songbirds that lived around Rivendell. The soft golden light that reflected off the trees illuminating the path before him, flowers surrounded him as he reached his destination. Legolas had just handed Pippin an arrow as he helped Merry with correctly holding a bow. Two elven children sized bows were being used, but he could hear Legolas promising to help in constructing their own if they so wished.

            "Lord Elrond." Ren spoke softly so not to break Merry's concentration, her voice wispy. The elf lord nodded as he turned to watch Merry take his first shot at the target. Legolas moved away giving Merry full control of the bow and arrow, after knocking the arrow he pulled the string back before centering the arrow at the target before him. Releasing the string they watched silently as the arrow flew through the air and embedded itself into the target. Ren smiled as she stood up and walked slowly over to where the others were. Merry and Pippin ran out onto the empty shooting range to check on Merry's accuracy.

            "Well done, Legolas." Elrond spoke up from behind the pair watching the hobbits bicker on how well Merry had done on his first shot before they raced back so Pippin could give it a try. Ren hid her amusement as Pippin demanded Legolas to come over and help him, the young elf sighed before walking over to Pippin. The youngest hobbit had not shown great interest in archery until now. After getting Pippin situated Legolas step back and the watched as Pippin mimic his cousin's movements, let his arrow fly, it too made contact with the target. Both in an uproar ran back to the target arguing over who had gotten closest to the center.

            "You needed to speak to me, Lord Elrond?" Legolas asked as he walked back over to where Ren and Elrond were standing silently. Elrond nodded as he thought on how to address the information he had been given moments ago, gazing out across the practice field he listened to Merry and Pippin for a second before turning back to the elf prince before him.

            "Yes, it seems as though your father is coming to Rivendell as we speak. One of his runners came moments ago speaking of his arrival." Elrond told the young elf prince, Legolas looked up at the elf lord and nodded before strolling down to gather his bow and arrow. It seemed as though his father had not informed everyone on his sudden trip, Legolas murmured a few prayers under his breath as he hoped his father's arrival would not cause much uproar in Imladris.

            "Ren who got closest to the center?" Pippin asked as he came running up to them, looking behind him she watched as Legolas shot an arrow at the same target hitting it dead center. Turning back to Pippin she could only smile at Merry dumbfounded look as he turned from the arrow, which was now embedded in the target and the tree behind it, to Legolas. With a battle cry the hobbit ran after the startled elf, who had shot an arrow not even an inch above his head.

            "I believe…… Legolas did." Ren smiled silently as Pippin turned to see what the commotion was, looking down the hill he saw Merry hanging onto Legolas' back yelling at him. Looking back up at Ren he charged down the hill to join into the fray. Gimli and Gandalf who had been walking through one of the paths stumbled onto the dumbstruck elves as they stared at the mini battle going on below them. Bows, arrows, arrow heads, throwing knives and such lay at their feet, Ren having transported the weaponry away from the grounds the battle was taking place upon.

            "What do we have here?" Gimli asked as he moved to stand next to Ren, he laughed deeply as he watched the elf below getting attacked by the two hobbits. Gandalf watched with amusement as Elrond could only sigh before shaking his head and walking off to find some herbs for his headache.

            "I believe this will teach him not to interfere with hobbit competition." Ren told him silently as she covered her face with her hand. Drumming three fingers onto her forehead for a moment she walked off leaving the group to their own accord. Gimli laughed as he watched his tall friend be brought down by two hobbits. This was one thing that Gimli would not allow the prince to live down.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

            Ren gazed at the pond before her, crystal water allowed beautiful gemstones to reflect against the light of the sun as the water rippled from the small waterfall at one end of the small pond. Colourful fish swam just beneath the surface, their veil like fins trailing behind them. She could hear the calls of the song birds as they sang in flowering trees just above her, pushing her hair away from her face she turned to make her way out of the garden, knowing that her time on Middle Earth would come to an end as soon as the hobbits left for the Shire.

            She and the others had spent most of the day before speaking to Bilbo of their adventure, with the old hobbit writing down much on paper so he would be able to fit it into his book later on when he found the time. She smiled as she remembered listening to Merry and Pippin's tale of Treebeard and Quickbeam, the two Ents they had come to know the best during their stay in Fangorn. Frodo and Sam's tale had been saved for last, knowing that it would be the tale to dampen the spirits in the room. 

            Looking up from her thoughts she was startled to see another elf had entered the garden she had come to think in, her eyes studied him as she melted into the shadows. He was garbed in a tunic of forest green with a high collared cornflower blue shirt, his eyes were a powder blue from what she could tell and his skin was pale, his caramel blonde hair was hinted with flecks of burnished silver. She watched as he gazed around the garden, his eyes searching for something he was unable to find. Knowing that he meant her no harm she stepped out of the shadows to alert the elf before her of her presence, he spun around to face her having been startled out of his search.

            "Lle sinome adartha?" the elf asked as he stood before Ren, she looked over at him, her eyes studied his face as she mulled over his words. She was suppose to be leaving as soon as the hobbits took leave from Imladris, she would go back to the Star Palace and reside there until another world needed her assistance. But with one look into the young elf's pale blue eyes she knew it would be impossible for her to leave without speaking to all her friends. (**Are you here to stay**?)

            "Lantaranar, im ilhaithaien aimanke." Ren whispered as the young elf moved into her arms, Ren sighed as she wrapped her arms around his shoulders. Resting her head a top his, she glanced over at the older elf lord standing behind her and Lantaranar, a soft smile played on her lips as the elven lord moved to envelop his son into a hug. Lantaranar allowed silent tears to fall from his eyes as he clung to the outer tunic of Ren's clothing. (**I am not going anywhere**) 

            "Lle garo nae eithel annten." The older elf smiled softly, his calm voice made Ren look up from the elf in her arms, the golden haired lord reached out and grasped one of Ren's hands within his own. She smiled softly as she gazed at their clasped hands, it had been a great many years since she had last seen the lord she was standing before and just as many since she had seen the young elf in her grasp. (**You have been well missed**.)

            "Im garo annten llie ilya eithel." Ren told him quietly as she gazed into the blue eyes of the lord before her, when another presence made itself known in her mind, looking past the older elf she saw Legolas standing at the gateway to the garden, a look of utter confusion on his face. Following her gaze the lord turned to see who had caught the silver soldier's eye, Legolas stood partially hidden by the shadows that the trees cast as they danced in the early morning wind, shadows played over his face, chasing each other as they went. (**I have missed you all as well**)

            There was silence as the lord gazed from the silver soldier to the young archer elf of Mirkwood, he had been told from others that the two had traveled with one another for some time before times and trials pushed them to travel two separate roads, each time brought them to meet up with the other after many weeks of separate trials and wars. Shaking his head slightly he turned to gaze in Ren's eyes, her clear azure eyes shone with interest as she awaited to see how he would handle the situation at hand. Pushing his golden hair from his shoulders he turned to face the young prince that had come to seek the lady most likely. Lantaranar smiled as he too turned to watch what the older elf would say for the situation at hand, he smiled over at Legolas only to not have his welcome returned for the young prince's gaze was solely on the older elf before him.

            "Legolas, come." The eldest elf called out with a smile, startling the prince standing before him, Legolas gazed into the lord's eyes before descending the staircase silently. His eyes landed on Ren as she moved to stand off to the side not wanting to get involved with whatever conversation that would start between the three elves before her. Ren caught his gaze and gave him a warm smile as she turned to gaze at Lantaranar and the older elf lord. Legolas slowly made his way closer to the group in front of him, his blue eyes showing the confusion that he did not betray and speak.

            "Father, Lantaranar, Lady Ren." Legolas spoke quietly as he greeted the three before him. Thranduil smiled sadly as he looked down at his youngest son. So many years of secrets kept from him, with a short glance over at Ren he saw her give a slight nod. Turning back to his youngest son Thranduil thought of what to tell his son, not knowing what would quicken the temper he was certain would flare to life within the quieter of his two sons.

            "Legolas, I would like to introduce you, formally, to the Lady Serenity Cosmos, Queen of Mirkwood. Your mother." Thranduil paused for a moment in his introduction, he turned from Ren when he felt Legolas' eyes upon him. Looking into his youngest son's azure eyes he saw betrayal, hurt and anger. Legolas; looked between the three of them, shook his head and turned, before walking back up the stairs, turning left he vanished behind the silver maples that bordered the path. Thranduil looked between his wife and son before turning to gaze at the stairs Legolas had taken to leave the small garden.

            "That went well." Lantaranar mumbled as he looked up at his father. Ren gave him a small smile, before moving away from them to follow the same path Legolas had taken. With one last glance at her oldest and her husband she too, disappeared from their view. Thranduil sighed knowing that the two thousand some years in which she had been gone her heart had hardened and she would never be the exact same woman he had fallen in love with. She had always loved to travel and Thranduil knew that was the one trait she shared with both her sons. 

            "She shall speak with him." Thranduil concluded, as he placed a comforting hand on Lantaranar's shoulder. The Mirkwood prince looked at the entranceway then at his father before sighing. He had always wished that he could have prepared his little brother for the pain that this would have caused but had never known how to come about with the subject. But then again, he reasoned, there would have been no possible way to prepare Legolas for this shock, he only wished that he could have traded places with his little brother and spare him the pain.

            "I hope so." Lantaranar whispered as he pushed back caramel hair. Scratching the back of his neck, the oldest Mirkwood prince slowly left the garden to walk among the trees of Imladris. Thranduil could only run a hand over his forehead as he thought of the ill that this confession might cause. Pushing the thought out of his mind he left to speak with Elrond and Gandalf, his burgundy robe fluttered about him as he walked down the pathway opposite the way his youngest had taken, his green tunic was decorated with charcoal covered threads, each laced in a precise pattern, his hand were hidden by the long sleeves of his robe.

~*~*~*~*~

            "Legolas!" Ren called out as she caught up to the young prince, he stopped but refused to turn around and face her. Ren reached his side in a matter of seconds and moved to stand before him, looking in his eyes she saw the years of hurt and betrayal in them. She closed her eyes to gather her thought and think over what she would tell him, not wanting him to hate his brother and father for anything, she would gladly take the anger he held and have him direct it at her. "I can say nothing to you, that will ease your pain. I wanted to tell you, I wanted to stay. But at that time fate and destiny… they have never allowed me to watch my children grow, they advised plans to keep me away. They were always spiteful that even after I had become Cosmos, I was still able to love. They warned that if I stayed on Middle Earth that Chaos would become one again, destroying everything I held dear. I had lost my friends, family, world to him, before, I would not let it happen again. I would not let innocent lives be killed again."

            She gazed over at him having nothing else to speak of, she had thought this over before but having to tell him had caused all her thought out plans to fly away and leave her in the dust. He still remained unmoved and refused to look at her, nodding she took a breath before turning to leave, knowing her presence was not wanted. Gazing into the she watched in silence as leaves danced before a backdrop of brilliant blue sky, small wisps of clouds dotted the sky as they lazily floated on their path into the unknown. Turning back, she gave Legolas one last smile before leaving him to think about everything he had just learned.

            "Why did you never speak up? Back in Hollin." Legolas asked, Ren stopped, letting her hands fall back at her sides. Closing her eyes she took a deep breath, turning her head to the side she gazed at the single yellow lily among the orange, red and pink blossoms. This conversation should have never had to take place, she had been foolish, but she knew that while fate and destiny could not have touched her, they could have touched her loved ones. She wished she could point out the time in her life when she had become a coward to the two sisters, the only one that could ever do something to her family had been Harmony, but the supreme guardian of the universe had not bothered her life since she had made her fight against Chaos. However, she had the powers of Pluto and had seen ever possible out come to speaking out against Legolas' outcry in Hollin, all were the same and all lead to fates worse than death.

            "If I had, the fellowship would have broken there. I still have to allow time and fate to run in course." Ren whispered quietly, as she moved to sit on a nearby bench, trees kept the bench well shaded and dozens of lilies grew around the hand-carved white and silver marble. The array of colours and sweet fragrances surrounded her as Legolas moved to sit beside her, he gazed straight ahead not knowing what to make of the subject at hand. Both seemed to be at easy with the other not know how to breech the topic their talk was about.

            "How many of them knew?" Legolas asked, indicating to the remaining members of the fellowship, that were in another courtyard speaking among their selves. Ren gazed over at the hobbits that were speaking to Bilbo about more of their adventures and all that had become of them. Looking over the group she smiled silently before turning back to look at Legolas.

            "The hobbits knew, Gandalf, and Elrond." She looked down at her hands to see them shaking, clasping them together, she looked before her, a small family of blue birds were sing in the light of the morning sun. A small rainbow on the stone walkway caught her eye as she studied the blue bird family, following the path of the light she turned to the elf at her side. In his hands was a small delicate glass rose, turning to Legolas she saw him close his eye tightly. "How?"

            "I picked it up while in Lothlórien , after you vanished." Legolas whispered, as he held the simple but elegant rose in his hand. It sparkled in the morning sun, casting miniature rainbows all over the ground each danced as Legolas moved the glass rose around in his hand, his eyes transfixed on the ribbons of light that danced at his feet. "I awoke the next day to see that it had shrunken to this size, which allowed me to keep it in my pack."

            "This has never happened before, they always vanish." Ren whispered honestly, confused as to why this one would stay while the others would simply vanish after a period of time. Closing her eyes she lowered her head to think, her hair spilled over her shoulders as she did so. Nothing was said between the two as Ren continued to silently watch the family of blue birds. The parents busy bring food to their young, they never left their babies alone while the other left to catch insects or flower seeds. Looking away from the happy little family she glanced at her feet to see a small white rabbit with onyx eyes, reaching down she picked the creature up. Placing it in her lap she watched it become comfortable, before petting it, soft fur felt like silk beneath her fingertips.

            "When did you and father marry?" Legolas asked quietly, the words still hard to form, thinking that his mother had been with him all this time and he had not known. Ren glanced over at him silently, placing a hand timidly over his, she smiled softly at him. Legolas gazed up at her with a small smile before turning to stare back at the ground, his blue eyes dared not move from the pebbles he gazed at.

            "I believe it was in the late part of the second age." Ren mused to herself, quietly, as she let the small rabbit back onto the mossy ground below her feet. Her eyes held compassion and understand as she slowly stood up, there were no other words that could pass between the two without making the situation much harder. "Legolas, this is an great deal of information right now. Your decision is what everything will go off of, your brother, father and I will be there for you if you wish us to be."

            As she moved to leave, she cast one last glance at the small bird family, one of the babies was beginning its flight into a new world, one where it would not always have its parents to guide him. She was no more then a few feet away before she was enveloped within a hug. Closing her eyes she wove willowy arms around his shoulders, letting a hand rest on his head as he pressed close to her. His head lay in the crook of her neck as his pale hair mixed with her, placing her head above his, she turned at the rustling of the leaves. Seeing and hearing no one, she continued to comfort Legolas as best she could, her hair blowing around them as a breeze began to pick up.

            "I can never apologize for the world of pain this has put you through." Ren whispered as the baby blue bird took flight into the air making it a few feet before coming to land in the garden, tired after his first flight into the world outside his home. His small cries were heard as he called for his parents to find him and know that he was all right, it would take him a few more weeks before he would be truly ready to face the world alone.

_Tel_

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

READ PLEASE oops sorry bout the caps.

**6/10/03**

Yeah, that sucked, I'm not a sappy writer type of person. Truly I don't see Legolas as going to see her as his mother at any point, she _was_ never there. I'm glad none of you read the two reviews from Media Miner those two girls figured my secret out within the first and second chapter. Though they didn't know it. ~_~*

Hope this was a shock above all shocks. I said that I was one to go for originality above all other in my stories. And this **_is_** original. Sorry if I lead anyone to believe that it would be any other type of story, but this paring I had from the very first chapter, everything well thought out and planned before this even became a story. 

There will be an update after this to answer any reviews/Questions you have, so send them my way.

THANK YOU ALL!!!!

Review, Thanks, and Goodnight: 

~*~ SilverRose82 ~*~


	21. Distant Memories

A Bed of Stars 

**Epilogue, Distant Memories**

**By**: SilverRose82

~*~

            Ren stood on the shores of the Grey Havens, her silver eyes studied the grey ship that was ready to set sail for Valinor. She turned to watch as Legolas and Gimli made their way slowly towards the shore line. The wind began to pick up causing the once still waters to stir and pale silver locks to dance around her as the tilling waves of a gentle stream. Her cape shone in the morning light as she smiled softly at the two life long friends.

            "Tis time for the last of the fellowship to cross, friends await you." She whispered as she gazed at the two of them for one last time, there had been little physical change in Legolas while Gimli's once brick red locks had turned to a light grey. Legolas gazed up at his mother and saw the sadness within her silver eyes, but he realized that nothing would ever draw her back to Middle Earth.

            Once he had finally met the woman who had given him life, she had stayed in Middle Earth for many years; seeing Frodo off to Valinor, accompanying Sam to his last trip to the sea, standing at the foot of both Merry and Pippin's tombs as they were laid to rest in Gondor, and both she and Fëa were present when King Elessar was laid to rest, Fëa leaving to comfort her great-granddaughter as Ren wove a Lunarian prayer of protection and safe passage to Otherworld over the tomb of Elessar. While she had been there for many important events as well as the wedding of Lantaranar, she had distanced herself from Thranduil and never again spent a day in the hall of the Wood Elf King.

            "Will you not come with us?" Legolas asked as watched his mother shake her head, her hands clasped around the Star Staff as she stepped back. Her eyes glistened with unshead tears, tears that had not fallen when she had seen Frodo off, tears that would not fall as she stood at the foot of both Merry and Pippin's tombs even with her great love for the two hobbits.

            "This is your journey, mine is to continue on forever more, I will be allowed no peace for there will always be someplace that needs my assistance." She spoke softly her words range true as Legolas nodded, knowing that nothing would change her mind, turning to Gimli he nodded to his dwarven friend before they both turned to make their way towards the boat.

            Cosmos watched as the last of the fellowship sailed towards Valinor, her hand raised in farewell as she watched the grey ship meld into the horizon. Her silver eyes watched as the morning sun rose further into the sky with each passing moment, turning to gaze at the landscape behind her she nodded softly to herself before gazing over at Helios. The white haired guardian smiled softly to her as he offered her his hand, smiling Ren knew that the chapter of the Ring was finally over and another chapter could begin to be written in the Book of Cosmos. 

            Her elven husband still lived and ruled Greenwood the Great, but the once passionate relationship the two had held for so many years had faded with every year she had been gone. She had watched her eldest marry 'the maiden of his dreams' as he would say when speaking to Haldir and the twins Rúmil and Orophin. And she had been there when her hobbit friends had passed on to new lands or to Otherworld. 

            Her life on Middle Earth was no more, the once forest covered lands were being over run with man as the last of the elves left, dwarves and hobbits were never heard about again, and the last of the Eagle Lords flew to Valinor where they would live out the remainder of their years. Only the Ents still remained as the last of the mythical creatures of Arda, but even they stayed hidden when man was near. Gazing around one last time Cosmos nodded to herself before she and Helios disappeared in a cloud of garnet smoke. As is the last tale of the story of Cosmos.

~*~

Yes so I put in a final "chapter," put together in a grand half and hour or so. But as I was reading some chapters I decided that the last chapter wasn't really the LAST chapter but this one is.

10/04 Added a little more to it, fixed some mistakes that I noticed.

Review, Thanks, and Goodnight:

~*~ SilverRose82 ~*~


End file.
